La principessa di Boston (Loki's love)
by MarvelAvengersHawk
Summary: I sentimenti sono alla base della vita. La passione. L'amicizia. L'amore. Ed il dolore. Sono così potenti da farci cambiare. Indirizzano le scelte del cuore. Da qualsiasi dei nove regni si provenga. Questa è la storia del legame fra il Principe Loki di Asgard e la midgardiana Rafflesia Tyler.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITOLO 1 IL PROGETTO ARMONIA**

Rafflesia recuperò la borsa in pelle nera di Gucci, con i manici di bambù, dalle mani degli agenti di sicurezza dello S.H.I.E.L.D., all'entrata del palazzo. Prese il passi che le porgevano, appuntandolo sul bavero della giacca, e si incamminò verso gli ascensori. Entrò in quello di destra e premette il pulsante corrispondente al piano dello studio di Nick Fury. Chissà cosa diavolo aveva in mente il suo amico. L'aveva chiamata, dicendole che doveva parlarle e temeva fosse giunto il momento di pagare il suo debito.

Qualche anno prima, nel corso di un'operazione a Bangkok con la sua squadra, uno dei suoi uomini era caduto in un'imboscata. Era stato condotto nel carcere della città, in attesa di essere processato, o meglio, condannato a morte, secondo le leggi locali. Il piano di Rafflesia di liberarlo non si sarebbe mai potuto realizzare, senza l'aiuto delle forze speciali in appoggio, ma l'F.B.I. e la CIA se ne erano lavati le mani; con i suoi contatti, aveva cercato aiuto presso l'MI6 ed il Mossad. Con un nulla di fatto. Quando aveva pensato che tutto fosse perduto e che non avrebbe più rivisto il suo collega, era comparso lo S.H.I.E.L.D.; Fury in persona, che si era offerto di aiutarla a liberare il suo uomo. La missione aveva avuto successo e Nick le aveva detto che era in debito di un favore, che prima o poi le avrebbe chiesto in cambio. Il poi era arrivato, a quanto pareva.

Rafflesia Tyler era la più brillante profiler dell'F.B.I. della costa orientale, un agente operativo di grande esperienza. E Fury un amico di vecchia data di sua madre Rebecca e di suo padre, il Senatore Rudy Tyler, con cui aveva condiviso molte battaglie per i diritti civili.

Aveva percepito, nel corso della telefonata, parecchia preoccupazione nelle parole del nero, che non aveva voluto rivelarle di cosa si trattasse; non le sembrava strano, tuttavia, facesse il misterioso, visto il lavoro che svolgeva.

Si mosse con sicurezza, lungo il corridoio dello S.H.I.E.L.D., dove si era già recata più volte, per incontrarlo. Aveva scelto un abbigliamento informale, un paio di jeans scuri leggermente a zampetta, una camicia di cotone bianca ed un blazer blu, avvitato; a completare il tutto, una pashmina sui toni del blu e del viola, che richiamavano i suoi occhi.

Dopo aver passato il corridoio, andò a sinistra ed intravide la sagoma del Direttore, attraverso un vetro. Le fece cenno con la testa, e sorridendole, si avvicinò alla porta di metallo chiusa che li separava, facendo scattare il meccanismo di apertura. Le fu accanto, abbracciandola calorosamente. La stanza era molto ampia; mentre contraccambiava la stretta, studiò l'ambiente e le persone che erano lì con loro. Sulla sinistra, una cucina con un'isola al centro, con le relative sedute, e di lato, trasversalmente un grande tavolo da pranzo; di fronte all'isola, tre enormi divani grigio chiaro posizionati a U, con un televisore in alto e consolle per videogiochi.

Riconobbe, con facilità, gli astanti, con cui Fury si intratteneva. Tutti vestiti uguali, in tuta scura. Gli Avengers.

Bruce Banner leggeva un libro ed alzò lo sguardo, togliendosi gli occhiali da lettura con un sorriso dolce, Tony Stark era seduto al tavolo del soggiorno, le cuffiette a volume altissimo, si percepivano le vibrazioni della musica a dieci metri di distanza. La guardò, con la coda dell'occhio, scocciato. Natasha Romanoff e Clint Barton erano impegnati in un videogioco che non conosceva. Thor, seduto su uno dei divani, indifferente. Fecero finta non vederla.

Steve Rogers, il Capitano, si dava da fare ai fornelli; a giudicare dall'odore di cucinato, avrebbe scommesso che stesse preparando della salsa per spaghetti. Indossava un grembiule, per ripararsi dagli schizzi, su cui si pulì le mani, prima di tenderle la destra per presentarsi. 'Ciao. Sono Steve, piacere di conoscerti' la stretta era forte, vigorosa, come si aspettava.

'Piacere mio…' Stava per aggiungere il proprio nome, quando Fury la precedette 'Vi presento l'agente speciale in capo Rafflesia Tyler dell'F.B.I., è una mia cara amica ed è qui per aiutarvi'.

'A fare cosa? In capo di chi? ' il biondo si alzò, frettolosamente, dal divano.

Si fece la stessa domanda, cominciando a capire in che guaio Nick l'avesse cacciata…gli Avengers, di cui tanto si vantava; i volti intorno avevano tutti un nome, tranne uno, un ragazzo moro, alto, con i capelli scuri e lunghi ad incorniciare il viso. Era in piedi, accanto la finestra che dava sull'esterno, fissava al di là del vetro la skyline di New York, certamente mozzafiato, ma non appena era entrata aveva spostato il volto di tre quarti, gli occhi verde smeraldo puntati su di lei. Aveva squadrato Thor, nel momento in cui quest'ultimo si era messo in piedi… c'era un legame fra i due uomini, certamente. Il ragazzo era tornato a fissarla. Sentì un brivido lungo la schiena, ed un languore alla bocca dello stomaco, perdendosi solo per un attimo, nel suo sguardo. Quell'attimo le parve eterno, come se il mondo si fosse fermato. Si diede della sciocca e guardò altrove.

'Non agitatevi, anzi, per favore, sedetevi, ho bisogno di parlarvi' Fury indicò il lungo tavolo di legno. Tony era già lì e si tolse le cuffie, Steve spense il fornello e, lasciato il grembiule su uno degli sgabelli, si accomodò, così gli altri, alla spicciolata.

Nick era a capotavola, in piedi, come al solito, imponente, Rafflesia alla sua destra; l'unico posto vuoto era quello di fronte a lei.

'Loki, fratello, se vuoi farci questo onore, te ne saremmo grati…' sibilò Thor, inquieto; il moro si mosse dalla finestra e si sedette. Loki, questo era il suo nome… un nome che non aveva mai sentito, asgardiano, evidentemente. Continuava a fissarla, in maniera esplicita ed imbarazzante; si chiese se i presenti se ne fossero accorti o se fosse semplicemente una sua paranoia.

Loki non riusciva a toglierle gli occhi di dosso. Aveva incontrato tante femmine, ma subito aveva pensato che quella innanzi a sé fosse la più bella dei nove regni. I capelli corvini ondulati in un taglio corto sbarazzino, il volto dai lineamenti delicati e perfetti, le labbra rosate piene il giusto, la carnagione chiara, il naso all'insù, gli occhi di un colore a metà tra il lilla intenso ed il blu profondo del mare, ed un fisico proporzionato, slanciato e sensuale. Trovava tutto bellissimo in quella creatura. Era curioso, a quel punto, di capire che tipo di aiuto avrebbe fornito agli Avengers, ed anche a lui, la deliziosa agente dell'F.B.I.

Rafflesia non smise per un attimo di tormentarsi le mani, ripetendo lo stesso movimento; passava la punta dell'indice sinistro lungo il palmo della mano destra, dal polso al medio della stessa, continuamente, creando una linea immaginaria e molto precisa.

Lui sbirciò, curioso, ed intravide una lunga cicatrice, che partiva dal polpastrello superiore del dito medio fino al polso; una ferita profonda, troppo lineare per essere l'esito di un incidente. Avrebbe indagato, questo era certo.

Il Capo iniziò, con voce grave e solenne 'Non desidero essere interrotto e non intendo discutere con voi. Aprite le orecchie. Ci sono in ballo interessi superiori a tutte le vostre dispute personali e caratteriali, vale per tutti, per gli Avengers, per Loki e… Rafflesia vale pure per te. Non accetterò un no come risposta da nessuno di voi e nemmeno le vostre proteste. L'agente Tyler è stata distaccata dall'F.B.I. allo S.H.I.E.L.D., con effetto immediato, per il Progetto Armonia – da me medesimo così chiamato - e con le sue capacità umane e professionali, vi aiuterà ad armonizzare e far coesistere le vostre personalità ed i vostri poteri tanto diversi, a far soccombere il vostro egoismo, per creare una vera squadra e …'.

'Nick, scusa, non…' lei tentò di controbattere.

'Silenzio' la interloquì Fury, con fermezza.

Scosse la testa, infastidita; che razza di idea assurda, pensò e senza nemmeno averla interpellata. Si chiese cosa avesse da spartire con gli Avengers e le loro attitudini. Per non contare il distacco dall'F.B.I. e dalla sua squadra operativa a Boston, che non aveva nemmeno salutato, oltre che da Billy, il suo amico più caro.

Mentre tutti questi pensieri le frullarono in testa, vorticosamente, il nero riattaccò 'Se vi state chiedendo perché abbia pensato a Rafflesia, che conosco da molti anni, per questo incarico, ecco il motivo; oltre al talento professionale, nessuno, come lei, sa comprendere come sono le persone che ha di fronte, sa leggere nell'anima altrui, sa vedere il cattivo ma soprattutto il buono che è negli altri. La sua empatia, che ha ereditato da sua madre ed è una dote innata, vi aiuterà ad aprire le vostre menti ed i vostri cuori, gli uni con gli altri; da oggi prenderete ordini da lei, supervisionati sempre da me, ovviamente. Per cui, Thor, per risponderti, ora è a capo degli Avengers, anziché della sua squadra dell'F.B.I. Dovrete rispettare le indicazioni che vi darà, tutti, nessuno escluso! '.

Loki si chiese se fosse vero, se la donna sedutagli di fronte possedesse davvero quelle doti e se avrebbe saputo leggere quello che aveva nel cuore e nella testa. Sempre se avesse trovato qualcosa, nel suo cuore…

Aveva notato che, quando il Direttore aveva accennato a sua madre, la ragazza aveva aggrottato la fronte, dolorosamente.

Nick aggiunse 'Oltre agli Avengers, che già conosci dai miei racconti, ti presento il principe Loki di Asgard, il fratello minore di Thor, che ci onora della sua presenza e collaborazione; ti sarei grato se provassi a rendere armonico il loro rapporto e quello col resto del gruppo, visto che anche lui, come te, è a supporto dei Vendicatori, temporaneamente'.

Nella stanza sembrò calare ancor più il gelo, regnava uno strano silenzio, quello che Rafflesia avrebbe definito il silenzio che parla; non sembrava correre buon sangue, fra i presenti. Fece un cenno di saluto col capo verso l'asgardiano, che supponente, volse lo sguardo altrove, quasi infastidito.

Fury incalzò, nuovamente 'Rafflesia, mi spiace averti omesso parte della verità, non volevo rifiuti; adesso ho bisogno di te, anzi abbiamo bisogno di te. Comunque, sai bene che non avresti potuto dirmi di no, visto il favore che mi devi. Non ti ho prenotato alcun albergo, ovviamente, vivrai e dormirai qui ed avrai una tua stanza, come gli altri. Dai ai miei collaboratori una lista di ciò che può servirti'.

Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo, pensando a tutto ciò che non aveva con sé e di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno.

Il Direttore continuò' Questa non è una prigione, siete liberi di avere rapporti con l'esterno, di usare il telefono, di …'

'Certo che lo è, non possiamo uscire! ' sbottò Tony.

'Signor Stark, è pregato di non interrompermi! Sa bene che non potete allontanarvi, per motivi di sicurezza. Sono stufo delle vostre continue lamentele. Questo è tutto, a domani'. Accelerò il passo più in fretta del necessario, verso l'uscita; era chiaro non volesse altre interruzioni.

'Nicholas Joseph, aspetta un attimo' lo chiamò Rafflesia.

Il nero, di spalle, si fermò; attese qualche secondo, silenziosamente, e si girò verso la donna. Era molto, moltissimo tempo che non sentiva il suo nome di battesimo, per intero. Una sola persona soleva chiamarlo così, sempre: la mamma dell'agente Tyler. Era piuttosto chiaro che la figlia conoscesse i suoi punti deboli.

Tony li fissava, incuriosito.

'Che vuoi? ' replicò il Direttore, stancamente.

'Chiunque dei presenti, da qualsiasi regno provenga, potrebbe lasciare lo S.H.I.E.L.D., se volesse, in pochi secondi. E nemmeno te ne accorgeresti' iniziò la ragazza.

'Lo so da me' le ribatté.

'Se non lo hanno ancora fatto, è perché ognuno ha un motivo per rimanere'.

'Immagino che vorrai illuminarmi…'.

'Qualcuno per rispetto, per senso di patria' …Rogers annuì col capo. 'Qualcun altro perché non ha scelta' guardò Loki. 'Qualcun altro, come me, perché ha un debito nei tuoi confronti' gli sorrise. 'Tuttavia, a volte far parte di un progetto, di un gruppo, di una famiglia, è più importante del proprio egoismo. Bisognerebbe smettere di dar peso ai dettagli ed avere uno sguardo d'insieme. E' su questo che dovremmo riflettere, tutti noi! '. Squadrò Tony, in maniera diretta. Lui la ricambiò.

'Cosa vorresti insinuare? ' le chiese Nick.

'Esiste un momento in cui si devono abbandonare le proprie rigidità, per aprirsi alle esigenze altrui. Non si può sempre pretendere, si deve anche dare, te compreso, se vuoi che le cose funzionino'. Insistette 'Molto tempo fa, la persona più idealista che conoscevo mi disse che mettersi insieme è un inizio, rimanere insieme un progresso, e lavorare insieme un successo! Adesso quelle parole, di Martin Luther King, debbono valere per te. Non puoi essere cambiato fino a questo punto...i valori in cui hai sempre creduto, per cui hai lottato, la libertà, l'eguaglianza. Non si confanno al Direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che rinchiude gli Avengers in un prigione dorata, che non è disponibile ad alcun confronto, che è sgarbato con le persone con cui lavora, che non dice la verità fino in fondo, nemmeno a me…'. Era un rimprovero.

'Non esiste più quella persona, ragazzina. È passato tanto tempo e molte cose, troppe, sono cambiate'. Fury prese la porta, dando le spalle al gruppo. Prima di uscire, definitivamente, senza voltarsi, e, a mezza bocca, mormorò 'Ricordati, sempre, che non ero io la persona più idealista che conoscevi. Becky lo era…'.

Touché, Nick, pensò l'agente Tyler. Il riferimento a sua madre la zittì.

Il nero andò via, inquieto.

'Grazie, per aver preso le nostre difese' Bruce, immediatamente le si rivolse.

'Ho detto solo la verità. Mi auguro che ci rifletta'.

'Vi conoscete da molto?' chiese Occhio di Falco.

'Da troppo, forse...' fece lei.

'Chi è Becky, se posso chiederlo? ' domandò Steve.

'Rebecca, mia madre. Lei e Nick erano molto legati'.

Loki notò nuovamente che era cambiata, nel bel volto, al solo nominare sua mamma.

'Devi avere un debito piuttosto pesante, da saldare...'si intromise Tony.

'Sì, è così, la vita di un amico…' fu sincera. Stark si fece serio e muto.

Rimasero, per un attimo, seduti intorno al tavolo, in silenzio… Rafflesia chiese di poter vedere la sua stanza.

'Vieni con me, credo di aver capito quale sia, è l'unico alloggio libero oltre ai nostri' Rogers indicò una porta scorrevole, che separava la zona giorno dalle camere; in un lungo corridoio, otto porte corrispondenti ad otto alloggi, quattro per ogni lato.

'Sono tutti speculari, hanno un piccolo bagno privato, sono essenziali e comodi' disse il Capitano ed aveva ragione, c'era di peggio di quella camera. Non era grandissima, aveva un letto francese, una scrivania, una libreria ed un armadio. Anche il bagno era passabile. Sul letto, due tute complete in cotone blu, come quelle degli Avengers, e delle maglie bianche e grigie. Rafflesia fece di nuovo mente locale a cosa chiedere a Billy, ripromettendosi di chiamarlo appena possibile.

'Ora ti lascio sola, magari puoi cambiarti e fare una doccia, si cena alle sette, cucino io! '.

'Spaghetti, suppongo' rise.

'Indovinato! Sei proprio una brava profiler! Ci vediamo alle sette' le fece un cenno di saluto con la mano ed uscì.

Era carino Rogers, col suo sorriso aperto ed i suoi modi gentili; per questo erano tutti pazzi del Capitano, Billy compreso.

Sedette sul letto, incrociando le gambe. Chi erano veramente i suoi compagni? Cosa poteva o doveva insegnar loro che già non sapessero? Come avrebbero potuto familiarizzare, così diversi? Tranne Banner e Rogers, gli altri le sembravano ostili. Senza contare la questione familiare fra i fratelli asgardiani, Loki e Thor, gli evidenti problemi di sopportazione fra Rogers e Stark, il feeling fra Romanoff e Banner. Capo degli Avengers? La solita follia di Fury. Le girava la testa, solo a pensarci.

Chiamò Billy, al volo; rispose, con voce squillante, che si affievolì quando gli disse che non sarebbe tornata l'indomani.

Lontani, soffrivano entrambi, sempre. 'E' complicato ciò che Fury ti ha chiesto? Sei tesa'.

Annuì…'Sì, sono agitata, è un compito al di là delle mie forze, ti saprò dire più avanti e non al telefonò.

'Nick ti adora e ti stima; se ti ha affidato un lavoro tanto complesso, riterrà certamente che possa portarlo a termine con successo… comunque, ti spedirò le cose che ti servono nell'immediato e ti porterò io stesso qualcosa, adoro New York' concluse, prendendo nota di tutto ciò che gli aveva chiesto di spedire. Chiuse la telefonata, con la frase che era solito dirle 'Stai tranquilla, nulla sarà come quel dolore, lo sai, puoi affrontare tutto… io sono con te.

Aveva ragione; dopo la sofferenza di aver visto morire sua madre, che lui aveva condiviso in tutto e per tutto, niente avrebbe potuto più annientarla e farle del male.

Parlarci la rasserenava; la loro amicizia era sempre stata la sua forza, il suo tutto.

Si sentiva accaldata, forse per il viaggio da Boston e la concitazione dei discorsi, e desiderava farsi una doccia, ma non aveva nemmeno il sapone e i prodotti per i capelli; confidava che, nell'albergo a cinque stelle offerto da Nick, ci sarebbero stati e nella fretta di preparare il cambio, aveva soprasseduto a prenderli.

Così uscì dalla stanza, pensando che forse la Romanoff glieli avrebbe dati volentieri, piuttosto che chiederli agli attendenti di Fury. Per fortuna, la incrociò in corridoio 'Ciao Natasha, scusami, non ho portato lo shampoo ed il bagnoschiuma, puoi prestarmeli, per favore? ' le chiese, gentilmente.

Vedova Nera la fissò con disgusto, squadrandola dall'alto in basso 'No' fu secca e decisa e si chiuse in camera; Rafflesia rimase senza parole. La solita solidarietà femminile!

In quel momento, si aprì la porta di fronte alla sua ed uscì Loki, che aveva, chiaramente, ascoltato la conversazione. 'Sono Loki di Asgard' mormorò, serissimo, tendendole la mano che lei strinse, pronta; la stretta le dette un brivido dalla base della nuca ai lombi. 'Io li ho, te li presto, se vuoi. Entra, per vedere se sono ciò che cerchi'.

Esitò, non le sembrava opportuno, ma era stato così gentile, inaspettatamente, e aveva bisogno di fare la doccia; soprattutto…voleva entrare.

'Certo, grazie'; lui spalancò la porta e l'agente Tyler si accomodò. La stanza era ordinata, molti libri sulle mensole, un album da disegno sul tavolo, stracolmo di fogli e degli scacchi.

'Tu giochi? ' le chiese, guardando la scacchiera, a bassa voce.

'Molto tempo fa…' rispose Rafflesia.

'Con tua madre? ' bisbigliò.

La ragazza sgranò gli occhi.

Come le avesse letto nella mente, la incalzò 'Quando Fury ha accennato a lei, avevi la stessa espressione triste'.

'Giocavo con mia mamma, molti anni fa…a seguito della sua morte ho smesso' mormorò, assorta nei propri pensieri.

'Se ti va una partita, puoi riprendere, con me' le propose.

La donna si ammutolì, percependo nella camera un odore fresco, piacevole, di fiori…si chiese cosa fosse.

Loki la fissò, intensamente, le disse di aspettare, andò in bagno e prese tre boccette di plastica, bagnoschiuma, shampoo e balsamo, da dentro la doccia. 'Sono questi? '.

'Sì, grazie, appena finito te li renderò' rispose Rafflesia, mentre le loro mani si sfioravano; nel passare i prodotti, le cadde il balsamo, finendo a terra.

Lui lo raccolse per porgerglielo, nuovamente. 'Mi piace, districa bene i miei capelli, ad Asgard non abbiamo nulla di simile' era turbato dal tocco delle loro mani; avrebbe desiderato che quelle mani lo sfiorassero, dappertutto, e ne era rimasto stupito, interdetto...Allontanò da sé il pensiero, con violenza.

Rafflesia percepì una forte vibrazione fra loro, un altro brivido… fece un passo indietro e ringraziandolo nuovamente, uscì, in fretta.

Loki pensò di averla spaventata. Gli accadeva spesso…era l'effetto che faceva quasi a tutti, soprattutto ai midgardiani!

Lei era sgomenta… del proprio turbamento. Si fece una doccia veloce, per calmarsi, e sentì forte l'aroma di fiori del balsamo avuto in prestito, la stessa fragranza percepita in stanza dell'asgardiano. Si asciugò i capelli, si cambiò con la tuta dello S.H.I.E.L.D., e si truccò velocemente, cipria, mascara e gloss, sorprendendosi di tenere tanto ad apparire carina…

Entrò nella sala da pranzo, per ultima, e fu chiaro che la stessero aspettando; la pasta era pronta e già servita, per educazione non avevano ancora iniziato.

Sedette, nell'unico posto disponibile, di fronte a Loki, come nel pomeriggio. Nessuno parlò, si limitavano a mangiare, in silenzio; la tavola era misera, notò, piatti e bicchieri di plastica, proprio l'essenziale. 'Sono davvero buoni, Steve' si complimentò l'agente Tyler; era vero, la pasta era squisita.

'Sono ottimi' si intromise Bruce 'però noi non ne possiamo più, da giorni mangiamo solo questo, pranzo e cena…'.

'Come sarebbe?' si incuriosì.

'Giorni! Fury non vuole che si ordini cibo da asporto dall'esterno e nemmeno che usufruiamo del servizio mensa dello S.H.I.E.L.D., dice di fargli avere una lista dei cibi da preparare e pare li supervisioni di persona; forse pensa ci vogliano avvelenare, comunque Rogers è l'unico che se la cava ai fornelli. Peccato sappia preparare solo spaghetti al pomodoro e noi altri in cucina siamo praticamente un disastro' concluse il professore.

La ragazza pensò che avesse ragione; Nick era sempre stato molto attento e paranoico. Inoltre, non vedeva perché gli Avengers dovessero avere anche delle doti culinarie.

'Sai cucinare?' chiese Romanoff 'pare che tu sia una brava baby sitter e potresti prepararci i pasti'.

Si stizzì e le rispose per le rime, stavolta. Si stava scocciando, di quei modi. 'Me la cavo in cucina, ma non sono la vostra tata e non mi piacciono i bambini, soprattutto quelli viziati' continuò' E' così brutto ed insopportabile stare qui, per voi? Che altro c'è?' li esortò ad aprirsi, per capire cosa succedeva.

'Siamo praticamente prigionieri e Fury sta contenendo qualsiasi contatto con l'esterno, sto impazzendo e non vedo la mia fidanzata da troppo tempo. Rafflesia, non siamo liberi nemmeno di ordinare una pizza, devi credermi!' si lamentò Stark. Sincero, come al solito.

Lei ebbe un'idea 'Tony, la storia dell'isolamento forzato non piace nemmeno a me, mi farò carico di far ragionare il Capo, non so cosa otterrò ma proverò; per il vitto ho qualcosa in mente ed ho bisogno della collaborazione di tutti. Gli spaghetti di Steve sono squisiti: mangiarli ancora a lungo, non va a nessuno…per cui…il piano è questo. Ci divideremo in gruppi di due elementi e ogni team avrà il compito di ideare un menù, realizzarlo, apparecchiare la tavola e dopo il pranzo e la cena pulire la cucina; ci alterneremo, in modo tale da dover preparare, in coppia, solo una volta ogni due giorni '.

Cominciarono le lamentele. 'Noi siamo principi, non abbiamo mai cucinato in vita nostra, ad Asgard abbiamo molti servitori, certo non inizieremo ora! Pulire men che mai! Che ti sei messa in testa, agente?' Loki era furibondo.

Thor annuì. Tony sbuffò e Natasha alzò gli occhi al cielo. Clint, Steve e Bruce rimasero tranquilli, educatamente in balia delle decisioni dell'agente Tyler.

'Forse l'idea non vi aggrada, ma se non vogliamo morire di fame o di spaghetti, quanto meno facciamo una prova. Se non dovesse andare, ne riparleremo. Ecco le squadre: Thor e Steve, Clint e Tony, io e Loki, Natasha e Bruce. Dovete predisporre un pasto, nulla di complesso. Anche questa attività aiuterà ad unirci. Appena finito, componete il vostro menù e buttate giù una lista degli alimenti da comperare'.

Sembrava facile a dirsi, meno a farsi. Chissà cosa ne sarebbe uscito. Aveva scelto di fare squadra con Loki per la difficoltà di accoppiarlo con gli altri. Steve e Tony parevano sopportarsi poco. Meglio separarli. La russa ed Occhio di Falco, al contrario, erano sempre insieme, non avevano bisogno di altro affiatamento.

Mentre si alzava da tavola, per prendere una tazza di caffè, le si avvicinò Nat 'Grazie per avermi messo in squadra con Bruce. È importante per me'. Si chiese se Banner fosse importante per lei a livello più personale, soprassedendo alla domanda.

Romanoff aggiunse 'Scusa per prima; stare qui mi rende nervosa ed un po' stronza'. Rafflesia fece spallucce, con apparente noncuranza 'Non importa'.

Si avvicinò a Loki. 'Iniziamo noi, con il pranzo di domani. Raccontami cosa si cucina su Asgard e cosa ti piace mangiare'.

Lui rifletté un attimo 'Carne, per lo più arrostita. Verdura e frutta. Varietà diverse da quelle midgardiane, ma analoghe. Ti avverto da adesso: non ho mai cucinato niente in vita mia. Ed è una lunga vita…'.

'Non credo sia fondamentale, basta che mi aiuti. Voglio preparare qualcosa di semplice, gradito a tutti. Stilo una lista di prodotti, da far acquistare allo staff di Fury. Chiederò stoviglie vere. Basta piatti e bicchieri di plastica. Voglio calici di vetro per il vino. E una tovaglia di stoffa. Vi state lasciando andare e non va bene' aveva parlato, come un fiume in piena.

'Mi piace la tua idea' si intromise Stark, che sembrava aver, repentinamente, cambiato opinione. 'Lavorerò per scegliere un menù interessante' aggiunse, allontanandosi verso Barton.

'Come passate la giornata?' Rafflesia voleva capire la loro organizzazione.

'La mattina ci alleniamo in palestra. Pistola. Tattica. E così via. Invece il pomeriggio siamo più liberi. Per lo più, ognuno si dedica a ciò che gli piace' rispose Bruce 'Io e Tony abbiamo un laboratorio messoci a disposizione dallo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Noi due, il pomeriggio spesso siamo lì, a studiare' concluse.

'Ok, grazie'. Iniziò a sentirsi un po' stanca. Stark aveva acceso la tv, per seguire il notiziario e qualcuno gli faceva compagnia sui divani ma lei proprio non ne aveva voglia. 'Buonanotte. A domani' li salutò.

Gli Avengers contraccambiarono, tranne Loki, che la seguì, alzandosi a sua volta dal sofà e dirigendosi verso la zona notte, e Thor, che scrutava, preoccupato, il fratello minore alle calcagna della bellissima terrestre. Aveva capito subito che era stato colpito dalla donna. Non che ne fosse meravigliato, chiaramente. Era molto attraente e sembrava intelligente, cordiale nei modi. Ma Loki, sempre indifferente a tutto e tutti, da quando erano arrivati sulla Terra, sembrava molto interessato alla ragazza…si chiese cosa volesse da lei…Lo avrebbe tenuto d'occhio. Come sempre, d'altronde, per evitare altri problemi.

Il principe la raggiunse, in pochi passi. L'agente Tyler sentì la sua presenza incombente e sperò di sgattaiolare in stanza, senza doverlo affrontare. Lui, in un attimo, la superò e si piazzò accanto allo stipite della porta.

'Buonanotte. Ci vediamo domani' lo salutò.

'È troppo presto per dormire. Pensavo ti andasse una partita a scacchi ' le propose.

La donna indietreggiò di un passo. Suonava come un no.

L'asgardiano non desistette, esterrefatto del rifiuto…che insolenza 'Se vuoi, prendo la scacchiera e la porto in camera tua. Solo una partita' meglio provare con le buone maniere.

Non voleva sembrare scortese ed in fondo desiderava tanto stargli accanto…ebbe nuovamente paura delle proprie emozioni, di ciò che, inaspettatamente, le provocava la sua presenza. 'Giocheremo. Prometto. Non stasera, ho bisogno di dormire'.

Loki si allontanò dalla porta, per permetterle di aprirla 'A domani' era granitico, nell'espressione.

Rafflesia richiuse in fretta. Si struccò e si lavò i denti. Indossò la vecchia maglia dei Boston Red Sox che usava come pigiama ed andò a letto. Si prefisse di non pensare a nulla... e a nessuno, soprattutto. Aveva bisogno di ritrovare energie ed idee, per affrontare la giornata successiva. Un giorno alla volta. Cadde in un sonno profondo.

Dall'altra parte del corridoio, Loki, invece, era sveglio. Agitato. Non poteva credere che quella donna avesse snobbato il suo invito, formulatole in maniera così cortese. Impensabile. Credeva di piacerle ma aveva percepito, con chiarezza, il disagio a stare in sua compagnia. Un'offesa, per un principe come lui. La cosa più strana è che desiderava solo quello…qualche altro momento insieme a lei. Non l'avrebbe sfiorata con un dito. Non che non la desiderasse…voleva di più starle accanto. Conoscerla. Parlarle. Una follia, da perdere la testa. Si rigirò nel letto, per l'ennesima volta. Non chiuse quasi occhio, aspettando di rivederla.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITOLO 2 CONOSCENZE**

Rafflesia aprì gli occhi, non capendo immediatamente dove fosse. Poi ricordò la strana giornata appena passata. Sentì l'odore dell'agognato caffè. Ne consumava in abbondanza e la mattina, senza quello, proprio non era in sé. Si alzò di scatto e infilò le ciabattine infradito. Si diresse verso la cucina, certa di non trovarci quasi nessuno.

Invece, stentando a mettere a fuoco dal sonno, si rese conto che tutti gli altri erano già in piedi, intenti a fare colazione e, soprattutto, molto più vestiti di lei.

'Buongiorno' mormorò, con naturalezza 'Devo assolutamente prendere un caffè'. Gli altri la salutarono. Clint, che si stava servendo a sua volta, gliene porse una tazza. Lo ringraziò. Ci mise zucchero e latte e si sedette, al solito posto. Non aveva potuto non notare lo sguardo di Loki che fissava, intensamente e languidamente, le sue gambe nude.

Appena era entrata nella stanza, con quella maglia che le lasciava scoperte le gambe e gran parte delle cosce, il moro aveva smesso di ragionare. Era sicuro di non essere l'unico in sala, a non riuscirle a staccare gli occhi di dosso. Anche il Capitano e suo fratello l'avevano guardata a lungo, rimirando la sua bellezza, muti.

Si era concentrato tutta la notte. Meditava di allontanare il pensiero di lei. Qualsiasi pensiero di lei…tempo sprecato, per gli Dei! Era bastata una maglietta ed un paio di ciabattine di plastica a mandare al diavolo tutta la forza di volontà che possedeva. Com'era possibile tutto ciò?

'Loki, per favore, puoi passarmi i biscotti?' gli chiese la ragazza, un sorrisone.

Le porse il pacco aperto, in silenzio.

L'agente Tyler ne prese una manciata e cominciò ad inzupparli, velocemente, nella tazza. Famelica. La mattina aveva sempre un grande appetito. Ne mangiava uno dietro l'altro, rumorosa, noncurante della presenza degli altri. Nella fretta, un biscotto inzuppato le cadde sulla t-shirt e si frantumò. 'No, cavolo, accidentaccio. Il mio biscotto…' piagnucolò, con fare a dir poco disperato.

Loki scoppiò a ridere. Era troppo buffa. 'Non sarà la fine dei nove regni! Ne hai mangiati talmente tanti, e ne hai la bocca piena…sei una pasticciona e pure… disgustosa' la interloquì, ridacchiando di nuovo, per prenderla in giro.

Rafflesia arrossì e lo guardò. Era la prima volta che lo aveva sentito ridere. Non dava l'idea di un tipo che ridesse spesso. Le piaceva la sua risata. Parecchio.

Thor, dalla parte opposta del tavolo, stava pensando esattamente la stessa cosa. Di quanto fosse bello e raro sentire ridere il fratello. La risata sincera di Loki. Per Odino, quanto gli era mancata. Forse quella donna non era capitata fra di loro per caso. Forse aveva ragione Fury. Forse era davvero speciale.

Prima del pranzo, di solito gli Avengers si esercitavano un paio d'ore in palestra. Rafflesia si era allenata, con poco sforzo. Cyclette e tapis roulant. Vicino a Banner e Stark, con cui aveva, piacevolmente, chiacchierato del più e del meno. Erano molto cordiali. La simpatica le sembrò reciproca.

La palestra dello S.H.I.E.L.D. era splendida, enorme e dotata di tutto ciò che si potesse desiderare per l'attività sportiva. Un ring per la boxe e tanti sacchi appesi, per il Capitano Rogers. Steve era spettacolare. Elegante e preciso nei movimenti. Grande potenza. Proprio un belvedere.

Natasha e Barton si allenavano insieme. Ai bilancieri e nel corpo a corpo. Affiatati.

Thor si dedicava ai diversi macchinari della sala attrezzata. Una muscolatura fuori dal comune. Difficile competere con lui.

In fondo alla sala, Loki. Stretching e salto della corda. Rafflesia lo studiava, con la coda dell'occhio. Era bravo, non come lei, comunque eccellente. Snello, muscoloso, elastico. Rifletté che, in quel lungo isolamento dal mondo esterno, l'attività fisica potesse solo migliorare l'umore.

Osservandolo, ebbe un'illuminazione.

'Loki, Thor, venite, vi propongo un nuovo allenamento, da fare insieme'. Li chiamò.

Andarono, entrambi, verso di lei, per niente contenti.

'Ovvero?' il biondo fece uno sguardo più che torvo al solo pensiero di un'attività da svolgere col fratello minore.

'Saltare la corda, insieme. É un esercizio che aiuta la coordinazione ed il legame fra due persone'.

'No!' disse Loki, secco.

'Non avete scelta; prendete ordini da me, adesso. Oppure pensate di non riuscire? Non è facile' provò a stimolare l'orgoglio maschile dei principi.

'Scherzi, vero?' il moro, colto sul vivo, come previsto, si inquietò 'Tu sai chi siamo? Sciocca midgardiana insolente e maleducata!'.

Thor borbottò a sua volta 'Va bene; prima voglio una dimostrazione di quello che dobbiamo fare...ne sei capace?'.

'Mi sembra accettabile' cercò di mascherare la propria soddisfazione.

Gli altri, interessati a capire cosa sarebbe accaduto, si erano avvicinati.

C'era un'unica persona con cui avrebbe potuto eseguire l'esercizio, per via dell'altezza, senza troppi sforzi, se avesse collaborato.

'Romanoff, facciamo vedere a questi pivelli cosa sanno fare due ragazze?' glielo propose, con un sorriso quasi beffardo.

Natasha, ironica, si mosse verso la collega, accettando la sfida.

'Dammi qua' la russa iniziò a scaldarsi. L'altra la osservò attentissima, contando i decimi con cui i piedi si alzavano da terra; era brava, ottimo, pensò.

Fatto qualche salto, le passò la corda 'Fammi vedere tu'. Saltò, prima più lentamente, poi velocissima, facendola fluttuare sia a destra sia a sinistra… alla fine, prese un ritmo molto regolare. Anche Romanoff era stata molto accorta ai suoi movimenti.

'Bene, siamo calde abbastanza. Ti faccio una domanda, non fraintendermi; che posizione ti piace a letto?' domando, angelica, Rafflesia.

La sovietica inarcò le sopracciglia, rispondendo, tranquilla ed in maniera molto trasparente, da buona russa 'Voglio sempre stare sopra!'.

Rafflesia non poté non notare il rossore sul viso di alcuni presenti. Steve un peperone e i fratelli asgardiani: non erano argomenti per le delicate orecchie dei due nobili.

'Tyler, che storia è?' argomentò Tony, curioso.

'Signor Stark, secondo lei qual è il momento della vita in cui ci si lascia andare e ci si mostra al partner per come si è, senza inibizioni?' gli chiese.

'A letto' Tony si convinse della teoria, toccandosi il pizzetto 'in effetti è vero, hai ragione'.

'Già. Saltare con qualcuno non è tanto differente; la corda viene tenuta solo da uno dei due atleti. E' una questione di fiducia. Fra me e Natasha, la gestirà lei'. Gliela passò. 'A letto, per me, meno monotonia'. Fece l'occhiolino a Romanoff, che le sorrise a sua volta. 'Cominciamo'.

Si trovarono subito nel ritmo, erano perfettamente in sintonia ed a tempo; saltarono a lungo, prima di sbagliare. Forse cinquanta volte. L'errore parve a Bruce più stanchezza, che altro. Ci fu un leggero applauso dagli astanti; non da Loki e Thor, che si guardavano l'un l'altro, preoccupati, poiché l'esercizio non sembrava così facile come lo avevano eseguito le due femmine.

'Tocca a voi, maschietti. Come altezza non dovreste avere troppi problemi. Volete provare, scaldarvi?' esortò Rafflesia.

'Non ci chiedi che ci piace fare a letto?' Loki, nervoso, volle essere spiritoso, senza riuscirci.

'No. Il problema della fiducia fra voi due è evidentemente tuo, per adesso la corda spetta a te. Nei prossimi giorni la terrà Thor' concluse la Tyler.

Gliela diede. Iniziarono, non riuscendo a fare nemmeno un salto, insieme; la corda si fermava sempre sulle caviglie o dell'uno o dell'altro.

'Siete un disastro...Thor, sei troppo goffo, pesante...Loki, stringi il sedere, i piedi più in alto...' Rafflesia tentava di correggere i loro errori.

Il moro, stufo dei suoi rimproveri, si interruppe, improvvisamente, e le si avventò contro, puntandole, con una mano, un pugnale, dalla foggia antica, alla gola e tenendola ferma, per il braccio, con l'altra.

Da dove usciva fuori il coltello? Se ne meravigliò. Gli Avengers non erano armati, all'interno dello S.H.I.E.L.D.!

'Cosa mi dici, adesso? Come ti permetti di rivolgerti a me con questi modi, io sono Loki, principe di Asgard e di Jotunheim…tu, invece, sei una nullità…' era molto aggressivo, lo sguardo incattivito, crudele.

'Smettila! 'disse Thor al fratello, calmo.

Rafflesia percepì, in quel momento, di non essere in pericolo e guardò il suo avversario, molto intensamente. Lui capì che non lo temeva, anzi; con la mano, la Tyler gli toccò la sua, che impugnava il pugnale, avanzando senza remore. Avrebbe dovuto trafiggerla… si volatilizzò! Anziché arrabbiarsi o rimbrottarlo, si complimentò, entusiasta 'Finalmente vedo una delle tue magie...forte! Mi piace un sacco!'.

L'asgardiano capì che lo pensava sul serio, e gli parve strano poiché la sua arte sembrava sgradita a tutti, tranne a sua madre. Quella donna lo sorprendeva, ogni volta, era sempre maledettamente gentile, anche con lui…non c'era verso di farla innervosire…

'Vi stavo solo dando dei suggerimenti, per fare meglio, non volevo offendervi, che permalosi siete...Provate ancora?' rideva, sotto i baffi.

Il principe raccolse la corda da terra, ancora stupito dalla tranquillità e dal suo sorriso; tuttavia, il resto dell'allenamento non andò meglio. Lui e Thor decisero di riprovare il giorno successivo. A quel punto, avrebbero dovuto riuscire nell'esercizio, era diventata questione d'orgoglio.

Finita l'attività sportiva, la ragazza tornò in stanza, per una doccia veloce, prima dell'approccio ai fornelli. Mentre si stava asciugando i capelli, sentì bussare, veementemente, alla porta. Aprì, in accappatoio.

Era Loki 'Di grazia, agente Tyler, è possibile riavere il maltolto?' esordì, per niente allegro.

'Che succede?'.

'Non far finta di non comprendere, principessina. Devo lavarmi anch'io, che credi, e hai qualcosa che mi appartiene!'.

Lei si era proprio dimenticata di restituirgli i prodotti che le aveva prestato e si precipitò in bagno. Allontanandosi, il principe non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse sexy con l'accappatoio ed a come ci fosse sotto, rammaricandosi di essere stato tanto sgradevole ed antipatico, nei modi.

Rafflesia recuperò i contenitori e tornò alla porta per riconsegnarli. 'Scusami, mi ero scordata. Loki, spicciati. Dobbiamo cucinare, fra poco'.

Si girò, per tornare nella propria stanza, senza dirle nulla, scuotendo la testa.

Finalmente Rafflesia poté entrare in cucina. Tre grandi buste di carta erano poggiate sul ripiano dell'isola, insieme alla tovaglia, ai piatti e ai bicchieri richiesti. Molto colorati, allegri, come aveva suggerito.

Mentre stava togliendo gli ingredienti dalle buste arrivò Loki, i capelli ancora umidi dalla doccia. 'Che vuoi che faccia?' esordì, poco convinto.

'Sai apparecchiare?'.

Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia. Chi pensava che fosse? Che pensava facesse ad Asgard? Il servitore? Stava per risponderle per le rime quando gli si avvicinò, comprendendo cosa passasse per la testa del suo collega di menù; prendendolo per l'avambraccio, lo esortò, dolcemente 'Immaginavo, vieni con me, ti mostro come si fa, è facilissimo. Preparerò due coperti e dovrai collocare le posate, i piatti ed i bicchieri esattamente come ho fatto io!'

Con delicatezza, mise la tovaglia, sistemò i piatti, le posate, i bicchieri per l'acqua ed i calici per il vino. Ed infine piegò i tovaglioli di stoffa, per due commensali. 'Ecco fatto. Ora fallo tu, per gli altri sei posti. Intanto mi occuperò della carne. Appena hai finito vieni ad aiutarmi con le verdure, per piacere'.

Voleva controbattere ma era stata così assertiva e gentile al tempo stesso, che si ritrovò a posizionare calici e piegare tovaglioli. Seguì le spiegazioni e ci impiegò poco tempo. Era facile…

Si avvicinò alla donna; quest'ultima preparava la carne, in maniera molto accurata. Avevano optato per cucinare pollo al forno con patate, insalata mista per contorno e torta di mele per dessert. Rafflesia si sarebbe occupata del pollo e lui di tagliare le verdure. In fondo, i coltelli erano la sua specialità. Non avrebbe mai pensato che affettare degli ortaggi fosse più complesso che maneggiare i suoi pugnali, diavolo.

Gli diede un grande tagliere in legno e tante patate, andavano sbucciate e fatte a cubetti. Tutti uguali o almeno più uguali possibile. Si mise al lavoro. Non che gli piacesse. Le pelò e poi iniziò a tagliarle a pezzetti.

'Come va? Procedi?' l'agente Tyler si avvicinò.

'Insomma' non era contento.

'Mi raccomando, falle della stessa grandezza. Così cuoceranno tutte nel medesimo tempo... certo, principe, sei lento come una lumaca' lo prese in giro.

Loki si innervosì, provò a tagliare più in fretta ma alzando gli occhi su Rafflesia e sul profilo del suo corpo, si distrasse...'Che dolore' gridò; il sangue usciva copioso, da un taglio all'indice della mano destra.

Lei accorse, immediatamente, gli prese la mano e la mise sotto l'acqua del rubinetto.

'Mi fa male...è troppo fredda' si lamentò.

'Non è niente. Stai tranquillo, solo un attimo' lo rincuorò, sentendosi in colpa per avergli messo premura. Chiuse il rubinetto e tamponò il taglio con della carta da cucina. 'Tieni questi stretti sulla ferita. Sotto il lavello della cucina, recuperò la scatola del pronto soccorso. Lo fece sedere accanto a sé. Con una garza imbevuta di disinfettante pulì la lesione che, fortunatamente, non le pareva troppo profonda. Trovò una crema antibiotica cicatrizzante che vi spalmò. Con garze pulite, creò una medicazione che chiuse con del nastro medico.

L'asgardiano la guardava, con attenzione. Era stata delicata e precisa. Non si era schifata, anzi era stata carina a medicarlo, sinceramente preoccupata. Rifletté che da tanto qualcuno non si curava più di lui, con quella dolcezza. Il suo pensiero andò a quando era bambino, su Asgard, con la madre adottiva…

'Ecco fatto. Guarirà presto e sembra solo un graffio, per fortuna. Mi dispiace, moltissimo' Rafflesia era rammaricata e lo sibilò, tutto d'un fiato.

'Sto bene. Mi sono distratto, tutto qui, continuiamo'. Sembrava di nuovo a posto. Lei trovò un guanto trasparente e glielo fece indossare per proseguire, ripulito bene col sapone il tagliere sporco di sangue.

Loki finì le patate ed attaccò con le mele.

La ragazza infornò la carne e mescolò l'impasto per la torta. Intanto quest'ultima cuoceva nel secondo forno in dotazione, insieme prepararono una mega insalata. Il principe chiedeva come si chiamasse l'ingrediente usato e le raccontava se, sul suo mondo, vi fosse qualcosa di simile, e di qualche abitudine alimentare del suo pianeta. Le chiacchiere su questo argomento erano piacevoli, un campo neutro. Fu divertente, per entrambi, ed il tempo volò.

Gli Avengers entrarono, alla spicciolata, in sala da pranzo. L'appuntamento era per l'una.

Un delizioso aroma di pollo arrosto, unito alla fragranza della vaniglia e delle mele, si sprigionava dai due forni.

'Che buon odorino!' Natasha si meravigliò.

'È tutto pronto, sedetevi. Loki, pensa tu al vino, per favore' lo invitò Rafflesia, che recuperava la teglia, per portare il tutto in tavola.

'Servitevi' esortò, tornando con la ciotola del contorno.

'Tyler, pensaci tu. Fai le porzioni. È un onore meritato' le disse Tony.

Così divise il pollo, aggiungendo le patate ad ogni piatto.

Loki, prese le due bottiglie di cabernet già stappate, iniziò a mescere il vino.

Thor ne sorseggiò un bicchiere 'Ora si ragiona. Finalmente...ed è pure buono. Brava, Rafflesia, grande idea'. Era la prima volta che sembrava soddisfatto.

'E' eccellente' si esaltò Stark 'ottima scelta. Anche il pollo, ottimo. Le patate… squisite! Complimenti, ragazzi, proprio niente male…' continuò, colpito, fatto qualche boccone, dando una vigorosa pacca sulla spalla del moro, che gli sedeva accanto.

Il principe alzò gli occhi al cielo, odiava queste confidenze, men che meno essere toccato, da Tony poi...

Thor guardò, di sottecchi, il fratello, stupito; in effetti il cibo era davvero gradevole, per una volta.

'Sai cucinare, allora!?' chiese la russa all'agente Tyler.

'Me la cavo. Preparare per gli amici mi piace e mi rilassa. Terminata una giornata di lavoro, è uno sfogo'.

Subito Vedova Nera ci tenne a precisare 'Io mi rilasso in maniera diversa...'.

'Lo sappiamo, Nat, per piacere, risparmiaci i dettagli!' la sfottè, prontamente, il fido Clint.

Tutti risero alla battuta, Loki compreso. Il ghiaccio era rotto.

'Ti ha insegnato tua madre? Ho letto di lei sui giornali. E conosco tuo padre!' le fece Stark. Non sembrava curioso, le parve una domanda innocente. Era sempre così, in molti volevano sapere.

Gli Avengers la guardarono. Iron Man continuò 'Non sapete chi è?...Evidentemente no…scusami, non sono un pettegolo. Lo ammiro molto, lo seguo da tempo, ho votato per lui e, anni fa, l'ho incontrato ad una cena elettorale. Mi piace. Un bel tipo!'.

L'effetto che faceva sempre a tutti, rifletté lei...

'Chi sarebbe tuo padre?' Loki si era incuriosito.

'Prego, Signor Stark, tocca a lei. Aiutami, Tony, per favore' replicò; non aveva voglia di raccontare del suo famigerato genitore.

'Il Senatore Tyler è al quinto mandato per il Massachusetts. È nel Partito Democratico da tanti anni. Diritti civili, giustizia. E' stato candidato alla vicepresidenza. È così, no?'

'Non ha vinto' chiarì.

'Una specie di consigliere reale…' commentò Thor.

Sì, qualcosa del genere, pensò la ragazza fra sé.

'In fondo, entrambi lottate per la libertà e per la giustizia, con armi diverse…' concluse Tony.

'Cos'è successo a tua madre, invece?' Romanoff aveva inteso fosse un tasto dolente.

La moretta appoggiò la forchetta sul piatto e la mano destra salì al collo. Al ciondolo a forma di croce in platino, disegnato da suo padre per sua mamma, regalatole il giorno in cui era nata. Realizzato da un noto orafo di Boston. Un pezzo unico; al lato interno, all'estremità dei tre bracci del crocefisso, incise tre R, le iniziali del suo nome e del nome dei suoi genitori, Rudy e Rebecca: l'oggetto più prezioso che possedeva e da cui non si separava mai, per nessun motivo al mondo.

Era la domanda che voleva fare pure Loki. Aveva capito che il mondo di quella donna così affascinante ruotava intorno a quella domanda anzi a quella risposta; voleva saperne di più, dall'inizio. Attese, con ansia, che il racconto iniziasse.

Rafflesia esitò.

'Se non vuoi parlarne, non importa, sono stato indiscreto, perdonami!'. Stark, a bassa voce, si scusò. Lui era orfano e conosceva a fondo la tristezza che portava nel cuore.

'Forse è meglio sia venuto fuori ora'. Avrebbe dovuto mettersi a nudo, di fronte ai loro occhi, per essere contraccambiata con la stessa moneta. La sincerità era il primo principio ispiratore della sua vita. Raccontò, fissando un punto fuori della finestra, oltre Loki, mentre i ricordi riaffioravano. Dolorosamente, come al solito.

'Avevo dodici anni, era una sera di ottobre, ero sola in casa con mia madre e Billy. E' il mio amico più caro; i suoi genitori sono venuti a mancare molto tempo fa ed è vissuto con noi, da allora. Le nostre famiglie erano molto unite.

Mio padre era fuori per lavoro, e la servitù – come direbbero Loki e Thor – aveva il giorno libero.

Un ladro è entrato nella nostra villa; pensò non ci fosse nessuno e trovò noi, invece. Era armato di un coltello, uno di quelli per la caccia. Mia madre tentò di proteggerci, gli disse di prendere ciò che voleva e di non farci del male, gli aprì anche la cassaforte…non c'era nulla di appetibile. Nemmeno so esattamente cosa sperasse di rubare. Comunque…diventò molto aggressivo e si avvicinò a mia mamma' rimase in silenzio qualche secondo, come per riprendere fiato, perché non sapeva come dirlo. Si fece coraggio, deglutì e continuò 'credo volesse… qualcosa di più... Le si avvicinò, lei lo spinse…il ladro, nella colluttazione la strinse a sé, da dietro e le recise la gola. Scappò via. Mia mamma morì dissanguata, in pochi istanti, davanti ai nostri occhi. Tentammo di soccorrerla, fu inutile. In fondo eravamo solo due bambini… per di più, non lo hanno mai preso'.

Loki aveva sgranato gli occhi ed aveva smesso quasi di respirare. Il pensiero di Rafflesia bambina, del dolore e della paura provata in quegli attimi lo turbarono, nell'anima, stranamente. Valeva per tutti i presenti.

La ragazza si tormentava la mano, con quel gesto abituale che le aveva visto compiere il giorno prima. Ci sarebbe voluta un'altra domanda…non riuscì a farla, in quel momento così intenso.

'E' tutto' concluse, malinconica.

'Per questi accadimenti, sei diventata un'agente? ' Thor lo aveva immaginato.

'Probabilmente sì. La morte di mia madre ha cambiato, per sempre, le nostre vite. Mia e di Billy. Io ho scelto l'F.B.I. e lui è diventato un chirurgo. Non abbiamo potuto aiutarla e da allora proviamo a salvare il mondo, facendo del nostro meglio … con risultati altalenanti' sorrise, con amarezza.

'Molto nobile, cara; potrei avere un po' di torta? L'odore delle mele e della vaniglia mi ha inebriato, è come una droga' Tony stemperò i toni di un discorso infelice che lui stesso aveva aperto, come un vaso di Pandora.

'Una fetta di dolce ci sta tutta, ottima idea!' intervenne Steve.

'Adoro la torta di mele, è la mia preferita!' aggiunse Clint.

Lei si alzò, andando verso il ripiano della cucina, dove aveva lasciato il dolce a freddare, e lo sfornò su un piatto.

Loki si avvicinò, prendendo il coltello 'Siediti, ci penso io'. La guardò, così intensamente che la indusse a fermarsi a ricambiarlo, a sua volta, in quei meravigliosi occhi color smeraldo. Con delicatezza, le sfiorò il viso, con una carezza lieve. Un tocco gentile, dalla guancia al mento…più di mille parole di conforto. Subito l'agente Tyler riprese il suo posto al tavolo, mentre l'altro portava la torta.

Thor notò il gesto del fratello, sinceramente stupito, riflettendo che quelle maniere tanto garbate ed affettuose gli erano poco consone e che non l'aveva mai visto comportarsi così, con nessuno, incurante di essere notato dagli altri e da lui stesso. Gli sembrò che avesse gli occhi lucidi… forse era solo un'impressione.

'Loki, aiutami a sparecchiare poi sciacquo da sola i piatti e li metto in lavastoviglie; non voglio che ti bagni la medicazione al dito' esortò Rafflesia.

'Cosa ti sei fatto?' il biondo si intromise.

'Nulla, solo un graffio' Loki si urtò… Suo fratello maggiore preoccupato per lui…ancora…sempre addosso…

Intervenne Banner 'Se vuoi posso dare un occhiata…'.

'Nooooo, sono a posto' lo liquidò, sgarbato.

'Ognuno sparecchia il suo, finiamo prima' comandò Rogers.

Così la sala da pranzo fu pulita in un attimo. Rafflesia caricò le due lavastoviglie, fece partire i lavaggi e si preparò un caffè, con l'idea di ritirarsi in stanza; fuori una pioggia battente. Dentro il suo cuore ugualmente tempesta, tra i ricordi amari della mamma e la lusinga di Loki. Una parte di lei non avrebbe voluto abbandonarsi alla pigrizia, le faceva male lasciarsi andare e stare da sola non aiutava. Si girò e vide Tony al pc comune. Steve guardava una partita football alla televisione. Banner leggeva, tanto per cambiare. Occhio di Falco e Vedova Nera erano tornati nei loro alloggi. Il moro era sparito, pure lui in camera.

Le venne in mente la promessa della sera prima.

Bussò alla sua stanza e lui aprì, immediatamente. Non disse nulla, spalancando la porta, per farla entrare.

'Ti va ancora quella partita?' Rafflesia provò, forse si sarebbe svagata.

'Bianchi o neri?' controbatté, fissandola, inquieto.

Scelse i bianchi e sedettero sul letto, la scacchiera nel mezzo.

'Inizia tu' propose Loki, per galanteria, forte delle sue capacità.

Rimasero in silenzio. Nemmeno una parola. Solo una mossa a seguire l'altra. L'agente Tyler si concentrò tanto sul gioco. Era arrugginita, lui molto bravo, brillante. Dopo poche mosse fu scacco matto, per il principe.

'Temo di essere fuori forma. E' noioso giocare con me. Meglio che smetta…'rammaricandosi, si alzò di scatto, nervosa, urtando la cartellina piena di disegni, poggiata sul comodino. Tutti i fogli caddero a terra, sparsi. La solita maldestra, pensò. Si mise a raccoglierli mentre lui tentava di sottarglieli, geloso del proprio lavoro.

'Lascia stare!' le urlò contro, in maniera brusca.

Si bloccò. Per l'aggressività ma soprattutto colpita dalla bellezza degli schizzi. Erano di un mondo meraviglioso. Asgard, sicuramente; erano ritratte delle persone, pure. Oltre a Thor, un uomo ed una donna, i loro genitori, presunse. I disegni erano pieni di dettagli e particolari, splendidi.

'Sono bellissimi. Sei bravo, tanto!' esclamò, colpita.

'Nulla di che' si schernì.

'Non è vero, hai un grande talento' erano stupendi e le trasferivano un'energia positiva.

'Raccontami di Asgard' chiese '…di qualcosa di bello...ne ho bisogno'. Soprattutto oggi, pensò, mestamente.

'Con me nulla è mai bello' replicò, con una punta di amarezza.

'Dimmi del tuo regno' insistette, nuovamente 'Perché sei andato via?'.

'Sul serio vuoi saperlo? Mettiti comoda, è una storia lunga...' così narrò… della sua infanzia. Dei momenti in cui si sentiva diverso. Delle prese in giro per il suo aspetto e la sua goffaggine. Dell'affetto di sua madre. Della stima che aveva verso il padre degli Dei...e poi di Jotunheim...di come, casualmente, avesse scoperto chi fosse il suo vero padre, Laufey. Cosa fosse sua padre. E che le persone che amava più al mondo non erano la sua famiglia. La cosa peggiore...l'inganno...di come, in un attimo, la sua vita avesse preso una piega molto, molto dolorosa e lo avesse allontanato anche da Thor, l'adorato fratello. Aveva raccontato, senza pause e senza riprendere fiato, una parola di seguito l'altra, accalorato, perso nei ricordi. Lo aveva fatto di getto, era la prima volta che si apriva così con qualcuno…

La ragazza allungò la propria mano a cercare la sua. La strinse, tentando di non sfiorare il dito ferito, per confortarlo.

'Alla fine, continuare a vivere ad Asgard mi pareva senza alcun senso. Non ero più lo stesso. Non riuscivo a sopportare la presenza di chi mi aveva ingannato e mi aveva manifestato un amore falso. Quando Thor è venuto qui per gli Avengers, i miei genitori…adottivi hanno pensato che un periodo di lontananza, ancorché obbligata, mi avrebbe fatto bene'.

'Ed è così?' .

'Ancora non lo so'. La guardò, con una intensità che le fece paura.

'Posso solo immaginare cosa tu abbia provato. Ho sempre pensato che i genitori sono quelli che crescono i figli, non quelli che li mettono al mondo. Se fai delle rappresentazioni così belle, positive, di ciò che vivevi ad Asgard, della tua famiglia, deve pur contare qualcosa'.

'Non vale nulla, sono solo disegni, non vederci ciò che non vi è, li sopravvaluti! Siete sempre sentimentali e sdolcinati, su Midgard!'. Alzò la voce e tolse la mano dalla sua, scattoso. Odiava essere compatito. Da lei più che mai.

Rafflesia non riuscì a trattenersi 'Tuo fratello ha sempre gli occhi su di te. È accorto, attento, è evidente che ci tenga, moltissimo. Non mi sbaglio'.

L'altro sbuffò, contrariato.

Lei continuò 'Devi provare a perdonare chi ti ha fatto del male e riacquistare fiducia negli altri, soprattutto in chi ami'.

'Finiamola qui, basta adesso, nemmeno so perché ti ho raccontato tutto questo; fa finta che non ti abbia detto nulla, dimenticatene, lasciami in pace, esci dalla mia stanzaaa!'. Usò un tono duro, distante, per ferirla.

'A volte si ha bisogno di aprirsi ed è più facile con chi non si conosce e da cui non ci si sente giudicati. Sappi che non ti giudico, Loki né lo farò mai' terminò così, dolcemente.

'Va via!' le ribadì, gelido.

Fece per andarsene, pensava di aver detto tutto e che fosse meglio lasciarlo solo.

Lui le afferrò il polso e l'attirò a sé; aveva provato ad allontanarla, ma nel momento preciso in cui aveva compreso che stesse per uscire davvero, non aveva potuto resistere dal trattenerla.

Con la mano, le sfiorò l'interno dell'avambraccio, e poi del braccio per risalire fino al collo; ne seguì il contorno del viso, dal mento fino all'orecchio, carezzandola lievemente, con la punta delle dita, senza smettere di fissarne gli occhi violetti, di quel colore strano ed inusuale da cui era stato stregato, fin dal primo momento.

Rafflesia sospirò e sentì un'emozione fortissima nel petto, che non riuscì a reprimere. Avrebbe dovuto lasciare la stanza, immediatamente. Invece capì di essere già perduta. Alzò il volto.

Loki si piegò su di lei e le sfiorò le labbra con le sue. Fu un bacio lieve. Per nulla casto. Pieno di mille promesse.

Si scostarono l'uno dall'altra, nello stesso istante, come se quel bacio avesse bruciato loro le labbra, un incendio di sensi e di menti...'Devo andare...a dopo' mormorò Rafflesia, uscendo.

'Dopo sarà sempre troppo tardi per me' rispose il principe, pensando che mai parole tanto sdolcinate erano uscite dalla sua bocca, e riflettendo, sgomento, che era ciò che sentiva sul serio.

Rafflesia era tornata nel salone. Completamente stordita. Si portò una mano alla bocca; quel lieve sfiorarsi di labbra era stato un terremoto emotivo.

Si diresse in cucina, per il solito caffè, per calmarsi.

Thor le si avvicinò, fermandola. 'Permetti una parola?'.

Acconsentì 'Certo'.

'Voglio metterti in guardia da mio fratello…è un'anima nera. Non hai la minima idea del guaio in cui ti stai cacciando, nel familiarizzare con lui. Ti consiglio di lasciar perdere'.

'Perché me lo stai dicendo?'.

'Non voglio che ti causi sofferenze, non me lo perdonerei. Mi sembri una brava persona, non merita affatto il tuo interesse e la tua gentilezza!'.

Con voce solenne, replicò 'Grazie dell'avvertimento. Ho l'abitudine di farmi un'opinione personale delle persone che conosco e di non farmi influenzare. Giudicherò Loki e voi altri, tutti, per come sarete con me… te compreso, principe!'. Lo sguardo era fermo, sicuro.

Thor si sentì in difficoltà e non poté fare altro che allontanarsi, poco soddisfatto. Il ragionamento sarebbe forse stato applicabile per gli umani, non per il fratello minore.

Intanto che Rafflesia rifletteva sulle parole dell'asgardiano, arrivò un agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D. con un pacco per lei. Una grande scatola di un corriere espresso. Dentro c'era una valigia. Una delle sue.

'Un regalo?' chiese Steve.

'No. Avevo chiesto al mio amico Billy di mandarmi le mie cose da Boston ed è stato superveloce' gli rispose.

Portò la borsa in camera, con l'aiutò di Rogers, sempre galante, e l'aprì, passando in rassegna i vestiti ed il resto che aveva ricevuto. C'era quasi tutto; sistemò gli abiti nell'armadio ed i saponi in bagno...ora non avrebbe più dovuto chiedere a Loki di prestarglieli! Di sua iniziativa, l'amico aveva inserito, nel bagaglio, tre tavolette di cioccolato fondente...nessuno mi conosce come te, Billy caro.

Le prese, per riporle nel cassetto della scrivania. Prima ne scartò una e ne mangiò qualche quadretto. Fuori ancora il diluvio. Nel suo cuore, un vero e proprio uragano.

Ripensò, di nuovo, alla conversazione con Loki...ed a Loki...ed al resto...

La cena fu ugualmente un successo, stranissima; prima un aperitivo a base di ostriche, caviale e champagne, scelto e preparato da Tony e delle crocchette di pesce e verdure. Opera di Occhio di Falco. La preferenza di Stark, quel cibo così sofisticato era tipico di un playboy come lui; ma incuriosì tanto Thor e Loki che provarono quegli inusuali alimenti. Non si capiva se fossero davvero stati graditi; anche Steve sembrava perplesso. Le crocchette misero d'accordo proprio tutti.

'Clint, quanti figli hai?' lo interrogò Rafflesia.

'Hai letto il mio fascicolo?' era titubante.

'No. Vi stupirà ma non ho letto le schede di nessuno. Queste crocchette sono buonissime, e soprattutto sono il modo per far mangiare il pesce ai bambini'.

'In effetti è così. Piacciono molto ai miei figli. Ho un maschio ed una femmina'. Barton iniziò a raccontare della sua famiglia. Una bella famiglia, in tutta evidenza.

Le chiacchiere di Clint e degli Avengers, tutti, echeggiavano in sala. Era piacevole; per tutta la sera aveva provato a non guardare Loki ed a concentrare la propria attenzione sugli altri. Pensava che se lo avesse fissato, le avrebbero letto in faccia quello che era accaduto nel pomeriggio.

Lui, invece, tentava di incrociarne lo sguardo, al di là dei suoi evitamenti. Era pentita di quel bacio? Moriva dalla voglia di chiederlo, di più dalla voglia di rifarlo ancora.

Finito il pasto, Rafflesia fu convocata da Fury. Gli raccontò dell'esito dei pasti preparati insieme, degli allenamenti e di alcune idee che aveva, per riuscire a consolidare i rapporti fra gli Avengers. Parlò a lungo della necessità di un contatto con l'esterno e con i loro affetti. Nick doveva dare il suo benestare e insistette parecchio per ottenerlo. Una cosa alla volta. Avrebbe lavorato ai fianchi, finemente. Avrebbe ottenuto ciò che riteneva necessario.

Per iniziare, doveva conquistare il più ostico, il signor Stark. Iron Man in persona. Aveva capito come fare poiché tutti hanno un punto debole e, nel caso di Tony, facilissimo da trovare.

Andò a letto, terminata la conversazione con il Direttore. Si ripromisero un briefing di aggiornamento quotidiano; magari non in notturna, sperò ardentemente, vista la lunga ed emozionante giornata.

Tutti si erano coricati; pensava che Loki l'avrebbe aspettata giacché l'aveva osservata, con sguardo interlocutore, durante tutta la cena. Non trovò nemmeno lui ad attenderla, stranamente.

La mattina seguente Fury chiamò Tony con una scusa, come programmato. Rafflesia, durante la colazione, spiegò brevemente il suo piano. Aveva contattato Pepper al telefono. La fidanzata di Stark sarebbe stata ospite a cena, la sera in cui toccava a Tony e Clint cucinare. Si sarebbe trattenuta qualche ora. Pregò di serbare il segreto, per organizzare al meglio. E chiese a Barton di provare a scegliere un menù che potesse colpire Pepper. Il Falco sapeva essere una persona amabile e non era stupido. Se toccava a Stark sarebbe toccato a tutti, ricongiungersi con i propri cari; forse sarebbe riuscita dove loro, con il Capo, avevano fallito.

Quando erano in palestra ad allenarsi, Loki le si avvicinò; aveva fatto solo degli esercizi a corpo libero e niente salto della corda. La donna aveva avuto l'impressione che avesse male al dito ferito. Glielo chiese subito ma il principe asgardiano minimizzò.

'Quando organizzi una sorpresa per me?' era torvo, insofferente.

'Ci provo, se mi dici chi vuoi incontrare…oppure un pranzo o qualcosa altro...' controbatté l'agente Tyler.

Finse di meditare a lungo...'Secondo te?'.

'Cosa c'è?'.

'Ti ha dato così fastidio il nostro bacio? Mi stai evitando da ieri!'.

'Non è questo…' mormorò.

'Che cosa ti ho fatto? Ti ho mancato di rispetto?' lo gridò quasi, aggressivo.

Sospirò 'Abbassa la voce. Non rendiamo tutto questo più complicato di quanto già non sia, per favore'.

'Non c'è nulla di macchinoso, secondo me. È stato tanto sgradevole, principessina? Mi sembrava proprio ti fosse piaciuto!' la incalzava, senza tregua.

Alla fine sbottò, la stava tormentando 'No, al contrario, è stato bellissimo e non riesco a smettere di pensarci. Per favore, non rovinare tutto con i tuoi commenti fintamente sgradevoli!'.

Loki si immobilizzò e non rispose nulla. Non si immaginava mai una risposta tanto sincera…lo stupiva sempre, in positivo, una mente schietta ed aperta…senza filtri…non macchinosa, come la propria…in fondo, per questa ragione, era più imprevedibile di chiunque avesse conosciuto.

'Fammi finire l'allenamento, ora' lo esortò.

'Giocheremo ancora a scacchi?' le domandò.

'Certo, mi devi una rivincita…temo che più giocheremo, peggio sarà per me' …in entrambi i giochi ...terminò la frase, mentalmente.

A mezz'ora circa dalla fine della seduta mattutina, Rafflesia comunicò che avrebbe passato del tempo con ciascuno, singolarmente, per studiare il loro modo di combattere. Chiese chi volesse cominciare ed ovviamente trovò, subito, un volontario.

Andò con Loki in una stanza attigua. Una palestra nella palestra.

'Ti va di mostrarmi le tue magie?' lo pregò.

Il principe asgardiano non sembrava a proprio agio. 'Non piacciono mai a nessuno, preferirei di no'. Fu molto assertivo.

'Vorrei farmi una mia opinione, non mi interessa affatto il pensiero degli altri, tendo sempre a farmene uno mio, che raramente è errato, l'ho detto a tuo fratello, quando ha provato a mettermi in guardia da te'.

Di nuovo sbalordito da tanta schiettezza, cedette 'Come ti pare, allora...a tuo rischio e pericolo'.

E così, mentre era in piedi, accanto a sé, vide un altro Loki, nella parte opposta della palestra...e diversi altri nella stanza...impossibile capire quale immagine corrispondesse al principe in carne ed ossa.

'Fantastico' urlò, battendo le mani, infervorata.

Lui proprio non si aspettava una simile reazione. Ancora…

Nelle sue mani, che applaudivano, comparve un mazzo di fiori bianchi, simili a delle rose…la ragazza sgranò gli occhi... dopo un rospo, gigantesco ed orribile…lo gettò via per il ribrezzo, ridendo...era solo un trucco, ma ci era cascata…

'Questo è quanto' il moro così concluse il suo piccolo spettacolo.

'Entusiasmante' ridacchiò 'prometti che non userai i tuoi poteri contro di me, non ho alcuna arma per difendermi da te'.

'Tu non darmene motivo' le fece, poco convinto.

'Va bene, va bene. Ora dovrai combattere lungo un percorso tattico. Troverai degli ostacoli. Persone ed oggetti. Devi arrivare alla fine, salvare i buoni ed uccidere i cattivi' gli indicò una porta limitrofa alla piccola stanza dove si trovavano.

'Non è nella mia natura, lo sai...' la incalzò.

'Quante storie, su, non farti ammazzare e non lamentarti sempre di tutto' così gli diede i suoi pugnali e lo esortò ad iniziare, facendogli l'occhiolino.

Lo guardò combattere, lungo il percorso. Era veloce e preciso, concentrato. Una macchina da guerra, assassina. Felino nel movimento, sensuale; certo, aveva sterminato praticamente tutti, distruggendo persino le sagome dei bambini. Dovevano mettere a punto, insieme, i dettagli, per evitare troppi danni collaterali, in una battaglia vera.

Dopo un pranzo semplice, organizzato da Thor ed il Capitano a base di bistecche ed insalata, il pomeriggio scorreva lento, come al solito.

Giocò a scacchi con Loki, al tavolo della sala comune. Due squadre in campo neutro; lo aveva proposto lui poiché temeva che Rafflesia avesse acconsentito ancora, solo per toglierselo di torno. Rimasero lì tutto il pomeriggio, ore ed ore, e la ragazza non vinse nemmeno una partita, nemmeno una.

Non era abituata a perdere così, lo trovò parecchio frustrante. 'Basta, non giocherò più con te, Loki di Asgard. Sono stata umiliata, a dire poco, che vergogna…una figuraccia in piena regola ed interplanetaria'. Si alzò, ridendo.

La cena fu piacevolissima. Era innegabile che l'intesa tra Bruce e Natasha avesse portato buoni frutti culinari; il risotto ai gamberi e il salmone in crosta erano squisiti. Un'armonia di sapore dato che erano in sintonia le due persone che avevano preparato insieme il pasto. Un'alchimia. La vita, l'amore, il cibo, rifletté Rafflesia.

Ad ogni pasto avevano avuto modo di conoscersi un pochino di più. Ognuno di loro aveva raccontato qualcosa di sé. Attraverso ricordi, aneddoti ed esperienze. Avevano, però ancora tanto da condividere.

Loki era ombroso. Distante. Finita la partita a scacchi in sala da pranzo, era diventato più silenzioso del solito. Praticamente muto. Le aveva chiesto di cucinare qualcosa di semplice per il pranzo che dovevano predisporre insieme e non aveva voluto allenarsi al salto della corda. Di nuovo. La scusa del giorno era una momentanea stanchezza. In effetti non aveva un bell'aspetto. Forse covava un'influenza. Comunque lo accontentò, predisponendo un menù di realizzazione facilissima, di cui si sarebbe occupata quasi da sola. Nel pomeriggio si affacciò alla sua stanza. Con la solita idea. Scacchi. Non parve affatto felice di vederla.

Iniziarono ed, inaspettatamente, Rafflesia vinse, in poche mosse. 'Ti ho battuto. È incredibile'. Esultò, era la prima volta.

'Brava' mormorò, con sguardo sfuggente.

Le bastò un attimo per capire…l'aveva fatta vincere e di proposito. Diventò una furia 'Come cavolo ti è venuto in mente? Perché? Perché? Lo sai che detesto le bugie e questa è peggio. Dimmelo…da quando hai iniziato a mentirmi? Volevi prendermi in giro? Non ti bastava già avermi umiliato?'.

'Volevo che giocassi ancora con me ed ho pensato che se ti avessi lasciato vincere, qualche volta, avresti continuato. Non volevo ingannarti' rispose proprio il dio degli inganni, con un filo di voce e gli occhi bassi 'Quando tento di fare qualcosa a fin di bene, mi si ritorce contro. Tanto vale continuare a comportarmi come sempre, anche con te'.

Rafflesia comprese che stava dicendo la verità. Era così dolce, indifeso, stremato. Fu travolta da un turbinio di emozioni. Si avvicinò e gli mise una mano sul petto, all'altezza del cuore. Poteva contarne i battiti. Lo fissò negli occhi verde smeraldo e lo baciò. Non lo sfiorare delle labbra dell'unico bacio già scambiato ma un bacio appassionato e profondo.

La bocca aperta, sensuale, il gusto fruttato del gloss. Loki, colto alla sprovvista, contraccambiò immediatamente. Il suo sapore lo turbava. La strinse a sé, con la mano sinistra dietro la schiena e fece aderire il corpo al proprio, completamente. La donna cominciò a baciargli il contorno delle labbra. Tanti piccoli baci, delicati, voluttuosi. L'asgardiano la lasciò proseguire per un po', poi si fece sotto prepotentemente, a modo suo, più deciso. Desiderava ancora sentire l'effetto inebriante della sua lingua unita alla propria.

Mentre erano in quel vortice di umori e passione, gli carezzò la mano destra. Loki trasalì e la scansò leggermente. Era pallido, forse per l'emozione … aveva fatto bene a fermarsi, pensò. Lei non ci sarebbe riuscita.

'Mi fai impazzire' le disse, toccandole, eccitato, una ciocca di capelli scuri, proprio sopra l'orecchio; era una verità, riduttiva.

'Giura di non farmi vincere più di proposito' aveva le guance in fiamme.

'Certo!' le promise, solennemente.

'Devo andare. E' in arrivo la fidanzata di Tony e desidero che la mia sorpresa riesca al meglio'. Lo baciò ancora, un'ultima volta, veloce. Si allontanò per andarsi a preparare quando avrebbe tanto voluto restare…

Prima di incontrare Pepper, chiamò Billy, aveva bisogno di sentire la sua voce.

Chiacchierarono, del più e del meno. L'amico la fece parlare, sperando si confidasse. C'era qualcosa che non andava ma Rafflesia non amava le domande e non si sbottonò per niente. Alla fine tentò. 'Cos'è successo?'.

'Nulla' ribadì.

'La prima regola fra noi è solo la verità. Sei strana'.

Voleva confidarglielo. Di Loki. Dei baci. Gli aveva telefonato per quel motivo. Non ne ebbe la forza. Quando gli raccontava qualcosa, inevitabilmente diventava vero, reale, da affrontare. Si chiese quanto a lungo avrebbe potuto mantenere il segreto nel suo cuore, quando, chiudendo la conversazione, gli diceva che si era fatto tardi.

Pepper era bellissima. Elegante. Simpatica. Capì all'istante perché Tony l'adorasse.

La mise subito a proprio agio. Le aveva portato un regalo, per ringraziarla di ciò che stava facendo per loro. Un'orchidea nana, di un colore indefinibile fra l'azzurro intenso ed il viola. Stark aveva parlato a lungo dei suoi occhi e quello era il fiore dal colore più simile che avesse trovato.

Rafflesia spiegò qualche semplice regola. E che, come Cenerentola, a mezzanotte, sarebbe dovuta andar via.

Tony apparecchiava e lei aggiunse, a capotavola un altro coperto.

'C'è un ospite per te, signor Stark' indicò il vetro del corridoio, da cui Pepper sorrideva.

Tony corse verso la porta, mentre gli altri squadravano la fidanzata, che entrava nel salone. Un bacio più che cinematografico completò la scenetta.

Rafflesia si girò di spalle per lasciare ai due qualche minuto di apparente intimità e così fecero gli altri, ognuno fingendo di occuparsi di una qualche attività.

Stark presentò Pepper, che era, evidentemente, il lato positivo di lui.

La cena fu piacevolissima. La bionda fu davvero stupita che Tony avesse cucinato per lei. Era frizzante ed allegra. I racconti della loro vita a due e delle marachelle di Iron Man un toccasana per l'umore di tutti. Al momento del dessert, Rafflesia prese da parte il collega…' il dolce…potete consumarlo in stanza ...avrete tanto da dirvi…' gli bisbigliò, seria…' non me ne far pentire, per piacere...'.

'Ti sono debitore, come potrò mai ringraziarti? Pepper ti adora… ' Iron Man era fomentato.

'Non farlo. Pensa a goderti questa serata' controbatté.

Intanto che i due fidanzati trascorrevano qualche ora da soli, gli altri sistemarono la cucina ed andarono a letto.

'Buonanotte, Rafflesia' l'asgardiano si accomiatò, il tono serio.

'Buonanotte, Loki'; strano non si fosse fermato, non l'avesse cercata, visto quel bacio tanto appassionato.

Il moro tornava in stanza e Thor lo fermò. 'Stai bene? Sei più pallido del solito ed hai delle brutte occhiaie'.

'Sei martellante…impicciati degli affari tuoi' gli rispose, astioso.

L'altro scosse la testa, scoraggiato; il solito Loki, rifletté, sgarbato e ostile... Non cambiava mai!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITOLO 3 UNA VISITA INASPETTATA**

L'indomani, fatta colazione da sola molto presto, Rafflesia incontrò di nuovo Fury. Nick era piuttosto contento della piega che stavano prendendo le cose. Stark in persona era andato a ringraziarlo della cena con Pepper. A suo avviso, la Tyler era la cosa migliore dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Il Capo incitò a continuare sulla stessa strada e si rese disponibile per realizzare gli altri piani che gli aveva già esposto in precedenza.

Era soddisfatta del proprio operato; tornando verso gli alloggi, sentì quel profumo di dopobarba muschiato così familiare che riconobbe, immediatamente, così come la sagoma del corpo, i capelli castani perennemente arruffati, il particolare gesticolare delle mani del suo amico più caro…Billy…non fu molto meravigliata di vederlo lì. La conosceva talmente bene che aveva capito quanto avesse bisogno della sua presenza, alla luce della telefonata della sera precedente, zeppa di non detto.

Stava chiacchierando con gli altri, in piedi, in mezzo al salone. Ogni tanto qualcuno rideva alle sue battute…lui, nel parlare, alternativamente, dava una pacca sulla spalla di Thor o toccava il braccio di Steve, già affiatato con tutto il gruppo.

Percepì di cosa, anzi di chi chiacchierasse, come spesso accadeva.

Come avesse percepito la sua presenza, il ragazzo si voltò. Nel momento in cui la vide, alzò la mano sinistra. Non in segno di saluto. Stendendo completamente il palmo. Rafflesia fece altrettanto, con la destra, a specchio.

Loki notò che, sul palmo della mano del medico, spiccava una cicatrice speculare a quella di lei. Non gli parve affatto casuale.

'Sorpresa!' le gridò, abbracciandola.

Thor ancora rideva 'Non sapevamo facessi pugilato, come Steve!'.

'Billy ci raccontava di quando hai rotto il polso al capitano della squadra di football della scuola, al liceo' esordì Tony.

'Accidenti, sempre quella stupida vecchia storia, infiocchettata di mille particolari nuovi ogni volta…' si schernì.

'E' successo sul serio?' Bruce era incredulo.

'Sì, è verissimo' confermò l'amico ' Nemmeno Hulk l'avrebbe steso così'.

Tutti si voltarono verso Banner.

Billy capì al volo e sorrise 'Incredibile! Rafflesia, non ti rendi conto della fortuna che hai. Vivi con gli Avengers e dormi sotto lo stesso tetto di Capitan America' non riuscì proprio a trattenersi, era fan sfegatato del Capitano.

Steve arrossì e lei, ridendo, ribatté 'Sì, proprio una fortuna!'. In quell'attimo, notò che Loki, rimasto in disparte, aveva una pessima cera. Era molto pallido, con gli occhi lucidi. Forse aveva qualche linea di febbre.

Non fece in tempo ad avvicinarsi, per chiederglielo, che lui si accasciò verso terra. Si sporse per tentare di afferrarlo, prima che cadesse definitivamente. Il più vicino era Rogers e lo chiamò a gran voce. 'Steve!'.

Thor accorse ed aiutò Cap, reggendo il corpo inerme del fratello minore. 'Loki, che succede?' era spaventato.

'Mettetelo sul divano' esortò Billy 'Ha la febbre'. Gli aveva poggiato la mano sulla fronte e sentito il polso. 'I battiti sono accelerati, portate un bicchiere d'acqua e zucchero' esortò il chirurgo.

Romanoff scattò a prepararlo e lo porse a Billy che, a sua volta, lo avvicinò alla bocca di Loki.

'Bevi piano ed a piccoli sorsi'. Il tono si era fatto autorevole. Era scomparso il ragazzo guascone dalle mille battute, era comparso il medico, serio e professionale.

Il principe si stava riprendendo.

Gli sedette accanto e lo guardò, con attenzione. 'Che hai?' provò a farsi spiegare l'accaduto.

'È la mano. Credo sia… infetta' mormorò, sfinito.

'Cosa è successo, esattamente?' vide una medicazione fatta piuttosto male e percepì cattivo odore. Pus.

'L'altro giorno si è tagliato l'indice. Ho pulito la ferita e mi sembrava a posto'. Rafflesia sussurrò, con voce flebile, rispondendo al suo posto.

'Che vuol dire ti sembrava? Quando è successo? Lo hai medicato di nuovo?' le fece domande a raffica.

L'amica taceva. Era di sale. Aveva rimuginato sul bacio scambiato ed organizzato pranzi e cene però non si era accorta che Loki stava male; profiler dei miei stivali, pensò.

'Oh, Rafflesia, dormi?' Billy la incalzava.

'No. Si è tagliato l'indice quattro giorni fa. Ho pulito la ferita e l'ho medicato, mi ha detto che era tutto a posto!'.

'Non è così, evidentemente; posso dare un occhiata?' il medico provò a convincerlo.

'Fai piano, per favore' Loki acconsentì…' ho dovuto disinfettarmi nuovamente, dopo che Rafflesia mi ha curato'.

'Va bene; ho bisogno di un kit di pronto soccorso'.

Clint portò quello sotto il lavandino.

Billy indossò i guanti e prese le forbici e tagliò le garze, con molta attenzione.

Il paziente si lamentò, doveva fargli piuttosto male. Il dito era gonfio ed aveva un pessimo aspetto, come il resto della mano, violacea… emanava un odore nauseante di infezione.

'La ferita va incisa, pulita a fondo e ricucita' disse il dottore.

'Chiamo Fury' Thor era molto agitato 'Devi andare in infermeria, subito!'.

'Billy è medico, è un chirurgo, può farlo lui' controbatté Rafflesia.

'Solo il meglio per mio fratello!' il tono del biondo pareva non ammettere repliche.

'Lo farà Billy' sussurrò Loki, con un filo di voce. 'O lui o nessuno'. Si fidava di quel ragazzo, Rafflesia gliene aveva parlato a lungo…e quando lo aveva incontrato, ne aveva avuto un'impressione molto positiva, a pelle…stranamente, non gli andava mai a genio nessuno…

Thor si stizzì 'Senti, Loki…' guardò il fratello minore, più emaciato che mai. 'E sia come vuoi. Testardo che non sei altro. Dottore, procedi'.

'Di cosa hai bisogno? Per gli strumenti possiamo chiedere al Direttore' intervenne Banner. 'Ti assisto io, per il resto'.

Il medico spiegò a Bruce cosa servisse e lui andò personalmente dal Capo ed in infermeria.

Banner tornò con diversi contenitori in metallo, garze ed altro materiale; Billy chiese al moro se fosse allergico a qualche medicina e, soprattutto, se avesse fatto mai un'anestesia.

'Non saprei' affermò 'non ho mai preso farmaci!'.

'Loki non è terrestre' intervenne Rafflesia.

'Sì, lo sapevo, me lo aveva già detto'. Alzò gli occhi al cielo. Davvero credeva fosse così stupido?

'Comunque gli ho spalmato la crema cicatrizzante del kit di pronto soccorso. Dentro c'è una percentuale di antibiotico' continuò l'agente Tyler.

'Bene. Bruce, per favore, controlla che tipo sia e prepara una flebo; mettici un antipiretico e pure un antidolorifico, blando però'.

Billy si fece parecchio serio.

'Loki, ho paura che somministrarti un anestetico locale sia rischioso. Non ho idea di come reagiresti. Non mi arrischierei a rianimare un asgardiano; temo dovrò tagliare e mettere i punti, senza anestesia. È c'è un solo punto del corpo meno ricettivo del dolore. Per un maschio umano, almeno'. Non era confortante. 'Dobbiamo spostarlo in un posto dove ci sia una luce più diretta. Steso sopra l'isola di marmo della cucina, andrà bene'.

Steve e Thor lo portarono di peso, sul tavolo, sollevandolo letteralmente; il medico prese Rafflesia da parte. 'L'incisione farà molto male, devi distrarlo. Raccontagli qualcosa di divertente; chiederò al fratello ed al Capitano di immobilizzarlo…se dovesse muoversi, sarebbe un disastro'.

'Va bene, proverò' gli rispose, cinerea.

Billy aveva capito al volo il motivo dell'agitazione al telefono, non appena aveva visto gli occhi di Rafflesia posarsi su Loki. E viceversa. Aveva sentito squillare forte un campanello di allarme. La preoccupazione che la donna viveva nel cuore e che non aveva voluto esternargli era, sicuramente, il legame che si stava creando con il principe asgardiano. Percepibile, forte, una carica possente di energia inesplosa. Cominciò ad agitarsi anche lui e non per la ferita del suo paziente.

Nel frattempo, sistemò gli strumenti per l'incisione e la medicazione. Fece togliere la felpa al principe, che rimase in maglietta, bianca e candida come la sua pelle.

Il dottore spiegò al biondo ed a Rogers come tenere fermo il braccio ed il corpo del paziente e a Banner come aiutarlo.

Rafflesia era dall'altro lato dell'isola, quello della mano sana. Gliela strinse, intanto che Billy iniziava, disinfettando abbondantemente la parte così lesa.

Loki sussultò per il dolore, fissandola.

'Vuoi sapere di quando ho rotto il polso del capitano della squadra di football del mio liceo?' cominciò.

L'amico incise col bisturi la ferita ed il viso del principe si fece paonazzo; emise un grido atroce ma stette fermo, trattenuto dal fratello, soprattutto.

'Mi spiace, so che fa male, tremendamente male' il medico borbottò.

Rafflesia gli carezzò la fronte sudata e provò a parlare, per distrarlo, ma il moro la fermò, immediatamente. 'Dimmi, piuttosto, come vi siete procurati quelle ferite alle mani. Non tagliando patate, come me, immagino; mi interessa di più. È quello che voglio sentire da te, per favore'.

Thor aggrottò la fronte, stupito per il tenore della richiesta, alquanto inopportuna ed insensata, soprattutto visto il momento. Suo fratello aveva una fissazione quasi morbosa per quella donna, era evidente…

Billy mandò a Rafflesia un'occhiata perplessa e abbassando il capo, aggiunse 'L'altra storia era più divertente; ora devo far uscire dal taglio tutto il pus…gli farà male…inizia, togliamoci il pensiero...'.

Cominciò. 'Il giorno seguente la morte di mia madre, stavo impazzendo dal dolore; ho pensato che se mi fossi procurata una sofferenza più grande, avrei potuto sopravvivere. Così ho preso un coltello molto affilato dalla cucina ed ho chiesto a Billy di tagliarmi il palmo della mano destra. Non ha detto nemmeno una parola, lo ha fatto e basta. Un dolore lancinante, pulsante, immenso. Poi me lo ha passato e mi ha detto che avrei dovuto tagliarlo a mia volta. Sulla sinistra, poiché è mancino. Affermò che il mio dolore sarebbe stato il suo dolore e che lo avremmo affrontato insieme. E così lo feci. Abbiamo condiviso un patto di sangue o qualcosa di più profondo. Visto come è morta mia madre, la scelta del coltello, a posteriori, non è stata casuale'.

'Per tutti gli dei!' urlò Loki, intanto che i due dottori pulivano la ferita. I presenti non seppero mai se avesse gridato così per la sofferenza della piaga o per quello che Rafflesia aveva appena concluso di narrare.

'Sto finendo questa parte dell'intervento, tieni duro'. Billy usò ancora parecchio disinfettante ed il suo paziente rabbrividì.

'Ha funzionato?' la sollecitò Thor, oramai coinvolto nella narrazione 'Procurarti quel taglio, ha lenito la tua angoscia?'.

Esitò, incerta 'Negherò sempre di averlo detto e non esorterei mai qualcuno a farlo. In effetti, sì, la ferita mi fece così male che, concentrandomi sul quel dolore, allontanavo quello per la scomparsa di mia mamma; soprattutto, fu consolatorio sapere che c'era un'altra persona, per me tanto importante e che mi voleva così bene, che viveva la stessa sofferenza che provavo e mi era vicina. Credimi, è rassicurante persino adesso che siamo adulti' si fermò per un attimo, guardando Billy, con un affetto immenso. Lui le sorrise, gli occhi lucidi, e si concentrò, nuovamente, sul suo lavoro. L'amicizia fra di loro sembrò quasi materializzarsi, davanti agli occhi degli Avengers.

'Grazie, per avermelo raccontato' mormorò Loki. In vita sua non aveva mai instaurato un rapporto del genere con nessuno, rifletté, con insolita invidia.

Toccò al dottore aggiungere 'Fu Nick a soccorrerci. Ci disse che non avremmo dovuto tagliarci ma che il dolore sarebbe stato un maestro di vita, non un nemico… che le nostre debolezze e le nostre paure sarebbero state la nostra forza! Da non credere…'. Il Direttore era presente, in quella circostanza.

'Credo avesse ragione!' sentenziò Steve.

'Sì, Capitano, è così!' confermò il medico 'Devo metterti dei punti, amico. Sei stato bravissimo, finora. Sarò più delicato possibile' si rivolse al principe.

Loki strinse la mano di Rafflesia, compiendo con l'indice, il percorso della sua cicatrice; si guardarono, perdendosi, per un attimo, l'una negli occhi dell'altro, ma il supplizio dell'ago con cui Billy trapassava la carne del dito e l'urlo di dolore che seguì li riportarono alla realtà.

Il dottore chiuse la ferita, con una medicazione molto accurata. Thor aiutò il fratello ad alzarsi e lo accompagnò in camera sua. Lui e Rafflesia lo fecero a stendere a letto e Billy provvide ad inserirgli la flebo preparata da Bruce, agganciando la boccia di liquido alla mensola sopra il letto. 'Le medicine ti aiuteranno per la febbre e l'infezione. Devi riposare e mangiare leggero. Vado in cucina, a prepararti una minestra' si allontanò, insieme a Banner.

'Billy, Bruce' mormorò Loki' grazie infinite, vi devo molto'. Sembrava sincero.

'Di niente, dovere' il giovane dai capelli castani uscì. Banner annuì, sorridendo.

Loki rimase con Thor e Rafflesia. Lei stessa pensò fosse giunto il momento di lasciare soli i due.

Il biondo, tuttavia, fu più lesto 'Vado ad aiutare, per la minestra'. Con le bugie non andava d'accordo, fu evidente…ritenne fosse preferibile farli rimanere fra di loro, il fratello minore ne aveva passate abbastanza, per quel giorno. 'Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo. Non provarci mai più' gli intimò, risentito, lasciandosi la porta alle spalle. 'Tornerò più tardi a vedere come stai. Fa come ha detto il dottore, per una volta'.

'E' stata tutta colpa mia, mi spiace, se non ti avessi chiesto di pelare in fretta le patate, se fossi stata più attenta a quello che mi succedeva intorno, non ti sarebbe successo nulla' gli confidò Rafflesia, in tono rammaricato, non appena Thor abbandonò la stanza.

Non le rispose, provato.

'Hai bisogno di riposare' gli prese di nuovo la mano sinistra fra le sue. Aveva ancora la febbre alta.

Restarono così, in silenzio, un tempo senza fine.

Nell'altra stanza, Billy aprì il frigo e cercò gli ingredienti per preparare un brodo. 'Preparo dei panini per tutti'. Non era una domanda. Lavorò di buona lena. La minestra cuoceva; portò i sandwich sul tavolo, in un vassoio. Era molto farciti, appetitosi.

'Mio fratello guarirà presto, dottore?' Thor era in pensiero.

'Era una brutta infezione, forse per gli asgardiani si diffonde più in fretta. Io e Bruce abbiamo fatto un buon lavoro. Se l'antibiotico agirà a dovere non ci saranno problemi e tornerà come nuovo'.

'Andrà tutto bene, ne sono sicuro' li rassicurò Tony. Il medico pareva piuttosto in gamba.

'Sembrano proprio buoni questi panini...e lo sono' Steve aveva appena dato un morso ad un tramezzino.

'È un onore, Capitano!' replicò quello.

Chiacchierando, il tempo passò, velocemente. Quando il timer suonò, Billy spense il fornello e versò il brodo in una ciotola. La servì, insieme ad una fetta di pane tostato ed un succo d'arancia, un pasto adatto per un malato, portando il tutto in stanza da Loki.

All'interno dell'alloggio, il principe e Rafflesia, mano nella mano, silenziosi. Appoggiò il vassoio sulla scrivania e si avvicinò al suo paziente. Era caldo, per la febbre. Controllò lo scorrere del liquido nella flebo 'Come va?'.

'Benino' rispose l'asgardiano, abbattuto.

'Devi mangiare qualcosa; l'antibiotico provoca un po' di nausea, sforzati. Vengo a controllarti fra un po'. Rafflesia, ci sono dei panini'.

'No, grazie, non ho fame'.

Strano, lei aveva sempre un appetito invidiabile. La squadrò, con l'angoscia nel cuore, ed uscì, mestamente.

La ragazza aiutò Loki a sedersi, mettendogli un altro cuscino dietro la schiena. Si avvicinò il vassoio e provò a dargli un cucchiaio di minestra. 'Non mi va' si lamentò 'Non ce la faccio'.

'Piano piano, fallo per me' lo pregò.

Si sforzò e riuscì quasi a finirla.

Lei riportò il vassoio in cucina e lavò le stoviglie.

Thor le si avvicinò per sapere come stesse il fratello. Non era migliorato granché, ma almeno aveva mangiato. Le sfiorò il braccio, gentilmente, per consolarla 'Si riprenderà presto, vedrai, il tuo amico è stato molto bravo'. Lo guardò con poca convinzione.

Billy si servì di una tazza di caffè e si diresse verso il biondo 'Tuo fratello e Rafflesia, mi sembrano... molto vicini…'. Era imbarazzato a chiederlo, non sapendo come l'altro avrebbe preso una simile confidenza.

'Più di quanto immagini, più di quanto abbia mai visto Loki coinvolto da qualcuno, per la verità, men che meno da una femmina. Per lui, i rapporti col genere opposto, sono sempre stati…fugaci, se capisci cosa intendo'. Non sembrava affatto felice, confidandosi.

'Ti preoccupa?' rincarò la dose il giovane medico.

'Un po'' rispose il gigante 'E a te?'

'Parecchio. A volte Rafflesia si cerca i guai, e Loki è uno di quelli grossi…'.

L'asgardiano sperò, fino in fondo, che non fosse così.

Rafflesia entrò di nuovo in stanza. Staccò la flebo, che era finita, lasciando l'ago a farfallina nel braccio, come si era raccomandato Billy.

Loki era sveglio, guardava fuori della finestra. 'Chiudo la tapparella e vado via, così puoi riposare'. Lo salutò, con la mano.

'No. Lascia aperto. Mi piace sentire il rumore della pioggia; per favore, puoi restare? Rimani con me?' non voleva che se ne andasse.

'Va bene' gli sedette accanto, sulla seggiola occupata in precedenza. Aveva accondisceso, era la prima che volta le mostrava una propria debolezza, con una richiesta tanto esplicita.

'No, non lì, ti prego, vieni qui, accanto a me'. Si spostò per farle spazio, alzando il piumone affinché entrasse nel letto, vicino a lui.

Si tolse le scarpe e si coricò, accoccolandosi nell'incavo del suo braccio. Percepiva il calore del suo corpo, febbricitante, e soprattutto, il battito del suo cuore. Lui aveva immerso il viso nei capelli scuri della ragazza…visto tutto il dolore alla mano, e la confessione che aveva ascoltato, sentiva che quell'abbraccio era la medicina di cui aveva più bisogno. Così come del profumo della sua pelle. Del contatto fisico con la bellissima midgardiana dai modi gentili e dal cuore puro.

Si strinsero più che poterono…caddero entrambi quasi all'istante in un sonno profondo, complice lo stress della mattinata così movimentata.

Rafflesia si destò nel tardo pomeriggio. Loki le pareva più fresco, pensò, sfiorandogli la fronte; sì alzò dal letto e tirò su la coperta, per coprirlo fino al petto. Uscì, per farlo riposare, poiché ancora dormiva.

Billy era nella sala da pranzo, preso in chiacchiere con Tony ed il Capitano Rogers. 'Ti ho messo da parte un panino'.

La ragazza aprì il frigo, prese il sandwich ed una bottiglietta d'acqua, per ritirarsi nella propria stanza, seguita dallo sguardo indagatore dell'amico, a cui non aveva voglia di dare alcuna spiegazione.

Billy aveva capito l'antifona e pensò che, se non poteva chiedere a lei, avrebbe indagato con Loki. In fondo era il suo medico. Aspettò un'oretta e andò del principe, che trovò in compagnia del fratello; nell'aria, sempre la solita tensione e zero conversazione. 'Ciao. Posso visitarti?'.

Il moro annuì e Thor li lasciò.

'Sempre loquace, tuo fratello?'.

Loki non rispose.

Gli misurò la temperatura, aveva un po' d'alterazione; aprì e richiuse la medicazione…l'infezione era in regressione, grazie a Dio. Tolse l'ago a farfallina dal braccio. 'La ferita è a posto, probabilmente domani non avrai più la febbre e potrai riprendere le normali attività. Non affaticarti e non bagnare la parte lesa. Fra una decina di giorni i punti vanno tolti, potrà farlo Bruce'.

'Grazie' mormorò l'altro.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio. Billy voleva chiedere e Loki voleva parlare. Entrambi esitavano.

L'asgardiano ruppe l'imbarazzo 'Sembri preoccupato per Rafflesia. E' molto importante per me... non le farei mai del male, non devi temere'.

A queste parole, il medico si preoccupò di più. 'E' una donna adulta, è responsabile delle sue scelte e, comunque, se si mette in testa una cosa, come avrai capito, nessuno può farle cambiare idea, è testarda come un mulo. E non sono affari miei. Però c'è un episodio della sua vita illuminante dell'effetto che fa alle persone che ha intorno'.

Iniziò 'Ti voglio raccontare cosa è accaduto quando suo padre Rudy le propose di prendere un cane. Era da poco morta la mamma e l'idea di accogliere in casa un cucciolo poteva sembrare, in qualche modo, consolatoria. Volle andare al canile municipale.

L'abbiamo accompagnata. Quando è arrivata, non ha nemmeno guardato i cani. Ce n'erano di tutte le razze, bastardini, cuccioli. E' andata, diretta, dall'impiegato del canile e gli ha chiesto quale fosse l'animale che stava lì da più tempo, quello che non aveva voluto adottare nessuno.

Ci hanno portato alla gabbia più isolata, fra tutte, e dentro c'era un cane...da far paura, non per la stazza. Il più brutto che avessi visto in vita mia, un meticcio di taglia media, senza una zampa, persa per le sevizie del precedente proprietario, aggressivo e rabbioso. Era rinchiuso, da solo, ed abbaiava, incessantemente.

Rudy, suo padre, si oppose...sembrava davvero pericoloso. Lei è stata inamovibile. Ha detto che non sarebbe andata via dal canile senza. Che se fosse potuta entrare nella gabbia, certamente il cagnolino, si sarebbe...addolcito. Cosicché dopo diverse ore, ci ha preso per stanchezza. Nonostante le resistenze del gestore, si è fatta aprire. Ha lasciato la porta socchiusa, solo per non farci stare ulteriormente sulle spine. Sulle prime, quello le ha ringhiato ed ha fatto vedere i denti.

Non si è scomposta, anzi, ci si è seduta di fronte, per terra, e gli ha mostrato la mano. Lo ha chiamato a sé...e Loki, non ci crederai...anzi sono certo che sei uno dei pochi che può credermi sulla parola, si è fatto accarezzare. Gli ha messo il guinzaglio e lo ha portato via. Lo abbiamo chiamato Lucky, in effetti era stato fortunato ad incontrarla, il destino era nel nome.

Le è stato straordinariamente fedele, fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, la seguiva, ovunque, come un'ombra; a volte veniva anche a scuola ed aspettava la fine delle lezioni. Andava sempre dove stava lei, con le sue tre zampe. Quando passeggiavano, in molti si fermavano, per accarezzarlo e le dicevano che era carino, dolce...ai loro occhi, era carino solo per un motivo, a mio avviso, e l'ho compreso molti anni dopo; Lucky era diventato così, nello stare con Rafflesia'. La storia terminò.

'Perché me lo hai raccontato?' Loki si incuriosì.

'C'è una morale, e mi meraviglio che non la veda; adesso sei tu il cane a tre zampe, da curare e redimere. Con tutto il rispetto del paragone, il senso è quello'.

Il principe non controbatté, riflettendo sulle parole appena udite. Nelle settimane a venire, avrebbe ripensato spesso a quella conversazione; sul momento ne fu quasi infastidito, probabilmente perché era la verità. Così cambiò argomento. 'Mi piace la tua maglia' gli fissava la polo nera di Armani.

'Me l'ha regalata Rafflesia al compleanno'.

'Anch'io vorrei indossare qualcosa del genere… questa tuta, uguale a quella di tutti gli altri, non è di mio gradimento' borbottò.

Billy ipotizzò che forse volesse essere più elegante per piacere alla ragazza e che ad Asgard fosse avvezzo a un abbigliamento più formale e lussuoso.

Chiacchierarono del più e del meno, fin quando Thor tornò di nuovo, col vassoio con la cena, stavolta. Il biondo rifletté che il medico era molto simpatico, cordiale ed assomigliava a Rafflesia, per tanti versi. Gli piaceva. E aveva curato Loki, senza porsi alcun problema.

Uscendo, il dottore si girò e, fissando il moro negli occhi, serissimo, lo minacciò 'Ti avverto, amico, se le farai del male, non ti riconosceranno nemmeno dai denti...'.

Thor guardò il fratello con aria interrogativa, mentre quest'ultimo scuoteva la testa…fuori ancora pioveva.

Terminata la cena, Rafflesia passò da Loki; in stanza con lui Bruce, Natasha e Stark, lo intrattenevano, conversando. Le sembrò sereno e tranquillo, oltre che in buona compagnia, cosicché preferì andare a dormire.

Billy era tornato in albergo, una struttura limitrofa alla sede dello S.H.I.E.L.D., e sarebbe passato l'indomani, per un saluto veloce, prima di ripartire per Boston, dove in serata aveva in programma un intervento importante.

La mattina seguente, dopo essersi preparata, Rafflesia ebbe la sorpresa di trovare Loki in sala da pranzo, in piedi ed in buona salute, che si accingeva a far colazione con gli altri; ne fu molto sollevata.

Quasi in contemporanea, nella sala entrò Billy, con due enormi vassoi, ed una piccola busta di carta marrone. 'Eccomi, ragazzi; ogni promessa è debito, vi ho portato i brownies e le ciambelle più buone di tutta New York City'. Gli Avengers raccontarono di come la sera precedente avesse promesso quei dolci al Capitano Rogers; evidentemente, si era svegliato presto per comprarli, in una nota pasticceria della città.

Aprì i cartoni bianchi e si sprigionò un odore meraviglioso di cioccolato fondente, crema pasticcera e zucchero a velo.

'Servitevi'.

Rafflesia non se lo fece dire due volte; era sicura che la scelta del suo amico di acquistare dei brownies fosse un pensiero speciale dedicato a lei, che li adorava.

Ne prese uno, affondandoci i denti, rumorosamente. 'Fai schifo' Billy la prese in giro; con la bocca, piena della pasta al cioccolato, lei non replicò, anzi, in tutta risposta, fece volontariamente ancora più rumore. Tutti risero.

'Sono ottime' intervenne il moro, che non era un grande amante di dolci ma che li aveva assaggiati, per educazione.

Billy si congedò; abbracciando Rafflesia, la minacciò, a bassa voce 'Stai attenta a non fare cavolate'.

Si diresse verso Loki. 'Se riesco passerò a toglierti i punti di persona, in caso contrario li toglierà Hulk. A presto' strinse forte il suo paziente. Il principe era, visibilmente, imbarazzato e tentò di sottrarsi a quell'abbraccio maschile così affettuoso, cui non era abituato. Billy, invece, lo accostò più forte e gli sussurrò all'orecchio 'Abbi cura di lei, amico mio, conto su di te'. L'altro annuì.

Uscendo e passando per il corridoio, dal vetro che li separava, gli indicò la busta di carta marrone che aveva poggiato sul divano, allontanandosi, definitivamente.

La prese, per capire cosa fosse. Dentro, la polo nera di Armani, debitamente lavata e piegata dalla lavanderia dell'albergo. Scritto a penna, sul retro della busta, un breve messaggio 'Per Loki. Sono sicuro starà meglio a te che a me'. L'asgardiano rimase senza parole, del gesto e di tanta gentilezza.

'Che cos'è?' chiese Thor.

'Ieri sera gli avevo detto che la sua maglietta mi piaceva molto' rispose Loki.

'E' bella davvero, sembra fatta per te' replicò il fratello ' è proprio un bravo ragazzo…' concluse.

Rogers annuì.

'Billy è fantastico, mi sembra di conoscerlo da sempre' rincarò la dose Natasha.

Tony aggiunse, guardando l'agente Tyler 'Il vostro rapporto mi dà un senso di normalità. E' un dono raro e prezioso, sei molto fortunata ad avere un amico così'.

Rafflesia sorrise; Billy piaceva a tutti, sempre… si era sottratta, volontariamente, alle loro abituali confidenze. Sperò di non averlo ferito.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITOLO 4 APPRONDIMENTI**

I giorni seguenti, per Rafflesia, furono un alternanza di stati d'animo. Passava con Loki tutto il suo tempo libero, giocavano a scacchi, leggevano, lui disegnava, e si baciavano, continuamente. La loro relazione non era andata più in là di quei contatti appassionati, ancorché limitati. Nulla più. Il principe aveva messo una barriera, fra di loro, un muro difficile da oltrepassare.

Nella sua stanza, seduta sul letto, sospirò 'Devo trovare qualcosa da fare per Natasha e Banner, una sorpresa. Che suggerisci?'.

'Non ne ho idea, chiedilo a loro, è meglio'.

'Non mi sei di nessun aiuto, come al solito' era esasperata.

'Dipende dal tipo di aiuto che cerchi' fece malizioso.

'Basta baci per oggi, Loki di Asgard, te ne ho già dati abbastanza!' rise, osservando la cartellina dei disegni, poggiata a terra, aumentata di dimensioni. In altezza. 'Hai creato ancora! Voglio vedere!' l'afferrò.

'Rafflesia, mettila giù' la rimproverò.

La aprì di forza, invece. Spalancò gli occhi, uno dopo l'altro, i fogli riportavano sue immagini. Il viso, in primo piano. Alcuni in cui appariva in pose sensuali. Seminuda.

Guardò Loki, che, stranamente, arrossì. Lo aveva colto in fallo.

'È così che ti immagino' balbettò, turbato ed in imbarazzo.

Continuò a scorrere i disegni; si vide raffigurata, nel gesto abituale di toccarsi la cicatrice. Era sempre sola, nei ritratti… in fondo recuperò un unico disegno, di loro due insieme. Uno accanto all'altra. Mano nella mano.

Guardandosi negli schizzi, pensò che in quelle immagini ci fosse la sua vera essenza. Era come la vedeva Loki, che la capiva, senza parlare. Quello dove erano entrambi, però, era il suo preferito.

'Regalamene uno…'.

Loki annuì, già sapendo quale avrebbe scelto. 'Lo hai preso solo per farmi piacere, vero?' mormorò.

'Lo volevo, per puro egoismo, perché sei con me nel disegno. Non faccio nulla che non senta, dovresti saperlo, ormai'. A volte le sembrava che dubitasse dei suoi comportamenti, si rammaricò. Poggiò ai piedi del letto il foglio, separandolo dagli altri, si alzò per sgranchirsi e si avvicinò alla scrivania.

Fra i molti altri schizzi, sul tavolo, ve n'erano di strani personaggi, mostri di grandi dimensioni. 'Cosa sono questi?' chiese 'Vivono ad Asgard?'.

Il moro fece un lungo sospirò e si incupì; avrebbe dovuto dirglielo, prima o poi. Sperava più poi.

'Se non vuoi parlarne, non fa nulla' aveva percepito un profondo disagio.

'Odino non è mio padre, mio padre è Laufey, il re dei Giganti di ghiaccio. Sono le creature che ho disegnato, hanno la pelle blu e le iridi rosso fuoco, questo già lo sai...'.

'Ma tu non sei così, non sei un gigante di ghiaccio' sussurrò.

La scrutò, intensamente, in maniera strana. Rafflesia sentì una conflittualità in lui. Potente. Parte del dissenso interiore che li separava.

'A volte viene fuori il mio vero aspetto od uno dei miei aspetti e non è così gradevole come questo di adesso; quando sono più stanco od agitato o emozionato. Non è qualcosa che ti piacerebbe o dovresti conoscere…mai'.

'Fammi vedere come sei' gli chiese, a bruciapelo. Era un punto cruciale, per Loki, evidentemente e lo era diventato per loro.

'No! Ti ho detto di no!' gridava, sconvolto.

'Fammi vedere come sei' insistette, ferma.

'No, non posso, basta!'. I modi sempre più aggressivi.

'Non hai alcuna fiducia in me…' disse, tristemente.

'Non si tratta certo di fiducia'.

'Di cosa, allora?'.

'Ho paura che non mi tratterai più come prima e che mi guarderai in modo molto diverso, come hanno fatto tutti gli altri'.

'Fammi vedere come sei davvero, principe Loki, se siamo a questo punto è perché sai, in fondo al cuore, che non sono come tutti gli altri. O comunque spero, in fondo al mio cuore, di non essere, per te, come tutti gli altri' il tono serio ed insieme tranquillo. Non ammetteva repliche.

Era esasperato, senza via d'uscita. Ebbe paura di perderla, come la prima volta che si erano baciati. Era la resa dei conti, in ogni senso.

E così si alzò dal letto anch'egli, le si avvicinò e si svelò. La ragazza si approssimò, a sua volta, ed osservò il volto dal colore blu del principe. Iniziò a sfiorargli la fronte, dove risaltavano, in rilievo, tre linee arcuate.

Lui provò a spostarsi, attonito che lo toccasse ancora in quel modo e lo guardasse esattamente come lo aveva fissato un attimo prima, con le sue precedenti fattezze, tranquilla, senza alcun turbamento.

Rafflesia sorrise, continuando a seguirne il profilo del viso, con entrambe le mani; gli mise un dito, sotto il mento, affinché abbassasse lo sguardo su di lei, per continuare ad ammirarne le insoliti iridi rosse. Loki lesse l'abituale desiderio negli occhi ametista…fu grato agli dei della naturalezza dei suoi modi e della purezza della sua anima.

Aveva saputo vederlo com'era veramente, con quelle doti che Fury aveva esaltato il giorno in cui si erano conosciuti, senza giudizi di alcun tipo, senza timori, come nessuno aveva voluto mirarlo o conoscerlo, nemmeno la sua famiglia adottiva.

'Sei bellissimo' mormorò, appassionata; gli poggiò una mano dietro la nuca e lo attirò a sé. Le loro bocche si incrociarono, con la consueta passione.

***  
Per Barton era stato facile. Aveva fatto venire sua moglie ed i ragazzi. Organizzato una cena dal tenore familiare ed un dopo cena con film e pop corn, mentre i due genitori passavano qualche momento in tranquillità. La moglie era una donna semplice, dolce. Ed i bambini deliziosi. Clint sembrava davvero contento.

Rafflesia e Steve, insieme a Natasha, che conosceva da sempre la famigli del Falco, si rotolarono sui divani. Si rincorsero. Si presero a cuscinate. I piccoli si divertirono parecchio.

Loki la guardava fare. Tornare bambina anche lei. Una donna dalle molte sfaccettature. Pensò che sarebbe diventata un'ottima madre se avesse avuto dei figli suoi. E che lei e Rogers stavano bene insieme, come coppia. Sembravano assomigliarsi. Loro due, invece, parevano il giorno e la notte. Se ne rammaricò, stranamente.

***  
Natasha sembrava più difficile da accontentare, le due donne avevano socializzato, non fino al punto di domandare, esplicitamente, alla riservata collega cosa desiderasse fare. Per di più Rafflesia non aveva mai avuto amiche e si stava pian piano abituando a questa nuova, piacevole, condizione.

Seguì il consiglio di Loki, per una volta. Chiese a Bruce cosa potesse farle piacere e fu tutto molto semplice. Meglio del previsto.

La sera seguente, bussò alla porta della russa, con un portabiti e una scatola di scarpe. 'Indossa questi e preparati...si va in scena...'. Con l'aiuto di Pepper, aveva noleggiato un vestito da sera per Vedova Nera ed uno smoking per Banner.

Natasha entrò nel salone, con un lungo abito color pesca e dei sandali dorati. Aveva raccolto i capelli rossi in uno chignon e si era truccata leggermente, tranne per il tono acceso delle labbra.

'Sei una favola, Nat!' esclamò Clint.

'Così bella che merita un cavaliere' Rafflesia fece un cenno a Bruce, che uscì, a sua volta, dal corridoio, elegantissimo.

Romanoff lo guardò, molto meravigliata.

'Qui sotto vi aspetta una limousine. Vi porteranno al Teatro dell'Opera. Stasera sarà rappresentato 'Il lago dei cigni'; entrerete dopo tutti gli altri ed uscirete prima di tutti gli altri. Avrete un palchetto riservato e, ovviamente, sarete sotto scorta. Finita la rappresentazione, cena in un ristorante che ho scelto per voi. Saletta solo per voi, pure lì. Passerete dal retro ed appena terminato, tornerete di corsa qui. Ecco i biglietti, buonissima serata' riepilogò l'agente Tyler, tutto d'un fiato.

Romanoff le buttò le braccia al collo, sussurrando 'Grazie'.

Non le aveva detto, davanti agli altri, che aveva riservato loro un tavolo in un grande albergo, in cui aveva anche una romantica suite. Ci avrebbero potuto trascorrere un paio di ore… si era augurata fossero momenti speciali.

Al suo ritorno, la collega le confidò che era stata la serata più bella della sua vita.

***  
'Invece tuo fratello? Cosa potrebbe entusiasmarlo?'.

Loki ci pensò a lungo e le rispose 'In effetti, ci sarebbe una persona; aveva un debole per una scienziata, una midgardiana, come te. Nostro padre voleva la dimenticasse e sposasse Lady Syf. Non l'ha mai scordata, lo conosco bene, è sempre triste da quando si sono lasciati; si chiama Jane Foster'.

Rafflesia non aveva idea di chi fosse e come rintracciarla, però ce l'avrebbe fatta lo stesso.

Nel corso di quelle giornate, organizzò combattimenti corpo a corpo. Percorsi simulati e gare di tiro al poligono, lezioni di tattica. L'armonia fra di loro aumentava sempre più, tuttavia c'era tanto ancora su cui lavorare. Non aveva dubbi sulle capacità degli Avengers, più sul loro affiatamento; dubbi sulla sua intesa personale con il principe asgardiano non ve n'erano, invece...

Si interfacciò, singolarmente, con tutti gli Avengers, come aveva fatto la prima volta con Loki.

Steve fu tranquillo e collaborativo. Come previsto, aveva un addestramento militare. Un po' troppo vecchio stampo, per i suoi gusti, ma formidabile.

Natasha era quella in cui più si rivedeva, non solo perché era una donna. Nelle abilità. Eccelleva nella pistola e nel corpo a corpo, era coraggiosa, una scavezzacollo.

Di Clint fu molto ammirata; tanta bravura con l'arco le era estranea 'Dovrai insegnarmi!' lo esortò.

Per Thor e Iron Man fu necessario attrezzarsi all'esterno, per evitare di distruggere lo S.H.I.E.L.D., in un campo a nord di New York City, dove avevano fatto costruire un percorso per l'addestramento; più che altro metter su e ricostruire. Entrambi, in modo differente, l'avevano polverizzato.

Nell'osservare i poteri del biondo ed il suo modo di lottare, rifletté su quanto lui e il fratello si assomigliassero; bisognava farli unire di più, trovare qualcosa per cui combattere insieme.

Tony era brillante ed esibizionista, figuriamoci in battaglia, un'intelligenza fuori dal comune, al di là dell'armatura. Un genio, in ogni campo.

Banner, invece, rifiutò qualsiasi contatto con lei.

Dovette parlarne perfino davanti agli altri, durante un momento conviviale e non avrebbe mai voluto farlo.

'Bruce, devo poter vedere l'altro te' lo pregò.

'Non esiste al mondo che mi trasformi per una mera dimostrazione' si difese.

'Sono sicura che non accadrà nulla, invece. Hai fatto del male a qualcuno di proposito?'.

'Sì...ho tentato…a Nat...non sempre sono in me quando mi trasformo...' lo disse, sommessamente. Osservò la russa impallidire; non doveva essere stato un bel momento.

'Alla fine siete vivi e vegeti...Bruce, Hulk è parte di te. Devi conviverci, non respingerlo' provava a convincerlo. Adorava Banner e percepiva in lui tensione e difficoltà di relazione con gli altri. Avrebbe tanto voluto fare qualcosa.

'Posso tenerlo a bada...solo così' concluse, con fermezza.

'So di poterti aiutare a gestirlo! Fidati di me, ti scongiuro'.

Bruce tacque.

'Non devi decidere ora. Sono qui. Se ci ripensi, in qualsiasi momento' non seppe che cos'altro dirgli.

Banner lasciò la tavola, senza rispondere. Non si convinse mai.

Per la sorpresa a Steve, sempre tanto solare ed insieme timido e riservato, dovette chiedere aiuto di Fury; aveva scoperto che il suo più caro amico si chiamava Bucky Barnes, e che non si vedevano da tempo. Anche lui restituito al terzo millennio, dopo decenni di allontanamento. Nick aveva fatto ostruzionismo, pare ci fossero diversi segreti militari dietro la sua storia. Poiché era l'unica persona legata a Rogers, che negli anni dell'ibernazione certo non aveva potuto granché coltivare rapporti sociali, Rafflesia insistette parecchio ed alla fine, il Direttore cedette.

Decise di invitarlo a cena, una sera in cui toccava a lei ed a Loki cucinare. Le permisero di parlarci al telefono; fu molto gentile e galante, un modo di fare d'altri tempi, in effetti del secolo scorso.

Era molto curiosa di ospitarlo. Come sempre, gli altri furono allertati dell'imminente sorpresa. Il moro era leggermente contrariato, l'agente Tyler sembrava proprio interessata all'amico del Capitano. Si era sforzata di preparare un menù che facesse colpo ed aveva organizzato un aperitivo sulla terrazza, complice l'inaspettato sole primaverile.

Intanto che gli Avengers apparecchiavano la tavola, la ragazza incontrò Barnes, separatamente. Le strinse la mano, vigoroso.

'Sono Bucky, piacere'; era molto carino, muscoloso, con gli occhi chiari ed i capelli castani scuri e lunghi, meno ondulati di quelli di Loki. Aveva qualcosa di strano al braccio sinistro, la cui mano era coperta da un guanto di pelle nera; evitò di porci troppa attenzione e di metterlo in imbarazzo.

'Piacere mio, sono Rafflesia, benvenuto e grazie per aver accettato il mio invito'.

'Sono contento di essere venuto, per Steve...e per te…non mi aspettavo fossi così bella!' la stupì un po', con parole troppo dirette.

Fece finta di niente 'Seguimi'.

Entrando nel salone, Barnes al suo fianco, chiamò Rogers, a gran voce 'Guarda chi c'è per te, Capitano!'

Sul suo viso, un'espressione così intensa e sincera che pensò che gli sarebbe scoppiato il cuore dalla felicità.

'Steve, amico mio!' l'altro, ugualmente emozionato, lo abbracciò.

Fatte le presentazioni le presentazioni, si spostarono verso il terrazzo, aperto e sistemato per l'occasione. Rafflesia e Loki, artefici delle preparazioni, servirono l'aperitivo. Un cocktail di vino bianco e succo d'arancia oltre una miriade di tartine sfiziose, che avevano impiegato a decorare tutto il pomeriggio, grazie alle abilità artistiche di lui.

Bucky fu piacevolmente sorpreso 'Rogers, qui sembra proprio il paradiso; cibo ottimo e vista spettacolare, in tutti i sensi!' commentò, scrutando Rafflesia, in modo molto intenso.

Lei se ne accorse e continuò a glissare; Tony, guardando Barnes, e a seguire Banner, sparò una battuta 'Bello, occhio a fare lo stupido, noi abbiamo Hulk!'.

A seguire l'aperitivo, servirono le portate, pesce al forno e purè di patate, e per finire torta al cioccolato fondente.

Durante la cena, Bucky e Steve raccontarono della loro amicizia e degli episodi della permanenza in Germania, nel corso della seconda guerra mondiale. Rafflesia formulò moltissime domande, quei discorsi la affascinavano, pareva evidente che conoscesse tanti dettagli e particolari storici delle battaglie narrate. Barnes chiese il motivo di tanta passione.

Lei dovette rispondere 'In effetti, sono laureata in storia e letteratura americana'.

Stark, curioso, incalzò 'Non hai frequentato l'accademia dell'F.B.I.?!'

'Mio padre non voleva facessi l'agente, acconsentì a patto che mi laureassi, e pure nel tempo giusto; di giorno frequentavo l'accademia e la notte studiavo per gli esami. Scelsi la facoltà più consona ai miei gusti personali'.

'E' bello, hai mille risorse!' esclamò Bucky. Loki mentalmente concordò, pensando che c'erano molte cose che non conosceva affatto della sua vita.

Barnes declamò: 'Io sono uno che ha conosciuto la notte. Ho fatto nella pioggia la strada avanti e indietro. Ho oltrepassato l'ultima luce della città. Io sono andato in fondo al vicolo più tetro. Ho incontrato la guardia nel suo giro ed ho abbassato gli occhi, per non spiegare'.

Si interruppe e guardò Rafflesia, con intensità, aspettando che dicesse qualcosa, a chiosa delle proprie parole.

Lei aveva riconosciuto, piacevolmente stupita, la poesia di Robert Frost, intitolata 'Conoscenza della notte'; Frost era uno dei suoi autori preferiti e poté concluderla, con facilità. 'Io ho trattenuto il passo e il mio respiro quando da molto lontano un grido strozzato giungeva oltre le case da un'altra strada, ma non per richiamarmi o dirmi che il tempo non era giusto, né errato. Io sono uno che ha conosciuto la notte'.

Gli altri ascoltavano, in silenzio, rapiti dalla bellezza della poesia e dall'atmosfera suggestiva che si era venuta a creare.

'Adoro Robert Frost; come lo sapevi?' era curiosa.

'Mi piacciono questi versi, ho pensato che certamente li avresti apprezzati' le sorrise.

'Bellissimi' intervenne Natasha.

'Non sapevo fossi diventato un poeta, Buck!' rise Steve.

Il moro stava cominciando ad innervosirsi; temeva che la gelosia, di cui tanto gli umani parlavano, lo avesse sopraffatto. Se quel ragazzo non avesse smesso di corteggiare Rafflesia, seduta stante, lo avrebbe affrontato.

Il fratello maggiore, sedutogli accanto, capì le sue intenzioni e gli pose una mano sulla coscia, stringendola; si avvicinò, ed a bassa voce, lo redarguì 'Stai calmo, non è successo nulla, stanno solo parlando, placa i tuoi bollenti spiriti'. E poi aggiunse: 'Se l'amico di Rogers dovesse fare o dire qualcosa di sconveniente, lo metterò a posto io'.

Loki fu incredibilmente confortato dalle sue parole e si chiese se si stessero riavvicinando. A voce bassa anche lui, rispose 'Grazie'.

Si placò, senza tuttavia perdere mai di vista la Tyler e Barnes, che conversavano. Pareva avessero tante cose in comune. La ragazza aveva intuito che al principe la scenetta non fosse andata giù ma negli occhi chiari di Bucky aveva colto una tristezza infinita, un dolore lontano, profondo, incolmabile. Ci si era ritrovata, per alcuni aspetti. La scelta della poesia non era stata casuale. A suo modo, sperava che la serata con gli Avengers e con Steve, soprattutto, potesse rasserenarlo.

Così, con una scusa, si allontanò, in direzione del suo alloggio; voleva stare qualche minuto da sola e lasciare spazio al Capitano, per parlare, tranquillo, col suo amico. Sentì dei passi alle spalle. Sapeva già chi le fosse alle calcagna. Si girò e si ritrovo il principe, a pochi centimetri. L'espressione immusonita. Senza preamboli, esordì 'Ti piace l'amico di Rogers? Se è così, voglio saperlo!'. Era molto serio, contrariato. Le sembrò una domanda sciocca ed infantile. Era tanto infastidito, che lei, nonostante la porta aperta dal corridoio sul salone, gli si avvicinò ugualmente e gli carezzò i capelli. Con la mano gli sfiorò le labbra, ed a seguire il collo e la nuca; Loki sospirò. Lo baciò, con le labbra e la lingua a succhiargli la bocca. Lui contraccambiò, avvinghiandola a sé contro il muro, in preda ad una folle passione. Il loro contatto stava diventando tanto ardente che la donna dovette fermarsi, sentendone l'eccitazione attraverso la tuta insieme alla propria. Era stato il bacio più profondo e passionale che si fossero scambiati. Lo guardò, dritto negli occhi 'Non farmi domande di cui conosci già la risposta…Mi piaci solo tu, principe Loki! Nessun altro! Tienilo sempre a mente!'. Lui si tranquillizzò, definitivamente, e le sorrise, con dolcezza.

Tornarono in veranda, per riunirsi agli altri; a fine serata, Bucky, andando via, nel salutarla, le propose 'Possiamo rivederci?'.

Lei ribatté, tranquilla 'Non è possibile'.

Barnes la incalzò 'E' vero che c'è qualcuno nel tuo cuore?! Me lo ha confidato Steve'.

Rafflesia si chiese se il Capitano glielo avesse detto sul serio e se avesse compreso i sentimenti che nutriva per l'asgardiano. Era piuttosto imbarazzata che l'uomo glielo avesse domandato in quel frangente, davanti a tutti gli Avengers, ma però Bucky era come lei, schietto. Contraccambiò, con la stessa sincerità 'Sì, sei arrivato tardi'. In quel momento, contemplò Loki che, a sua volta, la stava fissando. Una vera e propria dichiarazione di sguardi e di intenti. Si avvicinò, ugualmente, a Barnes e lo strinse a sé 'Se hai bisogno, cercami pure, per qualsiasi cosa!'.

'Anche tu, Agente Tyler chiamami, per te correrò sempre' le sussurrò, in un orecchio, uscendo dal salone.

Nella stanza calò uno strano silenzio, segno che lo sguardo complice fra lei e Loki non era passato inosservato. Il loro legame era diventato tanto forte e profondo, pensò Stark, chiedendosi in quale direzione avrebbe portato tutti loro.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITOLO 5 MISSIONE E PASSIONE**

Circa dieci giorni dopo la sua prima visita, Billy annunciò che sarebbe passato per togliere i punti a Loki, almeno come scusa ufficiale. E fu così. Il moro si sentiva, finalmente, libero di riprendere una vita più normale.

Mentre il medico raccontava di aver organizzato una sorpresa, con la collaborazione dello S.H.I.E.L.D., per il giorno seguente, scatenando una grande curiosità negli Avengers, entrò Fury; mai un nome sembrò più consono ad una persona...come una furia... 'Un gruppo di terroristi dell'Isis è riuscito a penetrare nel Congresso, a Washington, siamo sotto attacco'.

La ragazza ricordò fosse in corso una seduta del Parlamento, e rabbrividì…suo papà era lì!

Billy ne intuì i pensieri, erano stati tante volte lì, fin da piccoli, in fondo era l'ufficio del Senatore Tyler.

'Da che punto sono passati?' chiese Stark 'So che è tutto blindato'.

'Dal lato nord ovest' rispose lei 'è quello più accessibile'.

Tony la fissò, stupito, una donna piena di mille sorprese e di tante risposte.

'Esatto' disse il Direttore 'Conosci a menadito la planimetria dell'edificio, ed è per questo che guiderai gli Avengers, forza, preparatevi!'.

Fu interrotto dalla voce di Loki, che indirizzò le sue parole in direzione della ragazza 'Sarebbe meglio che non venissi, invece, è una missione troppo pericolosa per te'. Lo aveva detto senza preoccuparsi, minimamente, delle implicazioni, lui che studiava sempre le mosse degli altri per modulare le proprie. Senza riflettere che, con quei modi, avrebbe svelato anche agli occhi di Fury quello che sentiva nel cuore. Non gliene importò nulla, in quel frangente...

La Tyler lo osservò, in silenzio.

Thor capì che voleva solo proteggerla. Billy, in cuor suo, si augurò che Nick, almeno, lo ascoltasse, la missione gli pareva molto complessa.

Fury strabuzzò l'unico occhio rimasto – Loki aveva spiazzato perfino lui – e fece per controbattere ma fu Rafflesia a parlare per prima, lapidaria 'Posso farci entrare e non ho paura, sono un agente federale operativo, da molto prima di conoscervi e sono il vostro capo, fino a prova contraria'. La questione era chiusa, sarebbe andata.

'Nick, che armi hanno?' domandò Barton.

'Vi mostro delle riprese dell'interno del Congresso, registrate qualche minuto fa'.

Sullo schermo comparvero decine di terroristi, coperti nel volto da passamontagna scuri, alle loro spalle un incredibile numero di panetti di esplosivo al plastico.

'Di male in peggio' la Tyler spiegò cosa fossero. 'Non mi sembrano professionisti ed è la peggior specie di criminale che vi sia' aggiunse, in ansia.

'Andate a prepararvi, il jet è pronto, veloci' esortò il Capo.

Rafflesia indossò l'equipaggiamento dell'F.B.I., tuta, casco con visiera e giubbotto antiproiettile, prese le sue pistole d'ordinanza e scelse una mitraglietta piccola e facilmente trasportabile, tra il materiale dello S.H.I.E.L.D..

Gli altri avevano ognuno una tuta od un'armatura diversa.

Loki e Thor, splendidi negli abiti asgardiani; il moro con un vestito verde e oro, il biondo con un incredibile mantello rosso.

Bruce non indossò nulla di particolare. Oggi le avrebbe mostrato il suo alter ego verde.

Intanto che si dirigevano verso l'hangar, il dottore la fermò 'Se passerai dall'altra parte prima di me, aspettami. Prima o poi arriverò anch'io'. Alzò la mano sinistra e lei ci appoggiò il palmo destro, a far combaciare le loro cicatrici.

'Stai tranquillo' gli sussurrò e corse via, un brutto presentimento nella testa.

Sull'aereo, pilotato da Natasha e Barton, Thor commentò l'atteggiamento di Billy, con sincero stupore. Per un semidio era difficile da comprendere.

'La morte è l'unica certezza della vita degli umani' affermò, laconico Bruce...già...ed era quello che teneva lontano Jane, pensò l'altro. E che avrebbe reso tutto difficile pure per quel testone di Loki.

'E' per questo che non hai voluto che la dottoressa Foster ti seguisse ad Asgard?' Rafflesia lo intuì.

'Come lo sai?' la aggredì il biondo.

'Me lo ha detto lei, ci ho parlato...stava bene...fammi finire...voleva venire sul tuo regno, a tutti i costi, ma hai detto che non avresti voluto vederla invecchiare e spegnersi vicino a te, mentre eri ancora nel fiore degli anni, che avete discusso a lungo e hai preferito lasciarla e non vederla più' concluse l'agente Tyler.

'Che altro avrei dovuto fare?' le chiese, occhi bassi.

'Darle la possibilità di scegliere, era la sua vita'.

'E' inutile pensarci, è acqua passata'.

'Ne sei convinto? Non l'hai dimenticata perché i tuoi occhi dicono ben altro' era chiaro l'amasse ancora.

'Non vorrà vedermi'.

'Se ti dicessi che non è così, che potrei organizzare un incontro, cosa mi risponderesti? Non farlo ora, dobbiamo concentrarci su altro, promettimi solo che ci penserai, ti prego, Thor, per favore, non arrenderti!'.

'Va bene' rispose serio...' grazie...'.

Anche lei aveva di che riflettere; non si era sentita mai così presa ed attratta da qualcuno in vita sua e sentiva che ogni giorno il legame con Loki diventava più profondo, forte. Probabilmente era lo stesso per lui, visto ciò che gli era uscito di bocca, dinnanzi a tutti, qualche istante prima. Come le avesse letto nel pensiero, le sfiorò la mano e la fissò, gli occhi verde smeraldo nei suoi 'Sii prudente, per favore, fallo per me!'.

***  
Rafflesia proiettò l'immagine della planimetria dei sotterranei del Congresso, spiegando da dove sarebbero entrati; Tony avrebbe aperto la strada insieme a Steve ed a Thor, e poi tutti gli altri li avrebbero seguiti.

L'aereo atterrò a distanza ed andarono a piedi, verso il tunnel da percorrere; lei con Loki, alle spalle. Come un'ombra, appiccicato. Iniziò ad infastidirsi.

Correndo, udì un rumore strano e capì che Bruce si stava trasformando. In maniera incredibile ed impressionante divenne Hulk e, come previsto dal professore, tentò di aggredirla. Non si spostò, mentre il moro tirò fuori i pugnali con l'idea che se l'avesse solo sfiorata, l'avrebbe ucciso. Rafflesia lo capì e lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Lui si fermò, attendendo gli eventi, sempre pronto; in fondo doveva darle fiducia. Hulk continuava ad avvicinarsi. Natasha piuttosto preoccupata, provò, ugualmente, a contenersi.

'Sono io, Bruce…' la Tyler tese la mano al bestione verde. 'Non farti sopraffare da Hulk…sono io…siamo amici…' era calmissima e lo guardava negli occhi, come un cavallo da domare…' ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, Bruce…' continuò…' vuoi aiutarmi?'.

Trascorso qualche secondo, Hulk si fermò e le toccò la mano…' Va bene' una voce che di umano aveva proprio poco…' andiamo'.

Loki ripensò, in quell'attimo, alla storia del cane, e che Billy avesse proprio ragione.

Si mossero, tutti…Avevano sbaragliato tanti di quegli avversari, sul loro cammino…ognuno con i propri mezzi…il principe ed i suoi pugnali…lo fissò, ammirata!

Lavorare con gli Avengers sul campo era fantastico, avevano delle abilità così incredibili che tutto sembrava facile ma lottavano, molto disuniti. Rafflesia era entusiasta e preoccupata.

Mentre Thor avanzava, coperto da Barton, la ragazza si trovò, in apparenza, in un punto facilmente attaccabile; avvertì un rumore a destra e capì che Clint, con le sue frecce, proteggeva anche lei. Gli fece cenno di averlo visto, con la mano sinistra, e rimase immobile.

Loki, però, non riusciva a comprendere dove fosse. Dalla sua prospettiva, non riusciva più a controllarla. Si agitò. Si fece avanti, in maniera sconsiderata, per trovarla, almeno con lo sguardo...uno dei terroristi, dall'alto della piattaforma, lo vide e sparò nella sua direzione.

Nel momento stesso in cui capì verso chi l'uomo puntasse il fucile, Rafflesia si mosse. 'Loki, maledizione sta giù' imprecò. Con un balzo, lo spinse più forte che poté verso una zona riparata; lui atterrò malamente, senza danni, lei con la mitraglietta colpì il malvivente che cadde, privo di vita, dalla balaustra, non prima, tuttavia, di aver sparato a sua volta... tre proiettili...il primo le scheggiò la visiera dell'elmetto, il secondo le sfiorò una coscia, il terzo la raggiunse, in pieno, all'altezza dello stomaco...sentì un urto ed un dolore sovrumano e finì a terra, senza lamenti.

Loki accorse, immediatamente. Non diceva una parola, non riusciva nemmeno a pensare. Credeva fosse morta.

A seguire, Thor e Natasha. 'Rafflesia, Rafflesia stai bene?' La russa l'abbracciò e sollevandola, tentò di capire cosa avesse colpito la pallottola. La parte più rigida del giubbotto, fortunatamente.

'Ogni volta mi scordo quanto sia doloroso' l'agente Tyler si mise a sedere.

Il biondo l'aiutò ad alzarsi. Nel frattempo, interloquì Loki, che continuava nel suo mutismo e fissava, attonito, la ragazza. 'Che diavolo volevi fare, farti ammazzare? Guarda che hai combinato!'.

'Dobbiamo andare' li interruppe Clint 'Basta discutere, ora, non è proprio il momento'.

Corsero in direzione della parte della struttura dove si trovavano le bombe al plastico da disinnescare, Rafflesia parecchio sofferente, il moro ancora piuttosto sconvolto e silenzioso.

Innanzi, l'ultimo gruppo di terroristi rimasto; lo scudo di Steve ne colpì uno in pieno petto, e mentre Tony e Hulk annientavano gli altri, Natasha e Barton si diressero verso gli esplosivi. Con le loro capacità, disinnescare gli ordigni fu un gioco da ragazzi.

Il Congresso era salvo; mentre accorrevano gli agenti delle forze speciali, gli Avengers tornarono verso l'uscita, per dirigersi all'aereo.

Bruce aveva ripreso il suo solito aspetto, tutti i vestiti stracciati, e gli agenti dell'F.B.I. gli fornirono un giubbotto e dei pantaloni scuri.

Rafflesia si teneva, con una mano, il fianco indolenzito, Loki sempre alle spalle. Thor continuava a scuotere la testa e rimbrottare il fratello, pesantemente.

Passarono vicino ad una saletta da dove proveniva un gran vociare; la ragazza vide suo padre affacciarsi alla porta, con i suoi soliti uomini di scorta. Aveva saputo che era venuta con gli Avengers, in loro soccorso e desiderava salutarla e sincerarsi delle sue condizioni. 'Figlia mia, tutto bene? 'chiese il Senatore, un uomo sottile, elegante, con i capelli sale e pepe, un viso pulito. Una faccia da votare.

'Sì, stai tranquillo' lo liquidò.

'Ti hanno colpito?' il padre continuava, ansioso, con le domande, poiché non gli pareva in ottima forma.

'Avevo il giubbotto, scusa, devo andare, ci sentiamo' lo baciò sulla guancia e fece per muoversi, ma lui la rimproverò 'Quando la smetterai con questo lavoro assurdo?'.

'Papà, sempre la stessa storia…' sembravano aver già affrontato la questione.

'Senatore, dobbiamo lasciare l'edificio prima possibile, per motivi di sicurezza' intervenne un agente della scorta. Suo padre le strinse la mano e, finalmente, la lasciò andare, dirigendosi con le sue guardie del corpo verso un'uscita laterale, senza poter fare a meno, di notare l'uomo dai capelli lunghi e scuri che le era accanto e la osservava, in maniera insistente, gli occhi verde smeraldo fissi nei suoi. Notò, con ancora più interesse, lo sguardo di Rafflesia che lo contraccambiava.

***  
Presero posto sul velivolo, per tornare allo S.H.I.E.L.D. e Thor continuò il monologo. 'Ci hai messo in pericolo e ti sei messo tu stesso in pericolo. Non sai controllarti, nemmeno un bambino si comporta così, che hai nella testa?' gridò, all'indirizzo del fratello minore.

Loki non ne poteva più, di quei rimproveri e dello sguardo severo degli altri. Soprattutto era inquieto per aver rischiato che a Rafflesia accadesse qualcosa di irreparabile, con la sua mossa irrazionale e sciocca. Si avventò sul biondo e lo colpì al volto, gridando 'Lasciami stare, non impicciarti, sei sempre martellante' iniziando una zuffa a dir poco infantile.

Natasha girò lo sguardo verso di loro, disgustata. 'Siamo alle solite' commentò 'il vecchio Loki è tornato'. Rogers e Banner li separarono e li fecero mettere seduti, ognuno ad un capo diverso della panca dell'aereo.

'Ora state buoni e tranquilli, soprattutto zitti, finché arriveremo alla base, entrambi; ne ho piene le scatole di tutti e due!' li rimproverò, aspramente, il Capitano.

'Sì, per favore, ha ragione Steve…non è successo niente, sto benissimo, davvero!' terminò la ragazza, pensando che gli Avengers erano incredibilmente talentuosi e che la coesione in battaglia gli avrebbe dato una forza ulteriore. Se Loki non avesse incasinato tutto, sarebbe stato meglio… aveva capito che si era reso un bersaglio solo per paura che le succedesse qualcosa ma aveva complicato la questione e lei quasi ci aveva rimesso le penne. Le faceva rabbia e tenerezza insieme.

Se le parole di rimbrotto di Thor avevano scatenato l'inferno sull'aereo, non da meno furono quelle di Fury; mandò Rafflesia in infermeria e chiamò Loki, per una lavata di testa cosmica.

Quando uscì dalla stanza sembrava distrutto; aveva messo a rischio l'unico componente non Avengers della squadra, aveva perso la testa.

'Se non puoi tenere fuori da questo lavoro i tuoi sentimenti personali, smetti di averli' lo ammonì Nick, che aveva chiaramente capito la profondità del loro legame 'la stavi facendo ammazzare; se ci tieni a lei, fa un favore a tutti, stalle lontano!'.

Loki sapeva che il Direttore aveva ragione, era avvilito; la conversazione era durata pochi minuti ma era stata intensa. Si era ritrovato a riflettere che essersi spinto verso un lato più sentimentale, più umano di un rapporto, era stato deleterio perché aveva messo in pericolo la persona per lui più importante. L'unica a cui tenesse. Se, invece, si fosse comportato con la solita freddezza ed i modi abituali, non sarebbe accaduto nulla, probabilmente.

Rientrando nella sala da pranzo, vide Billy molto inquieto; Natasha e Bruce stavano tentando di calmarlo, chiarendo che Rafflesia aveva solo un graffio.

Il medico, però, si fece ripetere di nuovo l'accaduto. Voleva comprendere quanto fosse colpa dell'asgardiano era chiaro; gli mandò un'eloquente occhiata, che non prometteva proprio nulla di buono ed il moro ricordò la minaccia di morte. Non si metteva bene, altri guai in vista.

Di nuovo Romanoff raccontò, con calma; arrivò l'agente Tyler, appena visitata dall'equipe medica. 'Tutto ok, ragazzi, ho solo un livido' rise, tentando di mascherare il dolore. Aveva percepito un'ulteriore tensione e voleva assolutamente smorzarne i toni.

Provò, con grande difficoltà, a non guardare il principe, che, nel frattempo, si era diretto verso il corridoio, per tornare in camera, ritenendo che la sua presenza le avrebbe causato solo altri problemi.

Billy, con le guance arrossate di rabbia, le si avvicinò, premendole la mano sul fianco destro, con delicatezza; lei impallidì, contraendo il volto.

'Stai benissimo, a quanto pare! Sei diventata matta?' il dottore aveva alzato la voce, era la prima volta.

Gli Avengers lo fissavano, in apprensione.

'Ti prego, soprassediamo, è stata una giornata pesante'.

Lui, diversamente, non aveva voglia di lasciar perdere e la trascinò via, prendendola per un braccio, in malo modo; la portò nel suo alloggio, quasi di peso, per parlarle a quattr'occhi.

Nella stanza, l'amico notò sul comodino, accanto al letto, il disegno fatto da Loki, quello che le aveva regalato qualche giorno prima, il ritratto in cui i due erano mano nella mano. Pensò fosse l'ultima immagine che vedesse prima di addormentarsi e che l'avesse posizionata lì, intenzionalmente. Finì con innervosirsi ancora di più. 'Ti rendi conto che ti sei presa una pallottola per lui, anzi tre? Perché? Lo conosci da poche settimane, devi essere veramente impazzita!' gridò.

'Hai frainteso, ho reagito d'istinto, senza pensare. Se ci fossi stato tu, mi sarei comportata nello stesso identico modo!' pronunciando quelle parole capì che era il punto cruciale…quanto Loki, in poco tempo, fosse diventato tanto importante. Lo aveva paragonato al suo amico più caro…

Al dottore salì il sangue al cervello. 'Noi siamo amici da una vita, ha incontrato quello lì solo da pochi giorni, che razza di confronto hai fatto? Rispondimi e smettila di mentirmi perché non hai fatto altro nelle ultime settimane! Merito la verità, sono stufo dei tuoi silenzi, sto perdendo la pazienza! Ti conosco meglio di chiunque altro al mondo e l'ho capito che c'è qualcosa tra voi!'.

Rimase zitta.

La incalzò, nuovamente, aggressivo 'Che diavolo c'è tra voi? Dimmelo!'.

Lo guardò, ancora senza rispondere; cosa avrebbe dovuto confessargli, che si stava innamorando di Loki?

'Allora, di che si tratta? Stai mandando in malora la tua vita per una scopata? E' questo? Una fantastica scopata interstellare?' le urlò in faccia, completamente fuori di sé, con il desiderio folle di provocarla perché si confidasse, ad ogni costo.

Con tutta la forza che possedeva, Rafflesia lo schiaffeggiò e fece un passo indietro, guardandosi la mano, sconvolta.

Billy aveva gli occhi sgranati.

Parlò, in tono basso e grave, serissima 'Non ti azzardare mai più a rivolgerti a me in questo modo o la nostra amicizia finisce qui. Esci, adesso'. Si girò di spalle, sospirando. Non poteva dirgli che nemmeno avevano fatto l'amore. Non ancora, per lo meno.

'Non pensavo saremmo mai arrivati a questo punto' le mormorò, toccandosi il viso, dove la pelle gli bruciava per il manrovescio 'Ti voglio bene e voglio solo il meglio per te. Ascolta un consiglio sincero! Smetti di desiderare ciò che non puoi avere. Questa storia ti distruggerà, è troppo perfino per te, non è nemmeno umano!' sbattè la porta ed uscì.

La ragazza, sconvolta, si spogliò e fece la doccia; provò a riposare, senza riuscirci, era troppo nervosa. Ripensò alla missione, ed al litigio, e non poté far altro che ammettere con sé stessa che amava Loki. Pazzamente. E che, in fondo, tutto ciò che il suo amico più caro le aveva gridato in faccia, parola per parola, era vero.

Uscì in salone, dove trovò tutti gli altri sui divani, tranquilli, in chiacchiere, tranne il principe.

'Billy è andato via' riepilogò Steve 'domani pomeriggio alle quattro tornerà, per la sorpresa che ci ha preparato; credo abbia chiesto l'autorizzazione di Fury per organizzare, Nick ha un'evidente predilezione per il dottorino ed ha accondisceso'.

Lei non rispose nulla.

Thor mormorò 'Mio fratello ha esagerato, mi dispiace, non so cosa gli sia preso, non l'ho mai visto così, in tanti anni. In combattimento è formidabile, un freddo, oggi invece, quando c'eri di mezzo tu...'.

A quel punto Tony sbottò, non si tenne più 'Non so che problemi abbiate! Loki è cambiato in meglio da quando c'è Rafflesia! È più cortese, collaborativo e presente, a tratti amichevole anche con noi; oggi voleva sacrificarsi per salvarla, voleva capire se fosse in pericolo, voleva vedere dove fosse. Che c'è di strano, se vuoi bene a qualcuno? E' evidente che è molto coinvolto! Secondo me, non è una colpa o una sventura, tutt'altro…'. Guardò l'agente Tyler e le sorrise, solidale. Aveva un debole per lei, era diventata un'amica speciale.

Nessuno parlava, quel ragionamento non faceva una piega.

Il biondo aggiunse 'In effetti, per Loki è contato sempre e solo Loki!'.

'Appunto' concluse Stark. Non c'era più nulla da argomentare.

Natasha aggiunse 'A Billy passerà, non preoccuparti, era solo molto agitato, non credo proprio pensiate ciò che vi siete detti'.

'Avete sentito la nostra discussione?'.

'Sì, urlavate e credo abbia udito pure Loki. Chiaramente, non si è più visto. Ho deciso di parlargli e Rafflesia, devi farlo anche tu, a mio avviso, per il bene di tutti noi e soprattutto per il suo' suggerì Thor.

Il periodo dei silenzi fra lui e Loki sembrava non avere fine, così Thor si ritrovò in stanza del fratello minore, senza nemmeno bussare. Lo trovò ancora completamente vestito dalla missione, seduto sul bordo del letto. Pallido.

Lui lo fissò, scocciato.

'Fratello, ti devo delle scuse. Credo di aver esagerato. Cosa succede? Non ti riconosco più'. Dimostrarsi cortese ed accomodante poteva aiutarlo.

Il moro rimuginò… gli mancavano la sua familiarità ed aveva bisogno di qualcuno a cui confidare i propri pensieri 'Sono confuso. Davanti a questa midgardiana non riesco più a ragionare' era evidente si riferisse a Rafflesia.

'Continua' lo esortò.

'Voglio stare con lei, sempre. Ti sembrerà incredibile, mi piacciono quelle sciocche ed inutili attività in cui mi coinvolge. Se non è con me, la penso, continuamente. Oggi, durante la missione, quando non riuscivo più a vedere dove fosse, sono impazzito. E' evidente che non so affatto gestire questa… questa relazione, come la chiamano i terrestri' confessò, sconfortato.

'Rafflesia è una persona molto dolce e ti è chiaramente legata, non ha avuto problemi nemmeno a farlo capire agli altri quando è venuto a cena Bucky…' l'altro era perplesso.

'Sono un disastro con i legami affettivi. Lo sai bene, non ho mai avuto veri amici né rapporti profondi con nessuno, se non con …' si interruppe e lo guardò, il riferimento era ai tre esseri che non tollerava più e che lo avevano tradito ed ingannato, il fratello ed i genitori adottivi.

'Non puoi, per una volta, dimenticare quello che è accaduto? Smettere di vedere tutto come un tradimento, una doppiezza? Devi concentrarti su ciò che vivi qui, ora!' ribadì Thor, seccamente. Non voleva riprendere sempre i soliti argomenti.

'Rafflesia mi desidera così come sono, non mi teme. Ha visto il mio lato... non asgardiano, con lei mi sono svelato. Il suo comportamento nei miei confronti è sempre lineare, spontaneo. E' migliore di me…non ne sono degno' concluse Loki.

Thor, colpito che il fratello si fosse mostrato con quelle sembianze che non svelava mai a nessuno, non si stupì affatto, invece, che per l'agente Tyler non fossero un problema poiché da tempo aveva compreso la purezza del suo cuore. Non poté che dirgli 'Sì, probabilmente è migliore di te, ha un animo nobile. Però, fratello, dal comportamento che hai avuto oggi, durante la battaglia, è evidente quanto tu tenga a lei…ti sei messo in pericolo, a prezzo della tua vita e non lo hai fatto mai, per nessuno. Stai camminando sul suo stesso sentiero, a mio avviso. Ascolta un consiglio che avrei voluto sentirmi dare qualche tempo fa. Seguì l'istinto e non la razionalità, con quella donna, è meglio. Per una volta, lasciati andare, non programmare tutto...e ...per favore…datti una sistemata, sei un disastro!' lo salutò ed uscì.

Loki si alzò, finalmente, dal letto, si tolse gli abiti sporchi della missione e si buttò sotto la doccia, solo in parte rasserenato dalle parole del fratello maggiore.

Sentì bussare. 'Posso?' Era Rafflesia.

'Vattene' rispose, a voce bassa; la donna entrò, ugualmente, chiudendo la porta a chiave.

Era di spalle, a torso nudo, la fronte appoggiata sul vetro della finestra, appena uscito dalla doccia …'Vattene via, per favore' ripeté a voce più alta, deciso…

Lei non disse nulla, avanzò e lo abbracciò, da dietro. Iniziò a baciargli il collo e le spalle, poi la nuca, carezzandogli i lunghi capelli neri, ancora umidi. Posò le mani sui suoi fianchi e lo fece girare.

Lo strinse di nuovo a sé e lo baciò sulla bocca, appassionatamente…

'Vai via' ripeté ancora, tentando di allontanarla, avvilito 'Ti causo solo problemi, ti stavo facendo uccidere, ha ragione Billy, sono un mostro, qualsiasi cosa faccia'.

'Non è vero, Loki, non sei cosi. Non voglio andar via, voglio solo te…solo questo' Rafflesia lo baciò ancora, intrecciando la lingua con la sua, come facevano sempre.

Loki cedette al desiderio che tutto il suo corpo vibrante tentava di sopire, dal primo attimo in cui i loro occhi si erano incrociati; contraccambiò le sue labbra e la fece ruotare, per farle appoggiare la schiena sul vetro, velocemente... la bramava troppo e da troppo tempo. Seguì solo i propri impulsi, come suggeritogli da Thor, lo aveva capito...Era giunto il momento di superare l'agognato confine che aveva riempito i suoi sogni notturni.

Le alzò la canotta e gliela sfilò dalla testa, e poi le sganciò il reggiseno di pizzo bianco. Era bellissima, i seni armonici, pieni, rotondi ed i capezzoli grandi rosei, turgidi; scese a baciarle l'incavo delle mammelle ed a succhiarle i capezzoli, alternativamente. Prima un seno e a seguire l'altro. Sentì il suo corpo tremare di piacere, sotto la propria bocca ardente. Si scostò e le carezzò, ripetutamente, il livido violaceo, segno del proiettile che l'aveva colpita, per leccarlo. La udiva sospirare e, con voce arrochita, ripetere il suo nome, solo il suo nome. Loki, Loki, una meravigliosa litania continua nella testa e nelle orecchie, rimbombante.

Le abbassò i pantaloni, da cui la donna si liberò con facilità e cominciò a tormentarle l'elastico delle candide mutandine di pizzo…'Toglimele' lo pregò…non attese molto; con un movimento lento, Loki fece scendere gli slip, lungo le cosce, fino alla caviglie; Rafflesia li allontanò con un calcio.

Il moro ridacchiò, a quel gesto, e per il leggero nervosismo che lo pervadeva, stranamente…era così sensuale ed aperta che si sentiva quasi in difficoltà…

'Toccami' lo pregò, avendo compreso le sue remore, nel momento in cui, a sua volta, lo spogliava della tuta; mentre il principe tormentava la sua intimità con le lunghe dita affusolate, insinuò la propria mano nei boxer di cotone bianco, dove lui era già di marmo.

Gli tolse l'intimo, rapida, laddove il moro continuava ad eccitarla sempre di più, in profondità, veemente.

Loki udì i gemiti della ragazza, ne percepì i brividi sulla pelle profumata… si chiese, in quell'attimo, se fosse più piacevole dare quelle carezze amorose o riceverle; mai gli era capitata una situazione del genere, lui che, anche nel sesso, solo prendeva e pretendeva, egoisticamente.

Rafflesia era così coinvolta e le mani del compagno tanto esperte, che pensò che sarebbe venuta all'istante e dovette fermarsi, per condividere quel piacere che saliva in lei, a tutti i costi.

'Non qui alla finestra, vieni con me' gli ordinò, e prendendolo per mano, si spostò verso il letto francese dell'alloggio. Tolse il piumone e si stese supina, sopra le lenzuola, per farsi ammirare; lui si fermò, in piedi, al bordo del letto, e la guardò. Mai vista in vita sua una femmina tanto eccitante… le gote arrossate, le labbra turgide, i capezzoli eretti, le gambe leggermente aperte a mostrare il sesso umido e pronto.

Lussuriosa e provocante, come nessuna, in nessun regno conosciuto. Stava per perdere il senno e la ragione, anzi forse già era accaduto 'Sei così bella che non riesco nemmeno a respirare' le confessò, serio, fissandola con gli occhi di smeraldo...una frase che le sarebbe sempre rimasta scolpita nel cuore, profondamente.

La sua erezione era ancora cresciuta...era splendido... Rafflesia se ne compiacque e gli sorrise, invitandolo ad avvicinarsi, con un gesto della mano.

Loki impazzì ...Appiccicò la bocca alla sua, in un unico bacio, appassionato. Fece aderire il proprio corpo al suo ed iniziò a baciarla e a leccarla, dappertutto, scendendo dal collo giù, sempre più in basso, in mezzo alla cosce della donna. Che fremette di piacere ai ripetuti e navigati colpi della sua lingua…dopo poco lo tirò, leggermente, per gli adorati capelli, per riportarne il viso accanto al proprio.

Si baciarono ancora, un'unione di umori e sapori inebriante…'Ti voglio Loki, adesso, non farmi più aspettare'.

Entrò, finalmente, nella femmina che, così a lungo, aveva bramato… umida, calda, pulsante e stretta… dovette sforzare per contenersi, per tenere un ritmo più lento e costante nelle proprie spinte …Rafflesia socchiuse gli occhi, riempendogli il volto di baci appassionati… 'Loki… Loki… Loki…'. Sentiva delle onde di desiderio tanto forti e mai provate in vita sua, che, pian piano, la portarono in un oceano di piacere, pulsante…quando Loki percepì la compagna abbandonarsi, fece altrettanto, e venne insieme a lei, ansimante… tutto il suo desiderio, aumentato enormemente dalla visione del viso eccitato di Rafflesia che ne ripeteva il nome '…Loki... Loki…Loki'.

Rimasero a coccolarsi, lungamente, fatto l'amore. Si chiarirono dell'episodio della mattinata e l'agente Tyler si fece promettere che non sarebbe stato più tanto imprudente, in battaglia.

La pregò, a sua volta, accigliato 'Non devi discutere con Billy a causa mia, la vostra amicizia è troppo importante per te'. Lei annuì, con poca convinzione.

Mentre finivano di rivestirsi, sentirono bussare alla porta.

'Ehi, di casa?' Era Stark, in mano due calici di vino bianco, per niente in imbarazzo di averli trovati insieme. Aveva capito che era inevitabile. 'Venite, si festeggia' era piuttosto allegro. 'Siamo vivi, stiamo bene e la missione è stata vittoriosa, su col morale'.

Si aggregarono agli altri e cenarono tutti insieme, con serenità.

'Cosa avrà in mente Billy, per la sorpresa di domani?' Steve non stava più nella pelle.

Rafflesia, certa di aver intuito i progetti del dottore, non rispose, per evitare di rovinare la sorpresa. Anche se, in quel momento, non aveva voglia né di uscite né di vedere il suo amico, stante l'animato litigio… in mente e nel cuore c'era solo il suo Loki.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITOLO 6 DIVERTIAMOCI!**

La mattina seguente non ci furono allenamenti, riposarono tutti fino a tardi poiché la stanchezza e la tensione della missione avevano preso il sopravvento. Tranne Loki e Rafflesia, che non dormirono affatto.

Fecero colazione all'ora di pranzo. Quando arrivò Billy, erano pronti.

'Signori, seguitemi' esordì il giovane medico.

Attraverso il tunnel dello S.H.I.E.L.D. salirono su un furgoncino, con vetri oscurati.

'Dove siamo diretti?' Rogers era sempre più curioso.

'A divertirci. Spero che ciò che ho scelto vi piaccia!'

Costeggiarono Central Park; New York era stupenda ed era bello uscire, vista tanta clausura forzata.

Alla fine del percorso, arrivarono ad un'area giochi, integralmente presidiata per loro. C'era una pista di pattinaggio, come Rafflesia aveva immaginato; entrarono all'interno e Billy li aiutò a scegliere i pattini da noleggiare.

Qualcuno non aveva mai pattinato. Qualcuno altro si disse arrugginito. Loki e Thor erano molto perplessi.

'Che numero?' domandò l'addetto, alla ragazza.

'Trentanove, di quelli lì in fondo' indicò un paio di pattini che sembravano aver visto tempi migliori.

'La signorina se ne intende' l'uomo glieli porse.

'Sei brava?' chiese Natasha.

'Se la cava' rispose Billy, al suo posto, ridacchiando.

Si diressero verso la pista. Chi era già avvezzo si buttò, aiutando gli altri. Vedova Nera con l'immancabile Bruce al seguito. Tony andava da solo e Clint se la cavava egregiamente. Loki, Steve e Thor provavano, con risultati altalenanti. Billy dava qualche semplice lezione, le basi, e prese il moro per mano, per insegnargli.

Rafflesia lo osservava degli spalti, tranquilla. Era elegante perfino in quello, il suo principe.

'Che fai? Vieni!' la invitò Stark.

'Sì, arrivo, un attimo' prese tempo.

Gli Avengers, dopo una mezz'ora, sedettero, stanchi per il freddo e la fatica.

Intanto che la macchina ricompattava il ghiaccio, la donna fece un po' di stretching e toltasi il giaccone, scese in pista.

'Manca la musica, Billy. Ma grazie lo stesso. È fantastico quiiii' gridò al medico, allontanandosi verso il centro dell'area. Aveva capito le sue intenzioni e si era fatta dare un forte antidolorifico. A Boston avevano imparato forse prima a pattinare e poi a camminare, il ghiaccio stesso non aveva segreti, per loro, ed adorava farlo.

Si girò, sorridendo a Loki; lui contraccambiò, facendole l'occhiolino. Billy le vide nel volto quella felicità che, in tanti anni, non aveva mai vissuto. Si sentì profondamente in colpa, per le parole del giorno prima, chiedendosi se fosse tardi per rimediare.

Rafflesia si scaldò un po' e prese velocità; eseguì un doppio salto, ed ancora uno ed un altro ed innumerevoli figure; dopo qualche momento di stupore, scattò l'applauso degli Avengers. Loki si alzò in piedi, per battere le mani e non smise, per un bel pezzo.

Era davvero fantastica...' Ancora, ancora, ancora!' urlò Banner; lei eseguì altre figure, ridendo; era molto tempo che non pattinava e più si scaldava, più scioglieva.

Il moro, di nuovo, rifletté che fosse la creatura più bella incontrata nella sua lunga vita, la sua donna... rabbrividì, non per il freddo…per i propri pensieri e per il ricordo della meravigliosa notte trascorsa insieme.

Lei continuò fino a che ebbe fiato, poi ritornò verso gli altri ed abbracciò Billy, rossa in volto. I venti di guerra della loro amicizia, per fortuna, si stavano allontanando.

'Sei bravissima, da non credere!' Stark era esaltato.

'Andiamo, il divertimento continua' il dottore incalzò. Tolsero i pattini ed entrarono in un'altra parte della struttura.

'Adoro il bowling' Steve vide le piste vuote e disponibili, sgranando gli occhi.

C'era una sala da bowling immensa, con annessa una tavola calda aperta, in funzione.

'Sotto con le bevande' esortò il medico; si servirono da bere da soli e scelsero da mangiare. La fame si faceva sentire. Ordinarono pizze giganti e molto condite da dividere ed ognuno un piatto particolare che desiderava. Loki fu ispirato dalla patate fritte, Rafflesia da un french toast, con panna e fragole in aggiunta.

'Come al solito, una cosetta leggera' rise Billy. 'Facciamo una partita'.

Erano in nove e si divisero in due team; in quella da cinque le due ragazze, Billy, Loki e Bruce, nell'altra il Capitano, Stark, Clint e Thor. Steve era entusiasta e sorridente, un vero asso pure coi birilli.

Le squadre vinsero una partita ciascuno; il moro sogghignava, quel gioco era incredibilmente sciocco eppure tanto divertente.

Presero posto a due tavoli attigui, divorando la cena.

'Buonissimi questi hamburger' esclamò Thor; approfittando del momento di serenità e buon umore, Rafflesia volle sapere se avesse meditato sulla sua proposta.

'Non ho ancora deciso' il biondo era molto titubante.

'Lascia fare al caso, fratello' suggerì Loki, saggiamente 'incontra Jane, ascolta cosa ha da dirti, il tempo delle decisioni definitive è lontano; non molte ore fa, qualcuno mi ha dato un consiglio analogo, che ho seguito alla lettera'. Sorrise, sornione.

'Mi pare una buona idea! Bravo!' commentò lei.

Thor rifletté, assorto' Va bene, Rafflesia, organizza pure' per una volta, le parole altrui lo avevano convinto.

'Evviva' rispose, addentando un pezzo enorme di french toast, non prima di averlo passato nella panna; masticò rumorosamente, come al solito.

Loki, sedutole accanto, le fece il verso, ridendo e lei si coprì il viso con la mano, per poi pulirsi col tovagliolo. Le era rimasto un pochino di panna, all'angolo delle bocca. Il moro non resistette e glielo tolse, con un piccolo colpo di lingua, per baciarla all'incrocio delle labbra, subito. Si guardarono l'un l'altra, innamorati.

Avevano una luce così bella negli occhi che Billy, al tavolo con loro, fu costretto a girarsi dall'altra parte, tanto gli sembrava profondo e riservato quel momento di intimità.

Thor arrossì ed abbassò lo sguardo, sul proprio bicchiere di birra; una parte di sé era contenta per suo fratello, l'altra profondamente angosciata.

'Signore e signori, la serata non è terminata, la prossima tappa sarà altrettanto piacevole...seguitemi!'.

Risalirono sul pulmino. Percorso qualche chilometro, alla spicciolata, li fece scendere nuovamente ed entrare in un enorme negozio di caramelle, riservato anch'esso. 'Fate il pieno, adesso, e portate via queste delizie, per addolcire le vostre notti solitarie' scherzò Billy.

Non se lo fecero ripetere due volte; assaggiarono talmente tanti dolciumi che Rafflesia pensò avrebbero avuto tutti bisogno dell'infermeria dello S.H.I.E.L.D..

Loki si era rimpinzato di cioccolatini fondenti, lei riempito un sacchetto di gelatine all'arancia, sapendo che le avrebbe mangiate una dietro l'altra.

La musica era fantastica, nel locale passavano canzoni vintage e cominciò a ballare sulle note di 'Dress you up' di Madonna; adorava quel pezzo! Si mosse verso Billy e si lasciò andare al ritmo della melodia. Pian piano anche gli altri. Billy e Tony insegnarono qualche movimento a Loki e Thor, che, abituati a ben altri tipi di danze, riuscirono lo stesso, nei passi.

Quando la canzone terminò, scoppiarono in una grossa risata.

Il loro tempo era finito, sul serio stavolta, e dovevano rincasare allo S.H.I.E.L.D..

Sulla strada del ritorno, Rafflesia si sedette accanto al suo amico, gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e si decise, finalmente, a parlargli, a cuore aperto. 'Mi dispiace lo schiaffo e il resto. Non avrei dovuto, devi perdonarmi, non posso vivere senza la tua amicizia. Mi rammarico di non essere stata sincera con te, fin dall'inizio; mi trovo in una situazione difficile e più passano i giorni, più mi sento legata a Loki, profondamente. E' successo tutto in poco tempo e non riesco ancora a crederci. Non ho mai provato per nessuno quello che sento per lui, non so nemmeno spiegartelo con le parole…'.

'Scusa tu, per aver pontificato ed averti dato lezioni di vita; ho tanta paura di vederti soffrire. Speriamo non succeda, Loki mi piace, lo avrai capito, è che mi sembra tutto così strano; hai conosciuto tanti ragazzi, nella tua vita, e se solo oggi sei così coinvolta, una ragione ci sarà…sono certo che andrà tutto bene!'. Sembrava tornata l'abituale armonia, fra loro.

Billy li salutò ad uno ad uno, appena scesi dal pulmino; ci furono abbracci, pacche sulle spalle e due baci rumorosi di Nat.

Strinse forte la sua migliore amica e le sussurrò 'Ci vediamo presto'.

E abbracciò Loki, come l'ultima volta, sempre il solito ammonimento 'Abbi cura di lei'. Oramai gliela aveva affidata!

Rientrando negli alloggi, una voce su tutte riepilogò l'esito del lungo pomeriggio trascorso insieme. 'Serata fantastica, ragazzi' affermò Steve 'era proprio tanto che non mi divertivo così…vi voglio bene…'. Steve Rogers…un cuore che batte, pensò Rafflesia. Come spesso accadeva, il Capitano aveva dato voce ai sentimenti degli Avengers.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITOLO 7 LA PRINCIPESSA DI BOSTON**

Nelle settimane seguenti, i loro rapporti interpersonali si cementarono.

Loki e Rafflesia erano sempre insieme. Non era solo una questione di sesso, si conobbero, profondamente. Parlavano in continuazione ed avevano tanto da dirsi.

Thor vide la dottoressa Foster, in campo neutro; quando tornò, non rivelò alcuna informazione su come fosse andato quell'incontro.

Era molto turbato e toccò a Loki chiedere notizie dell'accaduto. 'Come va, fratello?'.

'Non bene…Jane vuole venire ad Asgard e devo trovare il modo di convincere nostro padre, se esiste; se potesse, che futuro avremmo?'.

'Già' mormorò l'altro; la complicata vicenda non gli era estranea né indifferente, visto che viveva proprio una situazione analoga. 'Non sono bravo come te, a dare consigli. So solo una cosa, adesso. Che se dovessi perdere Rafflesia…'. Si interruppe, incerto ed angustiato.

Il fratello maggiore lo guardò negli occhi e lo sentì vicino, come quando erano bambini. Conosceva bene l'inferno che aveva nel cuore, il suo stesso. Provò a rincuorarlo 'Loki, sono con te…qualsiasi cosa accada, lo sai bene, dovremo affrontarla insieme, quando torneremo ad Asgard, e credo sarà prima di quanto immagini'.

Il moro lo guardò, confortato ed afflitto, in ugual misura.

Durante l'ultimo briefing, Nick si confrontò con Rafflesia sui notevoli progressi degli Avengers. Fury pensava, tuttavia, di chiudere il Progetto Armonia di lì poco, ancorché il risultato sperato non fosse stato ottenuto appieno.

Lei concordò; ognuno sarebbe tornato alla sua vita abituale, era inevitabile.

Il Capo continuò 'Vorrei che facessi parte dello S.H.I.E.L.D., in pianta stabile. Lascia l'F.B.I. e rimani a lavorare con me, con gli Avengers, sei nata per questo!'.

'Ci rifletterò' non era affatto convinta di voler restare.

'Devi informare Thor e Loki che è arrivato il momento di tornare a casa!'.

Annuì, pensierosa.

'C'è un'ultima cosa; hai realizzato i desideri di tutti, voglio ringraziarti della tua collaborazione e dell'aiuto che mi hai dato. Come posso sdebitarmi?'.

Gli sorrise…Aveva un unico desiderio!

'Ragazzi' esordì Rafflesia' il Progetto Armonia terminerà, fra qualche settimana'.

Loki perse ancora di più i colori.

'Finiremo l'addestramento e parteciperemo, fino alla fine, alle missioni che ci verranno proposte, nel corso del prossimo periodo in cui staremo qui insieme'.

Nat non sembrava contenta. 'Fury sistemerà chi di voi, invece, preferisce rimanere allo S.H.I.E.L.D.'. Lei e Banner si rasserenarono, subito.

'Vi informo che domani andrò a Boston, per qualche giorno; per le attività da svolgere farete capo a Steve'.

Il moro abbassò il viso, rabbuiato. Non voleva starle lontano e quelle parole lo avevano profondamente contrariato. Si spostò, verso la finestra del soggiorno, inquieto e Rafflesia lo raggiunse, veloce; aveva lo sguardo sempre più triste 'Non voglio separarmi da te'.

La ragazza non resistette più 'Fury ha acconsentito che andassimo insieme! Prepara i bagagli, altezza reale, ci muoviamo presto! Sempre se ti va, ovviamente…' sorrise, contenta, stringendolo a sé …lui, incredulo, annuì.

Si mossero alle prime ore dell'alba, con un'auto dell'Agenzia.

Lei guidava, sicura, nel poco traffico dell'autostrada. Aveva sintonizzato lo stereo su una stazione radio, che suonava canzoni romantiche. Con la mano sinistra teneva il volante e con la destra stringeva quella di Loki, che al suo fianco, guardava, interessato, il panorama e di più il suo profilo.

'Facciamo una tappa intermedia' gli propose; si fermarono in un outlet, lungo la strada. Rafflesia voleva fare acquisti e prendere qualcosa d'abbigliamento per il principe, dato che indossava sempre le tute dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e la felpa di Billy.

Si divertirono un mondo, a girare per i negozi e nei camerini a provare i diversi capi. Il moro scelse dei jeans blu scuro stone washed, delle felpe e della camice da Ralph Lauren; al momento di pagare, tirò fuori dalla tasca un cilindro di banconote, rette da un elastico. Davanti alla cassiera, lei spalancò gli occhi. 'Non pensavi mica che avrei fatto pagare una signora? Non li ho rubati né avuti in prestito. Sono miei! Ti racconterò, a tempo debito, come li ho avuti…per ora non farmi domande, te ne prego!' le disse; era curiosissima, per una volta ma si attenne alla richiesta.

Incamminandosi verso l'auto, Loki notò un negozio di Brioni. Eleganti vestiti italiani di pregio; si fermò, affascinato, davanti la vetrina, rimirandoli a lungo, in silenzio.

'Vuoi entrare a vedere?' gli chiese.

'Mi piacerebbe tanto...'. Così fu… misurò molti completi; era bello ed elegante, in maniera sconvolgente, con quegli abiti, tanto che lei ebbe una stretta al cuore, pensando che il loro tempo stava finendo.

'Scegline uno' mormorò, gli occhi lucidi 'voglio regalartelo, per favore, stai così bene!'.

Il principe protestò… alla fine si fece convincere, pur non sapendo quando avrebbe avuto un occasione per indossarlo; potò per uno nero, abbinato con una camicia bianca ed una cravatta scura oltre che delle scarpe di cuoio …era raffinato e signorile, come un damerino inglese.

Dopo un'altra ora di viaggio, arrivarono a Boston; la casa di Rafflesia era una villetta a due piani a Beacon Hill, il quartiere residenziale più prestigioso della città, con un giardino molto curato.

Al piano terra una sala da pranzo ed un salotto con camino, una cucina spaziosa aperta sulla sala, uno studio ed un bagno per gli ospiti; era arredata con gusto sobrio, colori chiari, luminosi.

'La tua casa è semplice, elegante, bellissima, come te' …una riflessione stranissima ed inusuale gli attraversò la mente… lì avrebbe potuto vivere! E sarebbe stato felice! Era la prima volta che riusciva ad immaginarsi in un luogo diverso da Asgard…

'Saliamo!' ordinò Rafflesia.

Al piano di sopra, un paio stanze gemelle, unite da un bagno in comune e una camera padronale con bagno privato, enorme. Doppio lavandino, una vasca da bagno ovale di dimensioni notevoli ed una doccia rettangolare ampia, chiusa da un robusto vetro di cristallo, con un passaggio fra le due strutture. A finire, un guardaroba.

Il letto King size, con una trapunta violetta, attirò l'attenzione di Loki. Un nuovo talamo da scoprire…Quando avrebbe potuto giacere lì con lei? La desiderava, continuamente, ed il fatto che lo avesse voluto accanto, nel ritorno a casa, gliela aveva fatta sentire più vicina che mai. Rafflesia intuì l'intenzione peccaminosa e gli buttò le braccia al collo.

Voleva fargli visitare Boston ed i luoghi della città che amava e dove era cresciuta…per fortuna, il weekend era lungo e potevano, temporaneamente, dedicarsi ad altro.

La ragazza faceva la doccia, dopo l'amore e Loki la osservava, dal vetro. I suoi movimenti erano delicati e sensuali al tempo stesso; cercò di capire se potesse, in qualche modo, fissare quel ricordo nella mente, per serbarlo nei tempi bui, di lontananza, che sentiva approssimarsi.

Suonò il campanello, al piano di sotto. 'Vai tu, per favore? Sarà Billy' gli chiese.

Scese le scale ed aprì, il solo asciugamano a cingergli i fianchi; era l'amico, in effetti, con una donna con un caschetto biondo e lineamenti fini. 'Lei è Diane, la mia fidanzata' la presentò, orgoglioso; si strinsero la mano, visibilmente imbarazzati dalla nudità del principe, che risalì, di volata, i gradini, per mettersi addosso qualcosa.

'E' molto affascinante, capisco perché Rafflesia si sia innamorata!' ridacchiò la donna.

Quel pomeriggio la temperatura era gradevole e passeggiarono a lungo, insieme, visitando il centro storico di Boston; si fermarono per l'aperitivo a Prudential Tower, un grattacielo, nel cuore della città, da cui si godeva una vista mozzafiato della baia e del River Charles.

Rafflesia indossava un vestito di seta bianco con dei fiorellini rosa ed un coprispalle abbinato; ad ogni passo Loki non poteva che rimirarla, pensando a quanto fosse bella. Lui non era da meno, col suo vestito di Brioni preso all'outlet ed indossato prima di quanto sperasse.

'Amico mio, stasera si cena in famiglia' il medico ridacchiò 'Sei elegantissimo, ma ti manca la cravatta!'.

Gli spiegò che aveva indossato l'abito, in maniera più informale dei manichini visti alla boutique.

'Siamo stati tutti invitati dal papà di Rafflesia' intervenne Diane.

'Sempre se ti va' aggiunse la ragazza; con Loki nulla era da dare mai per scontato…

'Sì, certo' era poco convinto. Le cene in famiglia, sul suo regno, avevano un significato ben preciso e gli erano sempre state molto sgradite, si sentiva un pesce fuor d'acqua.

Nel corso del tragitto verso casa del Senatore, nell'auto di Billy, Loki e Rafflesia, seduti sul sedile posteriore, erano silenziosi, mano nella mano. L'asgardiano le mormorò sottovoce 'Mi piacerebbe tanto imparare a guidare, puoi insegnarmi, nei prossimi giorni?'.

Nel sentire quelle parole, il medico accostò, di colpo, la macchina sulla corsia di emergenza. 'Su, scendi e vieni al mio posto. Diane, siediti dietro!'.

Loki appariva incerto, per una volta 'Potrei distruggerla. Davvero ti fidi?'.

'Certo, e no, non credo la disintegrerai; sono un ottimo insegnante' reagì, ridendo '…chissà quando ci ricapita!'.

'Buttati' lo esortò Rafflesia; in fondo l'auto aveva il cambio automatico e lui era famoso per essere un talentuoso pilota di aeronavi, come raccontava sempre il fratello.

Il moro si mise al volante; con pochi suggerimenti, Billy gli fornì dei rudimenti di guida che li fecero sopravvivere al viaggio. Risero come matti, ad ogni curva ed il principe si divertì moltissimo.

Mentre si dirigevano verso la periferia di Boston, Rafflesia gli chiarì che la casa apparteneva a suo padre e di non farsi troppo impressionare.

Lui capì il perché al suo arrivo; la residenza del Senatore era un dimora vittoriana di proporzioni esagerate, contò almeno una trentina di finestre. L'interno non era da meno, soffitti alti, stucchi, specchi, tende, una lussuosa opulenza, in uno stile molto diverso dalla semplicità della ragazza. Gli sembrò un castello, una reggia.

Si chiese se Rafflesia, a modo suo ed in un mondo tanto lontano da Asgard, non fosse una principessa.

Li accolsero il Senatore Tyler e la seconda moglie, Margareth, detta Maggie, bionda, minuta, vestita con un elegante tailleur.

La cena era squisita. Servitori, in effetti, come sul suo regno, meditò Loki, guardando il cameriere che portava in tavola le diverse pietanze. Rifletté che oramai era abituato a farne a meno, non gli importava più di dover cucinare o farsi da solo le cose.

La conversazione fu piacevole, parlarono della vita allo S.H.I.E.L.D., di Fury, e Billy tenne parecchio banco, sempre solare e simpatico. Diane, la fidanzata era molto più quieta e tranquilla. Si erano conosciuti in ospedale, dove faceva la ricercatrice. Pensò si compensassero e che quella fosse la forza del loro rapporto, poiché apparivano molto uniti.

Mai la conversazione, ad arte, si spostò sulle sue origini; aveva percepito che tutti sapessero ma fossero troppo educati e cortesi, per affrontare l'argomento. Gli piacque mangiare con loro, senza le tensioni che sempre riempivano i momenti conviviali passati ad Asgard, si sentiva, incredibilmente…a casa.

Dopo il dolce, si trasferirono in salotto per il caffè; lì, il moro osservò, con interesse, la carrellata di foto nelle cornici d'argento. Rafflesia bambina con sua madre e Billy, al mare, in una villetta sulla spiaggia, Rafflesia e Billy che si diplomavano, la laurea di lui, la premiazione all'accademia dell'F.B.I. di lei, il famigerato cane adottato al canile, un loro immagine, con accanto un Nick Fury molto giovane ed entrambi gli occhi. Fu un excursus, sulla vita dei due, che lo incuriosì; quanto erano diversi, lui e Rafflesia, si rammaricò…. Poi alzò lo sguardo e vide un ritratto… Rimase a bocca aperta. La donna fra qualche anno, forse, e se possibile, più attraente; capì che si trattava della mamma, Rebecca, anche dal ciondolo a croce che portava al collo.

Si era fatto tardi e l'agente Tyler propose di tornare a casa. 'Ancora qualche minuto!' la bloccò suo padre; era quasi mezzanotte e andò in cucina, personalmente, a prendere lo champagne che aveva fatto mettere in fresco. Quando tornò, con la bottiglia in una mano e una torta nell'altra, la figlia ricordò che il giorno seguente sarebbe stato il suo compleanno; tra mille cose, non aveva dato tanto peso a quella data …da quando sua madre non c'era più, i festeggiamenti avevano perso gran parte del loro significato.

La mezzanotte scoccò e stappata la bottiglia, brindarono. 'Auguri, principessa di Boston' le sussurrò Loki. Ricevette baci e abbracci dai presenti. Una stretta da Billy che non avrebbe mai, mai dimenticato 'Ti voglio bene, auguri' mormorò il suo amico del cuore.

Il principe tirò fuori un pacchettino dalla tasca e glielo porse… la scatola di un gioiello! Lo aprì e rimase a bocca aperta; era un bracciale di platino, con diversi ciondoli, bellissimo e molto rifinito. Rimirò i pendenti, uno ad uno; i pezzi degli scacchi, incredibilmente identici a quelli con cui giocavano, un biscotto - di quelli famosi che inzuppava la mattina - e pure un coltello, simile ai pugnali dell'asgardiano. Un ultimo pendente completava il monile, a forma di mano destra, con incisa la cicatrice che lei stessa aveva sul palmo. Era proprio splendido, e fu colta da un'emozione intensa, per quello che rappresentava, tutta la sua vita, i suoi dolori, i suoi amori. Un pezzo di sé!

'L'ho disegnato io' si vantò Loki, con orgoglio 'e l'ho commissionato ad un'oreficeria, con i soldi che ho guadagnato col mio lavoro; il ciondolo a forma di mano, invece, lo ha fatto realizzare Billy, è un'idea sua'.

Si fece prestare, in fretta, il telefono dall'amico e le mostrò un sito di aste on line, dove aveva messo in vendita i ritratti degli Avengers, che aveva realizzato.

Lei non riusciva a parlare, per lo stupore.

Il dottore, che aveva complottato insieme, per realizzare il tutto, rivelò 'E' stato un successo, sono piaciuti moltissimo e sono stati venduti a prezzi esagerati… i ritratti di Iron Man se li è aggiudicati tutti Pepper, non voleva li avesse nessun altro!'.

I disegni riuscivano a cogliere dei tratti degli Avengers profondi e personali; erano davvero fenomenali e, conoscendo il modo di disegnare ed il talento di Loki, non poteva averli realizzati che lui. Un grande estro, come Rafflesia aveva sempre sostenuto.

'Tony e Bruce mi hanno aiutato, nella costruzione del sito web, e nella gestione delle aste' aggiunse il principe.

'E' il più bel regalo che abbia mai ricevuto' mormorò… le scese giù un'unica lacrima …di felicità.

A suo padre si strinse il cuore, percependone il turbamento, angosciato per ciò che sarebbe successo quando Loki avesse lasciato la Terra.

Sapeva bene chi fosse, avendo avuto accesso al Progetto Avengers ed Armonia tramite Nick; considerò che sua figlia era sempre stata speciale ed aveva immaginato che avrebbe amato una persona altrettanto speciale, ma non così speciale… Era piuttosto evidente del perché fosse attratta dall'asgardiano e l'alchimia fra i due era palpabile; Loki lo aveva conquistato, tuttavia la loro relazione era molto lontana da una possibile stabilità. Bevve un altro sorso di champagne, più angustiato che mai.

Fecero l'amore tutta la notte. Rafflesia indossava il bracciale ed ogni volta che lo guardava o che i ciondoli tintinnavano, sentiva di amare Loki un po' di più.

Il giorno seguente andarono in gita a vedere le balene, alla baia di Boston. Uscirono col battello, con due cerate gialle e relativi cappellini; erano un po' ridicoli, pensò il moro, ma si divertirono molto e lo spettacolo fu sensazionale. Poi visitarono il Museum of Fine Arts; l'agente Tyler voleva mostrargli tele e dipinti che certo avrebbero attirato la sua attenzione e così fu…non voleva più andar via, e rimasero fino alla chiusura.

La sera parteciparono ad una cena, organizzata da Billy, per festeggiare il compleanno di Rafflesia, con alcuni amici di entrambi, tutti stipati nell'appartamento dove convivevano i due dottori; la musica era a volume molto alto, e il medico andava, freneticamente, da un ospite all'altro, distribuiva bevande, animando la serata.

Faceva talmente caldo che Loki uscì, sul balcone, per prendere aria; c'era Billy, da solo, beveva una birra, direttamente dalla bottiglia. Gliela passò e fece un sorso. 'Amico mio, non ho mai visto Rafflesia così felice!'.

'Anch'io lo sono…moltissimo' …quanto era vero!

'Vi auguro di esserlo più a lungo possibile!' alzò la bottiglia, verso l'alto. 'A proposito, quand'è, invece, il tuo compleanno?'.

'Non lo so, ad Asgard non si festeggia, è una vita troppo lunga, la nostra…' fu evasivo. Non conosceva il giorno esatto, era stato abbandonato in fasce…

Billy lo guardò, perplesso. 'Rientriamo!'.

La serata volse al termine e tornarono a casa molto tardi, ancora le braci nel camino. Rafflesia vi mise altra legna ed attizzò il fuoco, spense le luci e stese, di fronte, una coperta di pile. Si spogliò lentamente, alla luce del fuoco…'Vieni, amore mio, vieni da me'. Loki fece altrettanto e si diresse, nudo, verso la sua compagna, eccitato e rapito dall'ombra del suo corpo, proiettata sul muro.

La domenica fu piuttosto tranquilla, avevano deciso di trascorrerla senza ingerenze altrui; andarono a pranzo al mare, in un tranquillo ristorante di pesce a Cape Cod e fecero una passeggiata, sulla spiaggia, mano nella mano. Tornando verso Boston, Rafflesia si fermò davanti ad una deliziosa villetta, che affacciava sulla spiaggia.

Loki ricordò di aver visto la stessa abitazione, raffigurata nelle foto, alla villa del padre.

'Questa era casa di mia madre… adesso è mia, non ci vengo più da quando è morta; troppo dolore per me, in questo luogo. Pensavo di venderla, ogni volta non trovo il coraggio…desideravo tanto mostrartela…' mormorò.

'E' molto bella' le rispose 'e soprattutto tua mamma vorrebbe che ci venissi, ne sono certo; la prossima volta, torneremo insieme' la strinse a sé e le baciò la fronte, per confortarla, affranto e sicuro, in fondo al cuore, che non avrebbe mai più rimesso piede a Boston.

In camera da letto, il principe preparava i bagagli per il giorno seguente, con tristezza. Il loro weekend volgeva al termine; non avrebbe voluto lasciare quell'ambiente così rassicurante e nel quale si era sentito, inaspettatamente, tanto a proprio agio, libero, senza le regole e le restrizioni di Fury e dello S.H.I.E.L.D..

Si voltò, sentendosi osservato.

La ragazza era in piedi, accanto alla porta del bagno, con indosso una vestaglia di seta, color latte. 'Fai un bagno con me? Se ti va, conta cinque minuti ed entra' … fece scivolare a terra l'indumento, e completamente nuda, versò di lui mormorò, ancora 'Loki di Asgard, non è una proposta che faccio a molti!' e scomparve in bagno.

Così dovette attendere cinque lunghissimi minuti; accedette, già spogliato. Lo aspettava, immersa, nella vasca ellittica; sul bordo di marmo, una miriade di candele accese, che sprigionavano una deliziosa essenza profumata.

'Vieni, entra' gli porse la mano, per aiutarlo, facendolo accoccolare, all'interno delle sue gambe. Gli bagnò i capelli, usando una ciotolina e pian piano, con uno shampoo aromatico, gli massaggiò la cute. Ripeté la manovra due volte e dopo gli passò il balsamo, districando la folta chioma corvina, con l'aiuto di un pettine di legno a denti larghi. 'Amo i tuoi capelli ' gli sussurrò 'e non solo quelli…'.

'Davvero? Ad Asgard sono tutti biondi, i capelli scuri non piacciono a nessuno'.

'Non sarei andata bene nemmeno io, temo'.

'Tu vai bene per me, solo per me…' sospirò.

'Fammi vedere, amore, come sei!' lo esortò.

Si svelò, nuovamente, mostrandole il suo vero aspetto.

Si voltò e lei lo baciò sulle labbra; il bacio divenne più intimo e profondo ma Rafflesia si staccò, per sciacquare il balsamo. Da una boccetta di vetro marrone scuro, si versò dell'olio da bagno al sandalo sulle mani, per iniziare a massaggiargli il corpo; prima le spalle, la schiena e le braccia. Spostandosi, gli si posizionò davanti. Prese un'altra dose di olio e gli strofinò il torace e l'addome…l'interno delle cosce, soffermandosi sul pene, chiaramente pronto. Loki si chiese, insofferente, quanto ancora avrebbe potuto sopportare un tale piacere, senza esplodere.

Lei lo intuì e si allontanò. Appoggiò la schiena, al lato opposto.

'Mi farai perdere il senno, principessa di Boston! Lo sai, vero?' sospirò di nuovo, sembrando ritornare nei ranghi.

'E' il tuo turno, principe Loki' l'asgardiano non se lo fece ripetere e toccò a lei la piacevole tortura.

Le mani blu che le spargevano l'olio, dappertutto, le suscitavano sensazioni inenarrabili; aveva capito che il partner era arrivato ad un punto di non ritorno ed avrebbe voluto possederla, prima possibile. Lei, invece, voleva rendere quel momento ancora più indimenticabile; si alzò dalla vasca ed entro nella doccia, dal passaggio fra le due strutture. Aprì il soffione dell'acqua e lo invitò a seguirla ' Loki…Loki…Loki...' mormorò…il moro si mise in piedi di scatto, a quel richiamo così erotico, affrettandosi…si baciarono, a lungo, sotto il getto dell'acqua...

Rafflesia lo spinse verso la seduta in marmo, situata lungo il lato lungo della grande doccia rettangolare, lo fece sedere e gli si mise sopra. Lo fece entrare dentro di sé, con un movimento tanto sensuale che il principe spasimò, rumorosamente.

'Ti amo, Loki di Asgard…' gli confessò, per la prima volta, in maniera tanto diretta ed esplicita, fissandolo, con un'incredibile intensità, negli occhi color magenta; iniziò a muoversi sopra di lui, in un ritmo lento...voluttuoso…poi più veloce…poi più lento…si staccava e poi ritornava dal suo amore...

'Non credo di poterti aspettare ancora a lungo...' la sollecitò, infiammato.

Annuì, aumentando l'intensità dell'amplesso, mentre si appagavano l'un l'altra… in cuor suo attendendo, inutilmente, che contraccambiasse le sue parole.

Il giorno seguente, fatta una abbondante colazione, si misero in auto alla volta di New York. Verso lo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Loki aveva ben ripiegato, in due valigie, prestate da Billy, tutti gli acquisti fatti all'outlet.

Intanto che il principe guidava, più sicuro dei giorni precedenti, la ragazza, finalmente, affrontò, di petto, il discorso che si era ripromessa di fare dal briefing con Fury.

'Tu e Thor dovete tornare ad Asgard…'.

'Vuoi mandarmi via?' rispose, aggressivo.

'Devi fare ciò che ritieni sia meglio per te e per il tuo regno, senza pensare a me o a noi; ed anche Thor. Ti prego di parlarci, quando arriveremo allo S.H.I.E.L.D., consigliatevi vicendevolmente, per una volta' fu assertiva. L'argomento era chiuso, per il momento.

La bocca, spinta dalla mente e dalla razionalità, aveva preso il sopravvento sui sentimenti. Avrebbe voluto dirgli di restare con lei; desiderava di più il suo bene...doveva riappacificarsi con i suoi cari e con sé stesso, prima di tutto il resto.

Alla base, gli Avengers li accolsero calorosamente e vollero sapere tutto del soggiorno a Boston. Il moro raccontò, entusiasta, delle cene, della gita in battello e della visita al Museo, con tanti dettagli. Non smetteva più di parlare.

Ci fu un ulteriore festeggiamento del compleanno di Rafflesia. Tre torte, tre soffi sulle candeline, tre desideri. Uno solo, in realtà…sempre lo stesso...

Nat notò, al polso dell'agente Tyler, il braccialetto regalatole da Loki e Billy, di cui conosceva tutta la storia. 'E' splendido e tu sei raggiante!'; era così si sentiva, al settimo cielo, dopo molto tempo.

'Dobbiamo discutere, in privato' gli disse Thor; così, non appena terminata la cena, si ritirarono in stanza del fratello maggiore.

Senza preamboli, comunicò le ultime notizie. ' Odino mi è apparso, sembra ci siano… problemi nei nove regni e vorrebbe tornassimo ad Asgard appena terminato il Progetto Armonia, senza alcun ulteriore indugio'.

'Che tipo di problemi?' Aveva capito che qualcosa non andava, il biondo era reticente…

'Laufey ti sta cercando, ha propositi di guerra contro Asgard e non solo. Odino sostiene ti voglia come alleato. Se ti insegue, presto o tardi ti troverà. E sarà distruzione, battaglia; forse è meglio ti trovi ad Asgard che sulla Terra, in quel momento, saremo più forti. Laufey è un essere che porta troppo male. Il padre degli Dei ci impone di essere al suo fianco…dobbiamo difendere il nostro regno'.

'Cosa farai? Jane?'.

'Per nostro padre, questo argomento è tabù. Non vuole che venga con me, devo abbandonare ogni mia speranza. Sposerò Syf e la dimenticherò, definitivamente'.

'Davvero?' mormorò, incredulo.

'Purtroppo sì…anche tu...inizia a dirle addio...' concluse Thor, riferendosi chiaramente all'agente Tyler.

Il moro sentì il cuore sgretolarsi.

Quella notte raccontò a Rafflesia quanto riferito da suo fratello. Lei non se ne meravigliò, si aspettava, da tempo, un discorso simile. Si strinsero nel letto, l'una all'altro, senza troppe speranze.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITOLO 8 I GIGANTI DI GHIACCIO**

Oltre ad una missione di soccorso alle forze speciale, per fermare in un liceo del Michigan il solito studente facinoroso, con manie da serial killer, i giorni trascorsero abbastanza tranquilli.

Thor aveva, finalmente, trovato il coraggio di raccontare a Jane Foster delle decisioni del padre degli Dei. Fattolo, non riferì nulla dell'esito dell'incontro né delle sue reazioni, nemmeno a Loki.

Rafflesia, con tristezza, la compianse, rammaricandosi per quella ragazza, che nemmeno conosceva, come per sé stessa.

In quel periodo si sentiva stanca, fisicamente ed emotivamente, stressata. Le pesava far tutto.

Billy la avvisò, per telefono, che sarebbe passato, per un breve saluto, poiché doveva recarsi a New York per un congresso. Aggiunse che non era più nella pelle e doveva dirle qualcosa, e lei intuì, con gioia, cosa fosse.

L'amico era più carico del solito 'Ti devo parlare, da solo'. La condusse nel suo alloggio e chiuse la porta. 'Devo confessarti una cosa molto importante'.

'Anch'io, Billy' gli rispose, in ansia.

'Ho chiesto a Diane di sposarmi' esordì il medico, tutto d'un fiato; la sua voce si sovrappose a quella di lei 'Sono incinta' gli fece, invece, Rafflesia, con gli occhi lucidi.

Si guardarono negli occhi e si abbracciarono, immediatamente. Come a darsi conforto. Come quando erano bambini, come mille altre volte in passato.

'Billy, congratulazioni a tutti e due!'.

'Come fai a sapere che mi ha detto di sì?'.

'Lo so e basta, sciocchino!'.

'Gli auguri sono d'obbligo per te e Loki, invece, altro che per me'. Gli parve la cosa più naturale del mondo, nonostante le proprie rimostranze e preoccupazioni iniziali per il loro legame.

'Mantieni il segreto, l'ho scoperto da poco e devo trovare il modo di dirglielo. Vorrei farlo oggi, appena avremo un momento di privacy. Ad onor del vero, ho paura di come la prenderà'.

'Sarà contento, secondo me, non aspettare troppo. Di quanto sei?'.

'Di poche settimane, probabilmente il bambino è stato concepito a Boston' avrebbe scommesso sotto la doccia: non rivelò un particolare cosi personale, nemmeno a Billy.

'Riguardati, in questi primi mesi. Niente sforzi...poche emozioni... Il lavoro che fai non è il massimo, nelle tue condizioni. Parlane pure a Fury, vedrai che se ne farà una ragione e ti lascerà libera'.

'Va bene, ci proverò' promise, solenne. Doveva cautelarsi, aveva fatto il test qualche giorno prima e si era galvanizzata quando aveva visto che era positivo. Il loro bambino, un figlio suo e di Loki, del loro amore. Percepiva i propri iniziali cambiamenti fisici ed una gioia infinita nel petto.

Mentre chiacchieravano, nella sala del pranzo, all'improvviso, sembrò che il tempo si fermasse. Dall'alto, nella stanza, una colonna di luce si aprì, rivelando due figure...Rafflesia riconobbe i genitori di Loki e Thor, che, tante volte, aveva visto rappresentati nei suoi disegni.

Odino, il padre degli Dei li ammonì 'Sono venuto per avvertirvi dell'imminente pericolo che correte; i Giganti di ghiaccio hanno aperto creato una porta temporale verso la Terra. Verso lo S.H.I.E.L.D., in cerca di morte, distruzione e conquista'.

'Vengono per te…' mormorò la Tyler, a mezza bocca, in direzione del moro.

'Sì' continuò Odino 'cercano Loki e sono molto, molto pericolosi; dovete rimandarli indietro o annientarli. Figli miei, fatevi valere e ricordate che vi aspetto su Asgard, prima possibile'. Fu molto assertivo.

Il tunnel luminoso sparì, all'improvviso; nello stesso istante, nel salone tutto tremò… udirono un forte rimbombo nella zona ovest della base.

'Sono i Giganti di ghiaccio' confermò il biondo.

'Andiamo, ragazzi, forza' li esortò Steve.

Fury, immediatamente reso edotto della situazione, arrivò, trafelato. 'Dobbiamo evacuare lo S.H.I.E.L.D., è troppo rischioso rimanere qui. Prima allontanerò i civili; abbiamo già perdite e feriti. L'infermeria è stracolma. Vi avverto, se non riusciremo a fronteggiare la minaccia, farò saltare l'intera struttura, con quei mostri dentro. Sto facendo preparare il vostro aereo, in quest'ultimo caso nefasto, dovrete allontanarvi, prima dell'esplosione. Billy, vai nell'hangar per essere evacuato, segui il percorso a destra!' lo ammonì.

'No, vado in infermeria, ad aiutare!' il giovane medico si precipitò. Rafflesia, non riuscì a salutarlo, nella fretta...lo guardò, profondamente orgogliosa. Il Capo fece altrettanto.

Il dottore si diresse verso la sala medica e la ragazza si preparava per fronteggiare il popolo che Loki tanto temeva.

'E' meglio che resti nascosto' Thor ammonì quest'ultimo, intanto si approntavano per la battaglia, sapendo già quale sarebbe stata la reazione del fratello minore.

Quello, muto, indossò le sue vesti e, presi i suoi pugnali, si diresse, prima degli altri, verso il punto di entrata.

Correndo, arrivarono nel lato ovest della struttura. Lo spettacolo era turpe, corpi umani dilaniati e straziati ovunque, un vero massacro.

Videro i Giganti di ghiaccio farglisi incontro, a decine 'Non fatevi toccareeee'. La Tyler sapeva che la loro pelle era ustionante e aveva conosciuto le loro fattezze dai disegni del suo amato, ma la realtà era più mostruosa di un foglio di carta...

Iniziò il combattimento.

Risuonò dagli altoparlanti la voce di Fury che li invitava ad abbandonare la base. Non riuscivano a contrastare il nemico appieno, nonostante sforzi ed abilità e c'erano state già troppe perdite. Rafflesia sentì Nick dire che i Giganti di ghiaccio avevano attaccato anche l'infermeria...

Seguì l'istinto e fece, subito, per tornare indietro, in direzione della sala medica, a cercare Billy. Si fermò, solo un istante. Pensò fosse una follia, un suicidio e gridò agli Avengers 'Andate verso l'hangar, al jet, abbandonate lo S.H.I.E.L.D., non venite con me, salvatevi, è un ordine, andateee!'.

Furono parole al vento, per Loki che si avventò dietro di lei e per Thor che, ovviamente, corse a seguire e proteggere il fratello.

Gli altri Avengers si guardarono. 'Dobbiamo evacuare, il Direttore farà saltare tutto fra pochi minuti, non c'è più tempo' borbottò Clint, a malincuore.

'Non possiamo lasciare gli altri, a questo punto, noi siamo una squadra' rispose Nat. Era vero! Romanoff si affrettò per il corridoio, insieme a Barton e ad Hulk.

'Accidenti, ha ragione'. Corse pure Steve, a più non posso e Tony mise i motori al massimo, volando sopra le loro teste.

Mentre Rafflesia si precipitava verso la porta dell'infermeria, un mostro blu, sporco di sangue umano, le si frappose, all'entrata; credette che l'avrebbe uccisa ed ugualmente non riuscì a fermarsi, era più forte di lei, non poteva smettere di correre.

Sentì una vibrazione, da entrambi i lati della testa, e vide i pugnali di Loki trafiggere a morte il mostro che le si opponeva. Bene, ora erano pari, pensò. Si erano salvati la vita a vicenda, meglio non avere altri debiti.

Entrò in infermeria. Non avrebbe mai scordato la scena che si presentò ai suoi occhi. Billy, a terra, in una pozza di sangue. Un medico tentava, vanamente, di tamponare i vasti squarci all'addome del ragazzo.

Ancora respirava, con molta fatica.' Rafflesia…' la chiamò, un filo di voce.

Si abbassò sul pavimento 'Tieni duro, ti porterò fuori di qui…'.

Loki si era messo in ginocchio, vicino a Billy.

'Sono troppo grave' le tese la mano insanguinata e gliela poggiò sul ventre, con un lieve sorriso. Lei la prese fra le sue 'Mi rimane poco, ascoltatemi, con attenzione; fate di tutto per essere felici con le persone che amate...'.

Toccò poi, la mano del principe, lasciando quella dell'amica, e lo attirò a sé. La voce sempre più flebile. 'Abbi cura di lei, Loki, promettimelo, ti prego…' Le solite abituali parole.

'Veglierò sempre su Rafflesia, te lo giuro…' gli rispose, accorato.

'Vi voglio bene, amici miei…'. Il medico spirò. Letteralmente; lei ne udì l'ultimo respiro, con chiarezza. Non sentiva più il proprio, però. Le discese un gelo nel cuore, un nuovo inverno era arrivato nella sua vita.

'Billy, noooo!' strillò Nat.

L'agente Tyler si chinò sul cadavere e lo abbracciò; si era riempita di sangue, ma non le importava più di niente, a quel punto.

Non diceva nulla, nessuno diceva nulla, nulla c'era più da dire.

'Rafflesia' annunciò Tony 'ascoltami, ora dobbiamo andare via e far esplodere la base; in caso contrario, il sacrificio di Billy sarà stato inutile' un tono disperato.

Stark aveva ragione. Lei trovò la forza di alzarsi in piedi, più fredda che mai 'Va bene, ma non lo lascio qui!'. Provò a sollevare il corpo martoriato e capì che, da sola, non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta. Era pesante, c'era troppa strada da percorrere.

Loki era immobile, ferito nell'anima. 'Lo porto io' le disse, immediatamente. Non avrebbero abbandonato lì Billy, per nessun motivo.

'Meglio se lo faccio io' intervenne il Capitano Rogers; spostò lo scudo sulle spalle e si caricò il cadavere fra le braccia, apparentemente senza alcuno sforzo. 'Prendete un sacco, per favore' esortò, in direzione degli altri.

Clint recuperò un sacco nero da obitorio; dovevano attraversare tutto lo S.H.I.E.L.D. per arrivare all'aereo, avrebbero riposto il corpo di Billy, in seguito.

Loki si avvicinò alla sua donna, per consolarla, senza la minima idea di cosa dirle. Lei lo scansò e continuò a correre dietro Steve, come una pazza, avventandosi, follemente, contro qualsiasi cosa paresse un Gigante di ghiaccio, in un'esplosione di rabbia. In cerca di vendetta, per sfogare la sua disperazione. Il moro era sconvolto, nel vederla in quello stato, e le sembrò che non avesse più nulla di umano, di quelle doti positive che l'avevano tanto conquistato; pensò che poteva essere più crudele di lui e che mai si erano somigliati così tanto.

Davanti al Capitano, a proteggere il corpo di Billy e Rogers stesso, che aveva le braccia impegnate, Hulk e Thor, e dall'alto, Iron Man.

Probabilmente, a causa del dolore per la loro perdita, furono più coesi che mai... un sincronismo di guerriglia perfetto, contro ogni mostro blu che gli si parava di fronte.

Giunsero con facilità all'hangar e salirono sull'aereo. Nat e Clint si posizionarono ai comandi del velivolo. Steve aiutò Rafflesia e Loki a mettere il corpo di Billy nel sacco e tirò su la chiusura lampo.

La ragazza si sedette sulla panca del jet, sporca del sangue del suo amico, dappertutto.

Bruce, tornato di nuovo delle proprie sembianze, indossò pantaloni e maglia recuperati nella stiva.

Tony volava, rasente l'aereo. Lasciando alle spalle lo S.H.I.E.L.D., sentirono un boato fortissimo; il jet oscillò, vistosamente. La base non esisteva più e nemmeno gli alloggi, in cui avevano trascorso tanti momenti felici. Solo macerie, oltre quelle nell'anima.

Rafflesia scoppiò in un pianto silenzioso e, pian piano, iniziò a singhiozzare sempre più forte, un animale ferito a morte.

Loki credette di impazzire, nell'udirla. Aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Mai, nella sua lunga vita, si era sentito in quel modo, per nessun tipo di dolore o perdita; quando alzò lo sguardo, vide Thor, affranto.

Rogers fissava il pavimento dell'aereo, tentando di restare lucido, le mani piene di sangue strette, forzatamente, sul suo scudo.

'Pensaci tu, Clint, ti prego' chiese Nat, che piangeva a dirotto. Billy era così affettuoso, solare, simpatico. La vita è ingiusta, pensò.

Occhio di Falco pilotò da solo. Pure la sua vista offuscata dalle lacrime.

'Rafflesia, sei zuppa di sangue, lascia che ti aiuti'. Banner, avvilito, portò dei fazzolettini di carta ed una bottiglietta d'acqua ed iniziò a tamponarle le mani.

'Loki, devi pulirti anche tu' continuò Bruce 'ed anche tu, Steve'.

Romanoff andò verso l'amica per consolarla e vide ai suoi piedi un rivolo di altro sangue scuro e non coagulato. Tremava, vistosamente.

'C'è troppo sangue, maledizione, non è di Billy. E' tuo? Ti hanno colpito?' Vedova Nera era molto preoccupata.

Lei si accorse, solo in quel momento, dell'umido che aveva in mezzo alle gambe e comprese cosa le fosse accaduto. Non c'era più Billy. Non c'era più il suo bambino.

'Nat, è sangue mio…' un filo di voce.

L'altra intuì al volo. 'Sei incinta?'.

'Lo ero' mormorò. Senza aggiungere nulla e senza minimamente guardare Loki. Che si mise la testa fra le mani, in un gesto di disperazione.

Thor si stese verso il fratello minore e gli strinse la mano. Il moro, grato di quel contatto, contraccambiò la stretta, aggrappandoglisi, come mai prima di allora.

'Rafflesia, non appena atterriamo, devi andare di corsa all'ospedale più vicino, ti prego, stai perdendo tantissimo sangue e non va bene!' argomentò Bruce.

'Devo riportare Billy a casa, prima. Clint, non so che indicazioni di rotta ti abbia dato Fury… per favore, ti prego, lasciaci a Boston!' l'agente Tyler lo scongiurò.

'Non possiamo, dobbiamo atterrare a…' tentò di risponderle Barton, dispiaciuto.

'Falco, per quanto mi riguarda, vado dove va Rafflesia. Parlo pure per Bruce' Romanoff, interruppe, bruscamente, il fedele amico.

'Noi pure' aggiunse Thor, riferendosi a sé e Loki.

'Presente e con voi' squillò, decisa, la voce del Capitano 'Billy era mio amico, era amico di tutti noi… Vi prego, ragazzi, glielo dobbiamo!'.

Si sentì la voce di Stark, commossa, roca 'Faccio rotta verso Boston, avverti Fury, Clint! …e Rafflesia... mi dispiace tanto. Per quello che vale...per tutto...chiudo...'.

Il Direttore era stato avvisato e, per una volta, non aveva protestato; atterrarono al Logan di Boston, la pista presidiata dalle forze speciali, un'ambulanza ed un carro funebre, ad attenderli.

Rafflesia scese la scaletta dell'aereo, con l'aiuto di Loki. Sentiva dei forti dolori al basso ventre e l'emorragia non si era fermata, anzi pareva peggiorata. Aveva ragione Bruce, doveva andare in ospedale ed alla svelta.

'Agente Tyler, venga, la portiamo di volata al Policlinico' il paramedico era in piedi accanto al veicolo bianco e rosso.

'Vengo con te' il principe provò ad accompagnarla.

'Non può salire nessuno in ambulanza'.

'Loki viene con voi!' ordinò il Capitano, verso il ragazzo, in un tono fermo, che non ammetteva repliche. Nessuno lo contraddisse ed il principe salì.

'Non possiamo lasciarli soli' aggiunse Natasha, accoratamente.

'Certo, andremo tutti insieme, nessuno lascia solo nessuno, qui! Siamo gli Avengers' intervenne Tony.

'Trovateci dei vestiti puliti. Non possiamo entrare in un ospedale così conciati' esortò Clint.

Un agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D., posizionato lì accanto, prese nota della richiesta e si attivò, immediatamente.

Arrivarono al pronto soccorso del Policlinico, a sirene spiegate. Ad attenderli c'era Diane. Atterrita e bianca come un cadavere. Ed un paio di medici che Loki aveva conosciuto al compleanno di Billy. Era proprio l'ospedale dove prestavano servizio i due dottori.

Nel tragitto, non si erano scambiati nemmeno una parola.

L'amica l'abbracciò, iniziando a piangere.

'Dobbiamo fare un'ecografia per vedere come stai' la informò un medico.

'Sì, certo, ha ragione. Scusate'. Diane si scansò.

Andarono in una saletta del pronto soccorso e l'esame confermò quello che la Tyler già sentiva in fondo al cuore, che non c'era più alcun bambino. Che era morto con lei, insieme a Billy, come ogni cosa che amava. Loki guardava il monitor dell'ecografo, con sguardo vacuo; mai aveva pensato di diventare padre, ed adesso che aveva perso un figlio che non sapeva neanche di aspettare, avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per salvarlo. Percepì uno strano senso di vuoto, nel petto.

'Rafflesia, è necessario un raschiamento, una procedura standard. Ti dobbiamo sedare. Dura una ventina di minuti e domattina vai a casa. Ti faccio preparare per l'intervento' il medico la ragguagliò, brevemente.

Su una barella, con il camice dell'ospedale, la ragazza scese in sala operatoria; prima, consegnò a Loki la catenina ed il braccialetto coi ciondoli, in tono asettico 'Conservali tu per me'.

Il principe la accompagnò, fino alle porte dell'ascensore ed andò in bagno, per indossare la solita tuta dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Sì lavò, meglio che poté. Quando si guardò allo specchio, stentò a riconoscersi.

Nulla sarebbe stato più come prima…nulla...lui compreso.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITOLO 9 ARRIVEDERCI, AMICO MIO**

In sala d'aspetto, preoccupatissimi, lo attendevano tutti gli Avengers. Diane, che aveva spiegato, brevemente, dell'intervento. Nick Fury, accanto a Rudy Tyler e sua moglie. Il Senatore pareva invecchiato di venti anni. Si avvicinò a Loki, non appena quest'ultimo entrò, nella saletta.

Quando aveva saputo che Billy era morto e che Rafflesia non solo era rimasta incinta, ma aveva perso il bambino, si era preparato una severa ramanzina, per il principe. Per l'avventatezza dei comportamenti. Non appena lo aveva guardato, però, aveva preferito soprassedere, colpito dalla sua disperazione: gli aveva letto, negli occhi, la stessa angoscia che egli stesso provava per il recente lutto e per la salute della figlia.

Desiderava solo confortarlo. Sapeva bene cosa significasse perdere qualcuno tanto caro, in quel modo. A cena, a casa sua, aveva compreso la profondità del legame che si era instaurato anche fra Loki e Billy, oltre che fra Loki e Rafflesia.

Così, lo accolse fra le sue braccia. L'asgardiano fu spiazzato, ancora una volta, dai modi della famiglia Tyler, pieni di quell'amore incondizionato che ogni essere vivente desidera per sé. Si chiese se fosse quello il rapporto padre-figlio che, nella sua vita, aveva sempre cercato con Odino, senza riuscire a trovarlo con compiutezza.

Thor si accostò al fratello, per fornirgli il proprio appoggio morale. Si erano alzati in piedi, gli Avengers, all'unisono, per cercare di confortarlo. Ognuno a suo modo, con un gesto, un abbraccio o una parola. Era, a tutti gli effetti, un componente degli Avengers, come Rafflesia, d'altro canto.

Per la prima volta, nella sua lunghissima esistenza, si sentì davvero parte di qualcosa. Fu grato di quella vicinanza, a tutti loro.

Fury capì, improvvisamente, che il Progetto Armonia stava volgendo al termine, i frutti del meraviglioso lavoro improntato da Rafflesia. Lo rammaricava solo l'alto prezzo che lei soprattutto, e tutti i presenti, avevano dovuto pagare, per ottenere quel successo. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente le immagini di Billy e Rafflesia bambini che giocavano, in un tempo in cui le preoccupazioni e lo stesso S.H.I.E.L.D. erano molto lontani. Pensò, razionalmente che, al solito, avrebbe dovuto guardare al futuro, per sopravvivere.

'Rafflesia?' chiese il biondo al fratello minore.

'Non lo so, non mi ha detto una parola. Come potrò aiutarla?' il tono era angosciato.

'Non ci sono regole per questo' Tony fu saggio 'Sii te stesso e stalle vicino, per il resto ci vorrà solo tempo'.

Bene, proprio quello che lui non aveva, rifletté.

'É stata colpa mia' aggiunse il moro 'non mi perdonerà mai'.

'Probabilmente più mia' bisbigliò il Direttore, evidentemente in preda ad un profondo tormento dell'anima.

Il Senatore parlò ad alta voce, sembrando rivolgersi più a sé stesso 'Rafflesia penserà che sia stata colpa sua. Non posso crederci, ha visto morire Billy come sua madre, nello stesso modo atroce. Non so quanto dolore un essere umano possa sopportare, non lo meritava'.

'Sottovaluta sua figlia' Natasha, infervorata, gli si rivolse 'E' molto più forte di quanto pensi; è per lei, che siamo arrivati a questo punto, tutti insieme, nel bene e nel male. E' stata la luce che ha illuminato il nostro percorso, la nostra forza. Ed anche Billy. È stato coraggioso. É andato in infermeria, invece di scappare; era così dolce…è stato un vero amico, per noi tutti, un amico inaspettato…' terminando, aveva la voce rotta dall'emozione e pareva, nuovamente, sull'orlo delle lacrime. Bruce la strinse a sé, rincuorandola; Fury pensò che, forse, il Progetto Armonia, per alcuni aspetti, aveva avvicinato un po' troppo i suoi componenti.

Quando la riportarono in stanza, Rafflesia si sentì svuotata. L'intervento aveva lavato via da sé suo figlio e l'amore a lui collegato. Sperò fosse un incubo, invece era tutto vero. Billy era morto, niente bambino.

Fece chiamare suo padre. Si sentiva molto pragmatica, in quel momento, e voleva dare indicazioni per le esequie dell'amico. La morte li aveva, entrambi, sfiorati da vicino tante volte. Personalmente e professionalmente. Ne avevano parlato spesso. Sapeva bene cosa desiderasse per le proprie spoglie.

Rudy Tyler entrò da solo e Loki rimase tanto amareggiato dal fatto che avesse scelto di vederlo, per primo.

Suo padre l'abbracciò. Contraccambiò, come una bambola di pezza.

Dopo pochi minuti, uscì. 'L'operazione è andata bene. Rafflesia passerà la notte in ospedale e sarà dimessa domattina. Il funerale di Billy si svolgerà dopodomani, ed a seguire la veglia in sua memoria, che organizzeremo a casa mia. Se vi fa piacere e volete rimanere, potete stare da noi, siete i benvenuti' continuò.

'Restiamo' Steve acconsentì, a nome di tutti. 'Grazie'.

Loki mormorò' Posso entrare?'.

L'uomo era, visibilmente, in difficoltà 'Non vuole vedere nessuno. Deve riposare, mi dispiace'.

'Vieni a casa del padre di Rafflesia con noi, fratello, devi ritemprarti pure tu' Thor si rivolse al minore, saggiamente.

Quello si sedette 'Non mi muovo di qui'. Talmente assertivo che nessuno si oppose.

'Va bene' disse il biondo 'Devi almeno desinare, vado a prenderti la cena' e così si diresse verso il bar dell'ospedale, accompagnato da Steve, tornando con un panino ed una bibita.

Provò a mangiare intanto che gli altri si recavano a casa del Senatore per la notte. Era molto stanco. Si augurava che Rafflesia lo volesse accanto, che lo facesse chiamare.

Nel corso della nottata, cambiando l'ennesima flebo, una giovane infermiera la informò 'Non sono affari miei ma il suo fidanzato è qui e non si è mosso di un millimetro. Sembra affranto. É sicura che non vuole lo faccia entrare?'.

Sentiva talmente dolore, dentro di sé, che ogni cosa la opprimeva, anche l'idea di incontrare Loki. Nonostante tutto, era meglio affrontarlo, prima possibile.

La invitò a farlo accomodare e lui si precipitò. Quando la vide nel letto, bianca come il colore della federa del cuscino, pensò di non averla mai amata così tanto. Nemmeno nei momenti di passione.

'Ti amo' le sussurrò, emozionato.

Era la prima volta. La ragazza si chiese se fosse vero, oppure se fosse stato spinto dalla drammatica successione degli eventi. In quel momento, le parole che aveva desiderato così tanto ascoltare da lui, non avevano più alcun valore.

Lo osservò a lungo, silenzio e lo informò, brevemente, che poteva rimanere ma che non aveva voglia di parlare.

'Va bene' si arrese ' Prima o poi, però, dovremo farlo, di Billy e del bambino; perché non me lo avevi ancora confidato?'.

'Stavo per farlo quando è comparso tuo padre, per avvisarci dell'arrivo dei Giganti di ghiaccio' si giustificò Rafflesia, stancamente.

Loki preferì soprassedere ad altre domande gravose. Le rimase seduto accanto, fino all'alba. Senza fiatare e senza poterle prendere nemmeno la mano… lei aveva tenuto le sue sotto le lenzuola, intenzionalmente, per non farsi sfiorare. Un'agonia dell'anima.

Il padre venne a prenderli, la mattina, recando con sé gli effetti personali della donna. A seguito di una visita di controllo, il medico di turno la dimise e, con la limousine del Senatore, si diressero alla villa, dove Loki era stato ospite a cena, nel suo breve weekend a Boston.

Nella sala da pranzo, era stata allestita la colazione per gli Avengers. Nessuno aveva una bella cera. Bruce le andò incontro e si sincerò che stesse bene, con qualche domanda.

Rafflesia si sedette al tavolo con gli altri. Tra Natasha e Tony. Romanoff l'abbracciò e Stark le porse una brioche, con un sorriso forzato.

Lei aveva indosso la catenina col ciondolo a forma di croce di sua madre… era sparito, dal polso, il bracciale donatole da Loki. Quest'ultimo l'aveva subito notato, con amarezza.

Il Senatore, entrando in soggiorno, le porse il telefono portatile. 'É Diane. Vuole parlarti'.

Prese l'apparecchio e si spostò nella stanza attigua, in cerca di privacy.

Chiacchierarono, una decina di minuti e tornò in sala. 'Non so che programmi avete per il resto della giornata né come siete organizzati, per domani. Però Diane ha pensato' si interruppe…aveva una voglia disperata di gridare. Si trattenne 'Ha pensato che, se può farvi piacere, per il funerale, potreste indossare gli abiti di Billy. Tranne per Thor e Steve, che proprio non ci stanno dentro, per gli altri potrebbe andare'.

'Sarebbe un onore' disse Clint.

'Si, anche per me' si unì Bruce.

'Ovviamente' aggiunse Tony.

Loki annuì.

'Va bene. Allora prepariamoci ed andiamo'.

Dopo colazione e doccia, su un pulmino e scortati, si recarono nell'appartamento dei due dottori.

Nella piccola casa, tutto le parlava del suo amico. Quando entrò, vide Steve, che la precedeva, muoversi stranamente verso la cucina. Non fu abbastanza lesto a coprire ciò che non voleva vedesse.

Proprio sopra il piano cottura, accanto alla macchinetta del caffè, oltre alle solite tazze con le loro tre inizial D, un'altra identica e nuovissima con l'iniziale L, che Billy e Diane avevano certamente acquistato per Loki; un dolore sordo le scoppiò nel petto. Le salì una rabbia immensa; avrebbe voluto scagliarle contro il muro e non sarebbe servito a nulla… indietro non si poteva tornare. Provò a stare calma, per non far rimanere male il Capitano, che aveva tentato, senza riuscirvi, di preservarla da un altro piccolo dolore.

Diane portò i ragazzi in camera. Nel guardaroba, c'erano diversi vestiti eleganti ed ognuno scelse. Abito, scarpe, cravatta, camicia.

Poi recuperò da un cassetto una scatola, con un fiocco ed un biglietto. La dette a Loki. 'É per te. Un regalo di Billy'.

'Un regalo per cosa?' le chiese, incuriosito.

'Non lo so, quando lo ha preso non ha voluto dirmelo. C'è un biglietto con il tuo nome' rispose la dottoressa.

Aprì la busta. Nel cartoncino c'era scritto 'Un pensiero per il tuo compleanno, anche se non so quando sia. Billy.'

'Vedi che cos'è!' lo esortò Thor.

Lo scartò, con accuratezza. Conteneva una raffinata cravatta, sui toni del verde. Il colore ricordava molto la sfumatura smeraldo dei suoi occhi.

'É bellissima, Loki…' Diane si voltò, senza riuscire a trattenere le lacrime.

Lo era, davvero.

Il moro, commosso, in quel momento, ricordò la battuta del suo amico, pronunciata prima della cena a casa del Senatore, quando lo aveva visto indossare il completo di Brioni, in maniera informale, senza cravatta. 'Non so spiegarvelo, ragazzi… sento Billy ancora più vicino, adesso, come se fosse qui con noi, ora…come se la sua morte non avesse spezzato la nostra amicizia, come se un domani potessimo ancora incontrarci'.

Rogers annuì, solidale.

Rafflesia pensò di stare per uscire di senno; dovette allontanarsi in fretta, con la scusa di andare in bagno. Si diresse verso la stanza da letto. Chiuse la porta del bagno e sedette sul bordo della vasca. Era così arrabbiata da avere in testa un unico pensiero. Tagliarsi. Sapeva che Billy aveva conservato il coltello da cucina che avevano usato a suo tempo, in una scatola di latta, unitamente a molti ricordi di quando era bambino. Diceva sempre che lo aveva fatto per non dimenticare. Lo trovò, senza difficoltà e lo ripose nella borsa, senza farsi accorgere dagli altri. Lo avrebbe usato, a tempo debito, quando fosse rimasta sola.

Tornando a casa, si fermarono da Filene's, un noto grande magazzino di Boston. Thor e Steve comprarono qualcosa per il giorno seguente e gli altri rimasero sul furgone. Loki, sedutole accanto, tentò di abbracciarla, senza riuscirvi, poiché si era scansata all'istante, quasi disturbata da quell'approccio.

Trascorsero il pomeriggio in casa.

'Vuoi giocare a scacchi con me? Magari ci distraiamo' il principe volse il capo verso la scacchiera, che era in salone.

'No'. Non voleva distrarsi, non voleva fare niente.

Nel tardo pomeriggio, una voce maschile risuonò all'ingresso della villa dei Tyler 'Agente speciale Addison…'.

Al solo sentirla, Rafflesia si alzò, di scatto, volando verso il giovane alto e muscoloso che, entrando in sala, l'avvolse in una stretta d'acciaio; l'uomo era di stazza notevole, alto quasi come Thor, i capelli castani tagliati corti, gli occhi azzurri, ed una mascella volitiva. Proprio carino, notò Natasha.

'Vi presento Jim Addison, il mio braccio destro all'F.B.I.'. Fecero le presentazioni ufficiali. Si spostarono verso due poltrone attigue, iniziando a parlare fitto fitto; lui si sporse verso la donna, sedendosi sul bordo della poltrona e le strinse una mano, fra le sue. Loki rifletté che non voleva il suo conforto, ma quello dello sconosciuto sì…era attanagliato da una viscerale gelosia.

Il collega si mise in piedi e disse a Rafflesia, in tono più solenne 'Capo, sono venuto per parlarti di domani'.

'Sei tu il capo della nostra squadra ora… molto valido, a quanto mi dicono!'.

'Sarai sempre tu il nostro capo' controbatté Addison, serio '…adesso lo sei degli Avengers'.

Non gli rispose.

'Questa è la situazione: il nostro team gestirà l'organizzazione per il funerale di Billy; sarà chiuso lo spazio aereo'. Rafflesia sospirò. 'Ho la planimetria del cimitero, se vuoi esaminarla insieme a me'.

L'uomo aveva un tablet che pareva molto sofisticato. 'Sullo schermo' ordinò, in modo autorevole.

L'agente proiettò, su una parete spoglia, la piantina, su cui si vedevano dei punti colorati diversamente, spiegando dove aveva appostato i cecchini e che tipo di misure precauzionali aveva preso, in un tono che pareva voler ricevere la sua approvazione.

'C'è qualcosa che non ho visto? Conosci quel posto a menadito, meglio di me'.

Rafflesia aveva passato tanto, tanto tempo al cimitero di Boston, con Billy, sulle tombe dei loro genitori. 'Battaglia navale' ordinò; Addison fece comparire una griglia, sopra la mappa, e lei si avvicinò al muro, indicando con la mano. 'Qui c'è un punto cieco, vicino una grande quercia, mettici un agente esperto, un tiratore scelto. E qui, accanto l'entrata secondaria, stanno costruendo una monumentale tomba di famiglia; c'è un cantiere ancora aperto, fallo controllare prima, durante ed anche dopo la funzione'. Non aveva notato altro.

'Bene, provvedo'.

Rafflesia era così autorevole, preparata, capace. Loki ne fu molto orgoglioso, era bello vederle fare il suo lavoro; il Senatore stesso fu colpito della professionalità della figlia.

'Capo, non so se ne sei già a conoscenza…nessuno, tranne la nostra vigilanza, potrà portare armi, sarete tutti controllati'.

Gli rise in faccia 'Mi perquisirai, domani?'. Il tono non era affatto scherzoso.

'Dovremo farlo con tutti, sono gli ordini del Direttore dell'F.B.I. e di Nick Fury' il collega si mise sulla difensiva.

'Jim, non per essere pedante…sono gli Avengers!' con la testa, indicò gli astanti, seduti in salotto, in un modo dispregiativo, come fossero estranei.

Nella stanza regnava un silenzio glaciale.

Tony sgranò gli occhi, esterrefatto, e nel cuore enormemente dispiaciuto. Suo padre la fissò, interdetto.

'E' per la loro sicurezza che stiamo facendo tutto questo. Cosa credi? Che se fosse stata una funzione con solo voi della famiglia, avremmo dovuto mettere in piedi tutto questo? Non siamo gli Avengers, però ce la caveremo' l'altro sembrava piuttosto contrariato.

'Lo pensi sul serio? Credi di sapere con cosa hai a che fare, ma non è così. Pensi che, se arriverà una minaccia come quella di ieri, non ci saranno altri danni collaterali?' glielo gridò in faccia, quasi. Si fermò, respirò a lungo, tentando di riacquistare il controllo. L'ultima cosa che desiderava era prendersela con lui.

'No, spero proprio che non ci siano problemi, stiamo facendo il possibile'. Addison tentò di stemperare l'atmosfera già pesante.

Rafflesia lo fissò, uno sguardo di pietra. Aveva capito, da quando era entrato, che era lì per chiederle qualcosa. Erano insieme dall'accademia e si conoscevano, perfettamente. 'Jim, perché sei venuto? Parla! Non farmi perdere altro tempo'.

O adesso o mai più, pensò lui. 'Se ti si…se vi si avvicina qualcuno. Una minaccia…cosa vuoi che faccia? Dimmelo sinceramente, capo, che devo fare?'.

Lo sguardo si fece più torvo e gli sibilò 'Sparagli in testa e senza esitare! A chiunque!'.

Loki la guardò, con stupore. Non la riconosceva. Chi era la donna cosi gelida in piedi di fronte a lui?

Natasha, seduta sul divano accanto a Bruce, a quella risposta, si agitò; Banner le mise una mano sul braccio, tentando di tranquillizzarla.

'Ricevuto' mormorò il collega, in difficoltà. Continuò 'Cosa farai, terminato il funerale? Tornerai allo S.H.I.E.L.D.?'.

Gli Avengers attesero, con ansia, la risposta a quella domanda. Parecchio sulle spine, tutti.

L'agente Tyler si girò di spalle, incrociando le braccia. Jim era lì per più di una questione, ed il peggio sembrava non essere ancora finito, per lei. 'Fammi seppellire Billy' lo sguardo le andò all'immagine del suo amico, nella foto sopra la libreria del soggiorno.

Lui percepì, in quell'attimo, la tristezza infinita che l'avvolgeva e la profonda distanza tra la ragazza che conosceva e quella che gli stava parlando. Accoratamente, fece ammenda 'È stata tutta colpa mia, Rafflesia. Perdonami. Se non fossi caduto nell'imboscata a Bangkok, se non mi avessero catturato, non avresti dovuto chiedere l'aiuto di Fury e non ti saresti dovuta sdebitare. Adesso Billy sarebbe vivo…per non parlare del resto…'. Ecco, era quello il punto… finalmente le era chiaro…

Era Jim Addison l'agente rinchiuso in carcere, nelle Filippine. Il suo debito con il Direttore.

Lo guardò, per nulla meravigliata dalla sua affermazione. Ne conosceva la sensibilità e l'affetto per l'amico recentemente scomparso 'Sai bene non ti avrei lasciato lì, per nessun motivo al mondo. La cosa importante è che tu ne sia uscito vivo. Non possiamo, adesso, rammaricarci della strada che abbiamo intrapreso. Se ci pensi, avrei potuto fare io stessa, in quella circostanza, una scelta diversa. A tutto voler concedere, non penso proprio che la morte di Billy sia stata colpa tua…il resto non sono affari tuoi!'. Lo disse sarcastica, fissando Loki, in maniera strana ed ambigua.

Thor si chiese se incolpasse il fratello o addirittura gli Avengers della morte del giovane medico e soprattutto di aver perso il bambino... si augurò non fosse così. Loki non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo. E nemmeno loro.

'Forse hai ragione…dovevo dirtelo, non potevo tenerlo dentro; ora è meglio che vada, ci vediamo domani. Signori, a domani' Jim fece un saluto generale, molto imbarazzato per le risposte ricevute.

Appena andò via, il moro si inalberò, davanti a tutti. 'Sei diventata matta, che ordine gli hai dato? Di sparare a chi ci si avvicinerà domani? Potresti far uccidere un innocente! Rispondimi!'. I ruoli sembravano ribaltati.

'Quello che potrebbe salvarti il collo, principe di Asgard, o potrebbe salvarlo a qualcuno di noi che non è un semidio. O a qualcuno a cui tengo. O vuoi che muoia qualche altro mio amico?' gli fece, glaciale.

Steve annuì, con un cenno del capo, perché, per quanto folle potesse sembrare quell'indicazione, forse avrebbe potuto salvare la vita di qualcuno.

'Certo, non mi faciliti le cose. Pensi che non mi senta abbastanza in colpa per quanto è accaduto? Billy era un amico anche per me, lo sai…è morto per causa mia, per colpa della mia stirpe…e il bambino, nostro figlio…non riesco nemmeno a pensarci…mi sento impazzire' Loki la guardava fisso, implorando, con gli occhi, il suo perdono. Non aveva mai pregato nessuno, in vita sua, men che mai una femmina...adesso si sarebbe prostrato ai suoi piedi, per essere assolto dal suo peccato. Ne aveva più di uno da espiare…

'Non abbastanza in colpa, per quello che mi riguarda, altezza reale!' gli disse in faccia, con cattiveria.

Thor trattenne il fiato, a quelle parole terribili. Il fratello la teneva per il braccio, non riusciva a lasciarla né a risponderle, tanto le sue parole feroci lo stavano distruggendo ed era stravolto nelle fattezze del volto 'Lasciami il braccio, Loki, non toccarmi!' gli gridò.

Lui allentò la presa, finalmente. Era la prima ed unica volta che gli si era rivolta in quel modo, da quando si erano conosciuti.

'E' meglio soprassedere a questa discussione, non vorrei dire qualcosa che possa ferirti, principe di Asgard' continuò, con ironia.

'Lo hai già fatto' concluse, stanco.

Non si rivolsero più la parola. Gli Avengers rimasero, a loro volta, ammutoliti.

Nick Fury passò in tarda serata; quando c'era lui di mezzo, non erano mai solo visite di cortesia. Annunciò che, terminati il funerale e la veglia organizzata a casa dei Tyler, un aereo dello S.H.I.E.L.D. li avrebbe portati in una base segreta, per qualche altra settimana di lavoro; si manteneva il Progetto Armonia, in una location differente.

Tony borbottò. 'Quale senso ha terminare il progetto, ora? Potremmo vederci, per eventuali missioni, quando riterrai di chiamarci, Direttore, per me è tutto finito!'.

Natasha guardò a terra e confessò, in tono grave…'Sto pensando di lasciare gli Avengers…'.

Steve sobbalzò e si mise piedi. Il nero provò ad interromperla e Romanoff gli urlò contro 'Non riesco a non pensare alle parole di Billy in punto di morte…vivi la tua vita, cerca di essere felice, è ciò che dovremmo fare tutti noi. Vivere allo S.H.I.E.L.D., combattere, vedere morire tante persone che amiamo, non è la felicità che cerco o spero per me'.

Il ragionamento non faceva proprio una piega e perfino Nick si zittì.

Pure Rafflesia si alzò, nervosamente; andò di nuovo alla finestra, accanto alla libreria. Prese, fra le mani, la foto in cui lei e Billy erano proprio con Fury, e la strinse al petto. 'Nick, puoi contare su di me. Non posso abbandonare lo S.H.I.E.L.D., né gli Avengers, perché se lo facessi, a questo punto, il sacrificio di Billy sarebbe stato davvero inutile; sono a vostra disposizione e verrò sempre, se e quando mi chiamerai. Se avrete bisogno di me, ci sarò, ve lo prometto. Però, in questo momento della mia vita' esitò un attimo 'devo stare un po' per conto mio, cercate di capirmi'. Così dicendo, rimise a posto l'immagine sullo scaffale e si girò, verso di loro.

Continuò. 'E un'altra cosa, ragazzi…Da ieri non sono più il vostro capo'. Si diresse verso Rogers, gli mise la mano sulla spalla, gli si avvicinò e lo baciò, delicatamente, su una guancia. Steve arrossì, perplesso. 'Gli Avengers avevano già un capo, soltanto che non lo sapevano ancora!'.

Tony annuì, sorridendole.

Il Capitano si sentì dire 'Se è così che vuoi, il Progetto Armonia non sarà accantonato, continueremo sulla strada dove ci hai condotto finora; la notte porta consiglio, ognuno di noi rifletterà, ma credo che domani ce ne andremo compatti, insieme, e ti aspetteremo, Rafflesia, sempre'. Aveva parlato, come spesso accadeva, a nome di tutti. Il capo degli Avengers.

Andarono a coricarsi per la notte; Rafflesia era stata convinta da suo padre a dormire alla villa, insieme agli altri e non a casa propria. Sarebbero stati tutti più tranquilli, anche in relazione all'intervento subito.

Maggie si avvicinò alla figliastra. 'Ho sistemato te e Loki, insieme, nella tua vecchia camera. Spero non ti dispiaccia'.

'Preferirei dormire da sola'. Si augurava di non dover ancora parlare con il principe. E sentiva fortissimo il bisogno di tagliarsi, per allontanare dal petto e dal cuore quel dolore immenso che provava.

'Le altre stanze sono tutte occupate e…non ho voluto dare a nessuno la camera di Billy, io…non ho potuto' ...la voce della donna si incrinò.

'Sì, ti capisco, hai fatto bene. Staremo nella mia, d'accordo' dovette arrendersi. Il pensiero che qualcun altro, lei compresa, potesse occupare la stanza del suo amico, era intollerabile.

La camera, preparata per la notte, conservava tanti ricordi di una giovane Rafflesia. I libri della scuola e dell'accademia. Poster. Foto. Addirittura qualche giocattolo.

Maggie l'aveva fatta sistemare, pigiami e pantofole poggiati in fondo al letto, per entrambi.

La ragazza si cambiò per prima, si lavò i denti e ci si infilò.

Poi toccò a Loki andare in bagno. Uscito, le si coricò, accanto.

'Spegni la luce, per favore' chiese all'asgardiano.

'Va bene' ubbidì.

'Come ti senti?'.

'Meglio, grazie' il tono più asettico che mai.

'Rafflesia, sono io, non un estraneo! Dimmi come stai veramente, ti prego'.

'Bene. Dormiamo, adesso'.

'Per favore' ripeté 'non trattarmi così!'.

Lei si girò su un fianco, dandogli le spalle, verso il bordo più esterno del materasso, per evitare di sfiorarlo, in silenzio.

Loki era sconvolto. Sperava di poter stare con la sua donna tutto il tempo che gli rimaneva sulla Terra, ma era piuttosto evidente che non lo volesse accanto; che lo ritenesse perfino responsabile per la morte del loro amico…e del loro bambino. Un plurimo delitto da cui non si sarebbe mai potuto liberare, ai suoi occhi. Il pensiero che, dal pomeriggio seguente, non l'avrebbe vista, chissà per quanto tempo, forse per sempre, poi lo annientava.

Dopo diverse ore, la Tyler non si era addormentata e nemmeno appisolata. A peggiorare il tutto, percepiva che l'altro fosse ancora sveglio.

Decise di alzarsi. Senza dire nulla e facendo piano, scese dal letto e, scalza, uscì dalla stanza. Aveva pensato che, forse, almeno Loki avrebbe potuto riposare, senza lei accanto; poi avrebbe potuto eseguire il suo piano, quello di tagliarsi. Diversamente, quello moriva dalla voglia di seguirla e parlarle ma soprassedette. Non voleva farla sentire oppressa. La donna scese le scale, per andare in cucina, con l'idea di un bicchiere di latte e qualche biscotto. Attraversando il lungo corridoio, vide la sagoma di Thor, in soggiorno, seduto da solo vicino al grande camino. Pensieroso. Anche lui in pigiama.

'Non sono l'unica che non riesce a dormire. Vieni con me' lo esortò.

Il biondo la seguì in cucina.

'Che vuoi mangiare? Latte, biscotti o gelato? Torta?' aprì la dispensa.

'Per me, gelato'.

Lei prese un barattolo dal surgelatore. 'Ecco, questo è crema e cioccolata'.

Mentre Thor si serviva direttamente dal contenitore con un cucchiaio, versò per sé un bicchiere di latte di dimensioni esagerate e arraffò una scatola di latta, piena di biscotti.

Lui si fece serio 'Non posso lontanamente immaginare cosa provi in questo momento. So che hai un'anima troppo nobile per farti sconfiggere dalle sofferenze della vita terrena. Se lasci che il tuo dolore distrugga tutto ciò che hai costruito, lo rimpiangerai. E poi c'è Loki…'.

'Loki?' gli chiese, ironica.

'Niente e nessuno ha mai contato per mio fratello. Solo tu. Ti ama follemente. Se ti perderà, cadrà nella disperazione più profonda'. Prese le difese del moro, in maniera molto sentita.

'Ci perderemo ugualmente quando tornerete ad Asgard ed accadrà presto. Siamo destinati a lasciarci, non a stare insieme, lo sai bene' gli rispose, seria.

'Questo non puoi dirlo con certezza' la incalzò. Insistette 'La morte di Billy non è imputabile né a Loki né agli Avengers. Ha fatto una scelta ed ha pagato, con la vita, il suo coraggio. Se avesse ascoltato Fury, sarebbe stato evacuato per tempo. Lui è…era come noi…si è dedicato sempre al prossimo, ha scelto di fare il medico per curare gli altri e lo ha fatto fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Entrambi, con i vostri modi, il vostro legame, la vostra amicizia, ci avete contagiato, positivamente. Loki per primo. Da quando ti conosce, sono emersi i lati della sua indole che nemmeno sapeva di avere. Che nessuno di noi sperava possedesse. Non l'ho mai visto tanto affranto, come per la perdita di Billy e di vostro figlio! Una volta mi hai pregato di riflettere su ciò che mi avevi detto. L'ho fatto e mi ha aiutato. Tocca a te, ora, ragionare sulle mie parole. Ti chiedo solo un favore, un favore personale. Non far soffrire mio fratello. Si è sempre sentito tradito da chi gli voleva bene. Chi lo amava lo ha ferito, pur non intenzionalmente, me compreso purtroppo. So che non vuoi farlo, che sei solo sconvolta dagli eventi di ieri e ti comprendo. Ti scongiuro, se lo ami, non farlo...'

'Va bene, ci penserò, grazie…' mormorò, molto colpita dalle sue parole, inzuppando nel latte l'ennesimo biscotto.

Quando tornò in stanza, trovò la luce accesa. Loki sveglio, in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, con in mano il coltello che lei aveva preso da casa di Billy. Lo aveva lasciato nella borsa, che aveva appoggiato, stupidamente, sul comò, aperta. Il principe lo aveva visto ed aveva capito, con facilità, le sue intenzioni.

'Vuoi tagliarti davvero?' le chiese, a bruciapelo.

'Sì' rispose, molto decisa.

'Taglia prima me, allora' le porse il coltello, voltando il palmo della mano destra, verso l'alto. 'Voglio condividere il tuo dolore; tagliami, poi farò lo stesso con te. Se è questo che vuoi e pensi possa darti pace, lo faremo insieme. Io ti amo, Rafflesia, come non ho mai amato niente e nessuno, in nessun mondo. Sarò con te fino alla fine, anche in questo, l'ho promesso a Billy!'.

La ragazza guardò la sua mano, ed intravide la cicatrice della ferita che proprio l'amico aveva curato. Si chiese che senso avesse procurare altro dolore a Loki e pensò che Billy mai avrebbe voluto né che si tagliasse, per causa sua, né che lo tagliasse. Thor aveva ragione. Era inutile torturarsi, ancora.

'Non posso farlo, perdonami, amore mio'. Lo gettò a terra. Appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del moro ed iniziò a piangere. Disperatamente, come sull'aereo.

Loki la strinse a se', baciandole i capelli, le gote, gli occhi. Era una resa al dolore ed agli accadimenti della vita, a tutti gli effetti.

Quando smise di singhiozzare, si ritrovò a parlargli, con il cuore in mano 'Devi tornare ad Asgard, come è giusto che sia e proseguire lì la tua vita. Vita di cui non potrò far più parte. Dovrò farmi forza, senza te e senza Billy. Domani devi andare via, serenamente...devi lasciarmi andare'. Lo pregò.

Il principe non sapeva cosa risponderle. Disse solo cosa sentiva 'Non posso lasciarti! Soprattutto dopo quanto è accaduto. Ho promesso a Billy che avrei avuto cura di te! Mi sono innamorato di te dal primo giorno allo S.H.I.E.L.D. e non ho mai smesso, anzi col passare del tempo, sento di amarti di più. Quando ho saputo del bambino, avrei fatto di tutto perché nascesse. Era una parte di noi. Non ho mai nemmeno pensato di diventare padre o di condividere la vita con qualcun altro...finché non ho incontrato te...come farò, ora, a starti per sempre lontano?'

'Sei abbastanza forte, per superarlo. Per me, per noi, per Billy…Loki...anch'io ti amo...più di quanto tu possa immaginare, ed è per questo amore che debbo lasciarti andare, poiché sei destinato a cose più grandi che trascorrere la tua vita insieme a me'.

Lui la baciò. Appassionatamente. Sapendo, in cuor suo, che solo per il suo bene, la donna stava pronunciando le parole che le sue orecchie mai avrebbero voluto sentire.

La mattina seguente si incontrarono tutti nella sala da pranzo, per la colazione. Rafflesia era in tailleur pantalone blu e camicia bianca di seta. I ragazzi indossavano i vestiti eleganti di Billy. Loki era bellissimo, in completo scuro...la cravatta verde, regalata dall'amico scomparso, faceva risaltare i suoi occhi color smeraldo. Natasha in tubino nero e soprabito dello stesso colore, prestato dalla matrigna di Rafflesia.

Una fila di limousine scure si diresse verso il cimitero monumentale di Boston. Dove riposavano già i genitori di Billy e Rafflesia. La giornata era tersa ed il cielo limpido, che il loro amico avrebbe amato.

Il servizio di sicurezza organizzato dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. e dall'F.B.I. era imponente. Quando scesero dalle auto, videro l'agente Addison, a fianco del metal detector allestito per l'occasione, limitrofo l'entrata principale del cimitero. Agenti in divisa perquisivano i partecipanti. Uomini e donne.

Jim andò incontro a Rafflesia. 'Per di qua, venite' fece strada, spostando una transenna, e così lei e gli Avengers bypassarono la fila.

C'era una grande partecipazione, alla funzione. Amici e colleghi di Billy, di Rafflesia e del Senatore. Molte guardie in borghese.

L'agente Tyler scrutò gli spazi e la gestione della sicurezza approntata dal collega, con soddisfazione.

Sentiva la presenza di Loki al suo fianco, confortante, dopo i chiarimenti notturni.

La funzione fu celebrata da padre Jack, l'anziano parroco della chiesa cattolica, che frequentavano fin da piccoli. Fu stringato ed essenziale, commemorando Billy per la sua solarità, per l'attenzione agli altri. Per tutte le doti che lo avevano contraddistinto, in vita.

Alla fine della messa, intervenne il Senatore, in un ricordo personale ed a suo modo gioioso.

Tutti pensavano che Rafflesia avesse preparato un discorso ma non era affatto così. Non aveva voglia di condividere i suoi pensieri. Spiegare quel rapporto che era andato al di là di tutto e di tutti. Billy era stato per lei un fratello, un amico, un fidanzato, un genitore. Non aveva senso illustrare a parole quello che sentiva nell'anima, sarebbe stato riduttivo.

Loki chiese, all'improvviso, se potesse dire qualcosa.

Rafflesia aggrottò le sopracciglia, riusciva sempre a sorprenderla. Thor sperò, vivamente, che il fratello si contenesse.

Iniziò, solenne e serissimo 'Nella vita mi sono sempre sentito fuori posto, inadeguato e poco apprezzato. É sempre stato complicato per me avere amici e fraternizzare. Sempre, fin quando non ho incontrato Billy. Non mi ha mai fatto sentire diverso o ha notato le mie stranezze. Mi ha dato la sua amicizia, inaspettatamente, senza pretendere nulla in cambio, da subito. Mi ha accettato per come sono. Mi ha sorpreso con i suoi gesti affettuosi e la sua solarità. Ricorderò, in ogni istante, la sua risata gioiosa ed i suoi modi gentili. Arrivederci, amico mio, sono certo che prima o poi ci rivedremo!'.

Mentre terminava, dai suoi occhi sgorgarono lacrime sincere.

Ci fu uno scrosciante applauso. Aveva colto l'essenza del Billy, che in molti avevano avuto la fortuna di incontrare.

Rafflesia sentì di amarlo, profondamente; proprio in quel momento, fece un altro pensiero, nefasto…oggi andrà via.

Si strinsero in auto, tornando alla villa del padre, dove era stata allestita la veglia. Chiacchierarono. Raccontarono tanti aneddoti divertenti. I disastri di Billy all'inizio del tirocinio. Gli scherzi al liceo. Quando prendeva le parti dei più deboli. Diane narrò del corteggiamento, a tratti, goffo ed imbarazzante; dopo che tutti gli altri ospiti si accomiatarono, Fury annunciò che era ora di muoversi.

Gli Avengers, che - come previsto da Steve - partivano tutti insieme verso lo S.H.I.E.L.D., salutarono la famiglia di Rafflesia, e la dottoressa.

Baciarono lei, ad uno ad uno. Sapevano che non se la sentiva, per ora, di andare via con loro; Natasha era certa che avesse soprasseduto, per rendere meno angosciante il distacco per Loki.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITOLO 10 ADDII**

Rafflesia si avvicinò a Loki, che la guardava, immobile.

'Non mandarmi via' la scongiurò, arrabbiato.

'Devi!'.

'Resta con me, vivi ogni momento rimasto con me, ti prego!' la esortò.

'Non posso. É meglio separarsi ora, sarà più facile' gli carezzò il viso la bellissima chioma nera, che adorava...' amo i tuoi capelli...ricordati di me, ogni volta che li laverai...'.

L'avrebbe pensata sempre, in ogni modo ed in ogni momento. La donna più bella dei nove regni, nel corpo e nell'anima. Le prese la mano destra e ricoprì il palmo di piccoli baci affettuosi, seguendo il segno della cicatrice.

Si baciarono, nello stesso modo delicato della prima volta, perdendosi l'uno nello sguardo dell'altra, finché Thor non ruppe l'incantesimo 'Dobbiamo andare, fratello'.

Loki si voltò molte volte, nel tragitto fino all'auto. Quando salì e si sedette, prima che la macchina partisse, posò una mano sul vetro che era, tuttavia, oscurato per motivi di sicurezza, in quel gesto tanto familiare che la ragazza faceva sempre con Billy; il finestrino era così scuro che Loki pensò non si vedesse nulla dall'esterno.

Non seppe mai se Rafflesia lo avesse visto appoggiare la mano al vetro o se, da brava profiler, lo avesse previsto. Fatto sta che lei alzò la sua mano, aprendo il palmo per mostrare la cicatrice.

Loki sentì di lasciare a Boston una gran parte di sé.

Le settimane che seguirono, alla nuova base dello S.H.I.E.L.D., furono strane. In assenza di Rafflesia, gli Avengers conservarono le loro abitudini. Allenamenti, pranzi. Loki e Thor, caparbiamente, erano riusciti a saltare la corda insieme, con un sincronismo perfetto.

Organizzarono sempre i pasti in gruppi di due, per evitare che il moro si trovasse a dover fare tutto da solo.

Nel resto del tempo, non faceva altro che disegnare. Ogni giorno chiedeva a Fury nuovi blocchi di fogli di carta. I primi tempi si rinchiudeva, ore ed ore, nella sua stanza. Iniziò a farlo in ogni angolo della nuova location predisposta dal Direttore. Ed in qualsiasi occasione. A volte, a tavola.

Ritraeva sempre e solo Rafflesia. In ogni tipo di posa; diceva che non voleva dimenticare nulla di lei. E fermava sul foglio ogni espressione che gli tornava in mente, ogni dettaglio che poteva ricordare, ogni particolare che amava.

L'aveva raffigurata in atteggiamenti pure intimi e personali, a tratti erotici; Thor era visibilmente imbarazzato, davanti ad alcuni ritratti, ed aveva spiegato al fratello minore che non era opportuno condividere con altri quelle immagini tanto personali.

Ma il fuoco dell'arte o della disperazione erano più forti di lui. Natasha trovava i disegni stupendi, come Tony...loro erano più...moderni...Bruce aveva un mero interesse artistico per le pose, per Rogers e Clint era un po' strano rimirare un'amica donna così poco vestita...tant'è, la produzione aumentava a dismisura, giorno dopo giorno...l'idea era portarli con sé ad Asgard, tutti. Non se ne separava mai e per nessun motivo, un'ossessione.

Rafflesia aveva lasciato Boston, il pomeriggio in cui gli altri erano partiti in direzione del nuovo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Aveva, finalmente, deciso di tornare alla casa al mare, a Cape Cod.

Voleva stare sola e nessun luogo era migliore per pensare; faceva lunghe passeggiate sulla spiaggia, qualche bagno, rigorosamente, con la muta ed aveva perfino ritirato fuori il vecchio surf, per godersi le onde.

I pensieri si susseguivano, uno successivo l'altro, continuamente; le sembrava di avere un frullatore, in testa, senza tasto di spegnimento.

Ricordava il suo amico scomparso… Loki di Asgard era il suo pensiero ricorrente; avrebbe desiderato solo essere con lui.

Non aveva portato con sé telefoni e pc. E, soprattutto, non aveva detto a nessuno dove fosse…Tranne a Fury.

Lui era andato a trovarla. Senza annunciarsi.

Si sedettero al tavolo, sotto il portico antistante la spiaggia, con due tazze di caffè in mano.

'Come stai?' esordì il Direttore.

'Meglio. Ce la farò, pian piano. Per Billy. Vorrebbe che continuassi a vivere. Me lo ha detto, spirando' gli rispose.

'Sopravvivrai, senza Loki?' le domandò. 'Anche lui... ti pensa molto…'. Era proprio imbarazzato. Le faccende di cuore non erano mai state il suo forte.

'Proverò a rafforzarmi, anche da questa perdita, non ci sono soluzioni diverse, lo sai' ammise.

'Sono le parole che ti dissi, tanto tempo fa. È così difficile applicare quel concetto, però...' fece Nick.

'Lo è, infatti' concordò l'agente Tyler.

'Anni or sono, quando ebbi bisogno, quando fui in difficoltà ed in bilico fra bene e male, tuo padre e tua madre, con la loro saggezza, vicinanza e consigli mi aiutarono a non perdermi. C'è tanto di loro in te, perché tu possa farcela… c'è un'altra cosa che voglio confidarti. Un'ultima cosa. Ripensandoci, ho capito che sei tu la persona più idealista che conosca, e la più forte! Coraggio!' le diede un bacio sulla nuca ed andò via. Era il suo modo per dirle che le voleva bene, e che, per lei, ci sarebbe sempre stato.

Quando si alzò, per sparecchiare le tazze del caffè, vide, appoggiato sul tavolo, un cercapersone dello S.H.I.E.L.D., con le sue iniziali.

Il giorno stabilito per la riapertura del Bifrost era arrivato. Loki era nevrotico, Thor, invece, pensava che l'aria di Asgard avrebbe giovato ad entrambi.

Mentre assemblavano le loro cose da portare sul loro regno, suonò l'allarme generale.

Una delle centrali nucleari più grandi del Giappone era stata attaccata. Da uomini, non da Giganti di ghiaccio, grazie agli dei.

Fury chiese ai due fratelli se volessero partecipare all'ultima missione ed, ovviamente, la risposta fu un sì.

Si mossero verso l'aereo. Solito assetto da battaglia. Gli Avengers erano pronti.

Rafflesia sentì vibrare il cercapersone dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Udì, allo stesso tempo, le pale rotanti di un elicottero che si posava sulla spiaggia. Aveva capito che la minaccia era molto pericolosa. Salì sul velivolo, vestita così com'era. Pantaloncini jeans corti, canotta bianca ed infradito. Al volo recuperò lo zaino, lo aveva lasciato pronto all'ingresso, per ogni evenienza. Lei era pronta. Lo era sempre stata e lo aveva sempre saputo.

'Aspettate a decollare' ordinò Fury; dalla scaletta dell'aereo, ancora calata, sentirono dei passi.

Loki pensò che non fosse vero. Non riusciva a crederci. Era leggermente abbronzata, un colore dorato, il segno degli occhiali da sole, i capelli ondulati più lunghi del solito.

'Evviva' urlò Tony, che l'aveva vista salire per primo…non poté stringerla a sé per via dell'armatura...

'Ciao, ragazzi!' gridò Rafflesia e poi 'Agli ordini, Capitano!' verso Steve, che le fece l'occhiolino.

'Che bello vederti!' disse Nat, con un grande sorriso stampato sul volto.

'Vale per tutti' si unì Clint.

Mentre si spostava nella parte posteriore dell'aereo, per indossare la tuta, il moro si alzò e la raggiunse; si abbracciarono, silenziosamente.

La missione andò più che bene; disarmarono, con facilità, i no global che volevano far saltare in aria la centrale nucleare nel Nord del Giappone, dove li aveva spediti Nick. Incredibilmente sincronizzati. Erano così affiatati, finalmente una forza ulteriore oltre ai loro singoli poteri. Era stata felice e soddisfatta di vederli tanto uniti. Steve, un capo fantastico, accanto a Tony. Loki accanto a Thor, in simbiosi. Hulk tranquillo, vicino a tutti loro. Il legame che si era creato era indissolubile, oramai. Chiaramente, il Progetto Armonia era terminato, con un grande successo.

Si rallegrarono, proprio dell'esito della missione, volando di ritorno verso lo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Loki le teneva la mano. Sentiva, sul suo polso, tintinnare il braccialetto con i ciondoli. Scherzavano, parlando del niente, sapendo che, in capo a poche ore, si sarebbero separati, per sempre.

Meno che poche ore. Appena atterrati trovarono Fury ad attenderli; i sistemi dello S.H.I.E.L.D. avevano registrato un campo magnetico molto forte, il canale aperto per riportare ad Asgard i due principi.

Erano pronti, da portar via, i loro bagagli già preparati; pochissimo per Thor ed, evidentemente, molto per Loki. Disegni per lo più. Così pareva, in un numero incredibile; la ragazza non volle indagare.

Iniziò il congedo. Il moro si accomiatò da tutti ma quando arrivò a Rafflesia dovette girarsi in direzione del campo magnetico, voltandole le spalle; se l'avesse abbracciata e stretta a sé, non avrebbe avuto più la forza di lasciarla.

Lei fu perplessa, in difficoltà; il destino l'aveva portata fin lì e non poteva non salutarlo. Il suo amore!

Thor la strinse. 'Digli qualcosa' le bisbiglio'...è un testone...'.

Dirigendosi verso il tunnel, Loki si sentì prendere per un braccio e si girò.

Rafflesia era vicinissima, gli occhi nei suoi, l'altra mano sulla sua guancia. 'Aspetta'. Davanti a lui, indietreggiò di un passo, per togliersi la collanina con il ciondolo a croce; gliela mise intorno al collo, allacciando il fermaglio.

Quello protestò, vivace. 'Non posso accettarlo…E' la cosa più preziosa che hai'. Lo guardò negli occhi smeraldo, di nuovo, e seria confessò 'Sei più prezioso per me, di ogni cosa e di ogni persona, ricordatelo sempre. Ti amo, principe Loki!'. Lo tenne stretto a sé e lo baciò, appassionatamente… sarebbe stata l'ultima volta.

'Dobbiamo proprio andare, ora' Thor lo chiamò a gran voce.

'Vai' ...disse, tristemente, mentre l'altro entrava nel Bifrost.

Entrambi alzarono i palmi delle mani; valeva più di mille parole, quel gesto, oramai anche per loro due; il vortice assorbì i due principi, verso Asgard. In un addio definitivo.

Rafflesia rimase immobile…poi si accasciò sulle ginocchia, con profonda angoscia...niente Billy, niente bambino, niente più Loki ...Natasha le cinse le spalle con un braccio, aiutandola a rimettersi in piedi.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITOLO 11 CHI E' MOLTO AMATO NON SARA' MAI DIMENTICATO**

I mesi seguenti videro gli Avengers riprendere le loro vite ed attività.

Avevano avuto modo di rivedersi.

Rafflesia era rimasta a lavorare a Boston, nella sua squadra operativa dell'F.B.I., recando con sé, sempre, il cercapersone dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Se poteva, rispondeva alle chiamate di Fury, per partecipare alle missioni con i Vendicatori, come promesso...furono sempre grandi successi.

Si era cementato il rapporto professionale ed affettivo fra di loro; si erano incontrati, per festeggiare il compleanno di Tony, organizzato da Pepper, un party in stile hollywoodiano. Per un fine settimana, in campagna, a casa di Clint, con la sua famiglia. Per una cena, preparata da Banner e Natasha, nel loro nuovo appartamento a Brooklyn, affittato accanto a quello di Steve.

La ragazza andava volentieri. Le sembrava di essere più vicina a Loki, quando era insieme agli Avengers; tentava, però, di parlarne il meno possibile.

Solo una volta, l'argomento capitò, quasi per caso. Dopo cena, nel weekend passato a casa della famiglia Barton, si trovarono in veranda. Era una serata calda. Piacevole. Chiacchieravano, intanto che la moglie di Clint metteva a letto i bambini, al piano superiore.

'Ti manca?' le chiese, improvvisamente, Nat. Era chiaro si riferisse a Loki.

'Da morire'.

'Anche a me, mancano tanto. Tutti e due' la russa si accodò.

'Che farai, Rafflesia?' la interrogò Clint.

Lei non rispose.

Al suo posto lo fece Pepper, venuta in compagnia di Tony 'Non può fare niente. Deve solo vivere la sua vita al meglio...'. Erano proprio le parole pronunciate da Billy prima di spirare! A nessuno parve una casualità.

'Credo che tu stia sopravvivendo. Non vivendo' borbottò Stark' Toglimi una curiosità, sei più uscita con qualcuno?'.

'Ci ho provato, Tony, credimi e non è andata'.

Steve aveva annuito, con un movimento del capo, quando Rafflesia aveva accennato di aver avuto un appuntamento. 'Forse, per alcuni versi, è meglio che non sia andata' sentenziò il Capitano. Era Bucky Barnes che aveva invitato l'agente Tyler ad uscire, non appena aveva saputo da Rogers che Loki era tornato ad Asgard.

Stark, intuendo subito dal tono del collega chi fosse il misterioso corteggiatore, fu ironico 'Per il prossimo incontro galante, scegliti qualcuno meno problematico e meno anziano!'.

'Comunque, per ora, niente più appuntamenti. Sto bene così'.

'Non credo tu stia affatto bene, invece' intervenne Bruce. 'A volte il tempo lenisce i dolori, Rafflesia. Se è così, per te ce ne vorrà tanto, amica mia, mi dispiace dirtelo'.

Sentendo i passi della moglie di Clint, che scendeva le scale, cambiarono discorso.

Era tardo pomeriggio e Rafflesia tornava a casa dal lavoro. Ricevette un messaggio di Jim, sul cellulare; voleva organizzare, assolutamente, qualcosa per il suo compleanno, il giorno seguente.

Non era in vena di festeggiare. Pensando alla felicità dell'ultimo compleanno trascorso con Loki e Billy, sentì vibrare il cercapersone dello S.H.I.E.L.D..

Prese il solito zaino, sempre disponibile all'ingresso di casa. Era di nuovo pronta, per l'ennesima missione. Alla fine del vialetto, trovò un'auto scura che la portò all'eliporto più vicino e, poi, arrivò in elicottero alla rediviva base dello S.H.I.E.L.D. di New York. Ricostruita identica a quella distrutta dai Giganti di ghiaccio. Spiccicata, su indicazione di Fury. Compresi gli alloggi degli Avengers, quasi inquietante.

Atterrò, in serata.

Andò direttamente verso il salone, che era sempre il punto di raccolta per gli ordini del Capo. Dal vetro, intravide un'immagine, che portava scolpita nel cuore…i capelli lunghi e scuri sulle spalle…pensò di essersi immaginata tutto, di stare sognando…lui si voltò e la fissò, coi suoi occhi di smeraldo…le sorrise, con infinita dolcezza…

Loki era bellissimo e molto elegante, con indosso il completo di Billy usato nel giorno del funerale e la cravatta sui toni del verde regalo dell'amico…Loki, Loki, Loki! Urlò il suo cuore!

Non poté curarsi delle altre presenze perché le andò incontro, con passo deciso, e la strinse forte a sé.

'Per tutti gli dei, quanto mi sei mancata' mormorò, agitato.

Lei nascose il viso nei suoi folti capelli, commossa ed inquieta. 'Sei così bello che non riesco a respirare...' era emozionata, come mai.

Loki rise e la baciò, all'angolo della bocca. La strinse di nuovo a sé.

Mentre l'abbracciava, si guardò intorno. Evidentemente, non c'era alcuna missione da compiere.

Erano presenti tutti gli Avengers; i ragazzi vestiti come al funerale di Billy. Natasha col vestito color pesca con cui era andata a vedere il balletto. Pepper in lungo. Nick Fury con un completo scuro. Mai visto così! C'erano anche suo padre, Maggie e Diane. I figli e la moglie di Clint. Elegantissimi pure loro. Suo padre recava con sé una grossa scatola bianca. Presunse un regalo.

Pensò, immediatamente, che fosse una festa a sorpresa per il suo compleanno; le pareva un'idea carina ma si chiese quanto tempo avrebbe potuto trascorrere da sola con Loki. Non voleva condividere quei momenti, con nessuno.

Thor incalzò. 'Loki, affrettati, non c'è molto tempo'.

Rafflesia se lo aspettava.

Il principe cominciò a parlare.

'Ho portato a termine il compito che mi ha dato mio padre. Sono riuscito a riallacciare i rapporti fra Jotunheim e Asgard. Adesso regna la pace. Thor, con l'aiuto di Odino, governerà i due regni. Io avevo solo un desiderio. Te. Il Padre degli Dei mi ha concesso di vivere l'esistenza che ho scelto. Quella da mortale. Da oggi questo è il mio unico aspetto e la mia vita sarà come quella dei terrestri'.

'Perché? Non dovevi fare questo per me...' gli rispose, incredula.

La guardò negli occhi, così intensamente che le si strinse il cuore 'Non è per te, è per me. Un amico mi ha detto, in punto di morte, di essere più felice possibile...questi mesi mi hanno fatto capire, ancora di più, che non voglio vivere senza di te. Solo nel tuo abbraccio mi sento a casa…La persona giusta è quella con cui non ti senti mai sbagliato…e sei tu quella persona, per me…Sempre se mi vuoi ancora'.

Rafflesia non disse nulla. Si sentiva addosso lo sguardo di tutti.

Thor ammonì, nuovamente, il fratello minore 'Coraggio, dai!'.

Loki si avvicinò alla donna e le prese le mani nelle sue 'Rafflesia, unico amore della mia vita, grande amore della mia vita, principessa di Boston…mi vuoi sposare?'.

Lo fissò, attonita…passato qualche secondo di smarrimento, controbatté, spiritosa 'Loki, principe di Asgard e di Jotunheim, non farmi domande di cui sai già la risposta!' lo baciò, di slancio.

Sentì un applauso scrosciante partire dal gruppo, Tony fischiava, Natasha rideva, Steve esultava. Suo padre, invece, aveva gli occhi lucidi. Così come Fury, che gli era in piedi accanto.

'Sbrighiamoci! Thor deve tornare ad Asgard, fra poche ore, e vorrei che assistesse al matrimonio; abbiamo organizzato tutto per sposarci ora, se va bene per te'.

'Sì, certo…' Rafflesia era confusa.

'Vieni con noi' la esortò Natasha...' io e Pepper ci siamo date da fare...'.

La fidanzata di Tony e la russa la trascinarono nella sua vecchia stanza, quella ricostruita da Nick. 'Abbiamo preparato tutto, dai, facciamo in fretta'; le seguì suo padre, con la grande scatola bianca 'Figlia cara, ho trovato in soffitta il vestito da sposa della mamma, se vuoi mettere questo'. Ricordò, solo in quell'istante, di averla già vista. Il Senatore tornò dagli altri e lei provò il vestito; sembrava fatto apposta per il suo fisico, era bianco, semplice, senza maniche e leggermente scollato, un lungo strascico in pizzo, bellissimo. Pepper aveva preso dei sandali da abbinare e le due ragazze la aiutarono per il trucco ed i capelli; in pochi minuti, fu pronta.

Di lato, poggiata sulla scrivania, riconobbe l'orchidea nana color violetto, che le aveva regalato proprio la bionda. Quest'ultima intervenne 'L'ha recuperata Fury, dalle macerie della vecchia base e l'ha piantata in un nuovo vaso…è incredibile… è sopravvissuta…come l'amore che tu e Loki provate l'una per l'altro e come l'amicizia che lega tutti voi, anzi mi permetto di dire, lega tutti noi!'.

Pensò che avesse ragione, commossa.

Quando uscì dalla stanza, vide che avevano sistemato la sala da pranzo per la cerimonia, che sarebbe stata officiata da Nick Fury in persona.

Rafflesia aveva chiesto a Diane di farle da testimone. Era come se una parte di Billy partecipasse al matrimonio, insieme a loro. E Loki lo aveva chiesto a Thor.

Si diresse verso il suo amore, che la fissava, in adorazione; era così bello che lei camminò, lentamente, tentando il più possibile di imprimere nella memoria il suo volto in estasi, per serbarlo per sempre con sé e ricordarne la bellezza del viso, in quell'attimo. Loki fece la medesima cosa. Comprese, in quell'istante, di essersi innamorato di Rafflesia, per una seconda volta.

La cerimonia fu molto breve. Gli anelli nuziali in bronzo erano stati forgiati ad Asgard. Brindarono più volte.

Thor capì che era giunta l'ora di andare, erano venuti a prenderlo. Salutò tutti, abbracciando a lungo gli sposi 'Abbi cura di lei, fratello' sussurrò a Loki, come era solito fare Billy.

Prima che sparisse nel Bifrost, videro due figure materializzarsi dall'altra parte del vortice. Odino e Frigga, i loro genitori 'Siamo venuti per un ultimo saluto, figlio mio. Loki, conoscere persone con un animo nobile ti ha permesso di cambiare, scegliendo il bene. La tua permanenza sulla Terra ti ha fatto capire che la nobiltà d'animo e dei gesti conta più di quella della stirpe; sono certo che ciò che hai imparato, ti renderà un grande uomo. Abbi cura di te e delle persone che ami' disse il Padre degli Dei, con eloquenza.

'Vivi la tua vita al meglio con la tua sposa e sii felice' aggiunse Frigga.

Odino continuò 'Voglio fare un regalo a voi tutti, a dimostrazione che la vita eterna non è solo appannaggio degli dei. Addio Loki, figlio mio'. I due sovrani e Thor scomparvero.

Rafflesia era interdetta, timorosa, sentiva che stava per accadere qualcosa di importante. Vide un bagliore, una luce soffusa, che si fece man mano sempre più intensa e viva. Davanti ai suoi occhi, le figure di sua madre e di Billy, in un grande prato verde, colmo di fiori. Sua mamma le sorrise, dolcemente ed intensamente. Billy, invece, alzò la mano sinistra, aprendone il palmo. Mentre Rafflesia, piangendo e ridendo insieme, si strinse all'adorato marito, l'immagine svanì.

Rafflesia e Loki vissero felici e sempre consapevoli che chi è molto amato non potrà mai essere dimenticato.

FINE


End file.
